Una Modelo
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione Granger, modelo internacional; Draco Malfoy, el playboy* que la rechazó en la secundaria. Él nunca espero que aquella pecosa niña se convirtiera en la mujer que lo tiene vuelto loco, y que lo odia profundamente. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Modelo**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a , que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

La cámara se disparó una, dos, tres veces, mientras el fotógrafo capturaba la misma posición que tenía desde hace dos minutos, eran imágenes exactamente iguales, pero el joven insistía en que no lo eran y se empeñaba en repetirlas más de lo necesario, sinceramente, ella estaba cansada, muy cansada.

El maquillista llegó de nuevo a retocar su brillo de labios y el polvo traslúcido que le daba el tono mate a su piel, reacomodaba su peinado y salía rápidamente del cuadro para que el obturador volviera a sonar.

Hace algunos años, cuando su madre y sus tías le insistían a la joven que podría fungir un buen papel como modelo, Hermione Granger desecho la idea rotundamente y alegó nunca poder llegar a desarrollar semejante papel, sin embargo ahora, cinco años desde aquel entonces, la joven miraba hacia la cámara de uno de los mejores fotógrafos de todo Nueva York y se preparaba para una nueva campaña publicitaria de Dior.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado nunca que la sosa, aburrida y para nada bonita Hermione Granger era ahora una de las mejores cinco modelos de Estados Unidos? Reconocida, admirada y también envidiada supermodelo.

El joven hizo que cambiara su posición y comenzó con una nueva ronda de disparos a diestra y siniestra, la joven no dudaba que aquel hombre fuera una eminencia en su trabajo, pero, ¿debía ser tan insistente a la hora de fotografiar?, su excitación comenzaba a perturbar un poco a la muchacha, que a pesar de estar acostumbrada a todo lo que le rodeaba— iluminadores, asistentes, maquillistas, diseñadores, ejecutivos, el fotógrafo— comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareada.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente— intervino por fin, la voz de su salvadora, Fleur, hermosa, inteligente y eficiente como el infierno, además de la agente y mejor amiga de Hermione.

—Aún podemos hacer varias tomas más— terció el joven, molesto porque hubieran interrumpido su mente creativa.

—Es todo por hoy— sentenció la joven rubia con mirada amenazante. El muchacho, amedrentado por la decisión en los fríos ojos de Fleur, aceptó su derrota asintiendo sumisamente y retirándose con su cámara en mano.

—Es todo por hoy, muchachos— anunció al resto del equipo.

Un suspiro de alivio generalizado su pudo escuchar por todo el set, Hermione no había sido la única abrumada por la intensidad del joven.

—Te sacaré de aquí— le aseguró Fleur a Hermione mientras le tendía un bata de seda lila y se dirigía hacia el grupo de ejecutivos que esperaban por hablar con la modelo.

La muchacha, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia el camerino que le tenían asignado, se tomó media botella de agua y se permitió reposar sus pies unos minutos, después de más de cuatro horas subida en diferentes tipos de tacones, se lo debía.

Tres minutos más tarde Fleur entraba al camerino con una sonrisa satisfecha y triunfante, era la clara señal de que Hermione era libre de irse.

Cuando la joven estuvo lista con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un abrigo negro, unos botines considerablemente más bajos que los pasados tacones y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, salieron del set por la puerta trasera, evitando así a los paparazzis que esperaban por tomar una fotografía de la modelo.

—Estoy muerta— fueron las palabras de Hermione cuando estuvieron instaladas en la camioneta que las llevaría a la residencia que compartía con Fleur. Su chofer iba convenientemente ajeno a la conversación de las jóvenes con los audífonos puestos.

—Es normal, Seth es un genio en lo que hace, pero todos saben que es un dolor en el trasero— fue la contestación de su amiga, mientras ésta revisaba citas y pendientes para el resto de la semana, Hermione se sentía completamente exhausta y apenas era lunes. — ¿Revisamos la agenda?

Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor, pero se alzó de hombros, aun cuando no quisiera, lo harían.

—Mañana tenemos una revisión de atuendo para el próximo desfile que será en dos meses, tenemos que coordinarnos con la revista que publicará un artículo sobre tu carrera el siguiente número, el miércoles, una conferencia de prensa para la campaña de Dior, cena con los inversionistas— Hermione dejó de escuchar en ese momento, siempre era lo mismo cuando se iniciaba una nueva campaña, realmente esta no tendría mucha diferencia con la pasada, o la ante pasada, o la anterior a esa.

—Y por último, el viernes viajaremos a Chicago— estas últimas palabras alertaron a la joven, se giró sorprendida hacia su amiga, quien la ignoraba por completo, con su mirada fija en el aparto en su mano.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó segura de que había escuchado mal.

—El viernes viajaremos a Chicago— repitió la rubia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Hermione palideció y se sonrojó completamente de un segundo a otro.

— ¿¡Cómo que viajaremos a Chicago el viernes?! — Estalló la castaña, Fleur bufó.

—Es el cumpleaños de tu madre, Hermione, no has visto a tus padres desde hace cinco años y les has prometido que irías, no puedes seguir evitando a tus padres sólo para evadir a los fantasmas de tu pasado— la reprendió cariñosamente, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón de ánimos.

Hermione, a pesar de sus palabras, pensaba lo contrario; era cierto que extrañaba a sus padres, pero no estaba dispuesta a regresar a aquel infierno de ciudad en el que había pasado los peores años de su vida, eso ni hablar, que la llamaran cobarde, no le importaba, sus fantasmas debían quedarse donde pertenecían, al pasado.

Chicago pertenecía al pasado y ahí es donde se quedaría, no volvería.

—Le enviaré un bonito regalo— fue su respuesta, mientras alejaba la mano de su amiga y fijaba la vista en la ventana.

—Son tus padres, Hermione— insistió Fleur, Hermione se exasperó.

—Entonces haré que vengan aquí, pagaré todos los gastos de su viaje, pero no iré a Chicago y es mi última palabra— la joven rubia desistió de insistir, cuando quería, Hermione podía ser más que ella misma, y eso ya era mucho.

—Como quieras— respondió de manera cortante.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en un tenso silencio que Garrett notó al instante en que abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta una vez llegaron a la residencia de las jóvenes.

—Ten listo el auto por favor, Garrett, saldré en un momento— le pidió Fleur, el hombre asintió confundido pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, a pesar del sincero cariño que sentía por aquellas dos muchachas, sabía cuál era su lugar y nunca se atrevería a intervenir en asuntos que no le incumbían, no a menos que se lo pidieran.

—Por supuesto, señorita Fleur— la muchacha le sonrió agradeciendo que no hiciera preguntas y se adentró en el lugar, dejando atrás a una Hermione cansada y molesta, la combinación fatal.

Minutos después, cuando Hermione apenas se cambiaba su ropa ceñida y costosa, por unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa gastada, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y las llantas de un auto chirriar, Fleur se había ido, dejando a Hermione con su dilema emocional.

Ahí, parada en medio de su enorme alcoba y con aquellas ropas, no encontraba muchas diferencias de la mujer que era ahora, y de la ordinaria niña que era antes. Exasperada por su reflejo, su cansancio y la riña con su mejor amiga, se dejó caer en las sabanas de algodón egipcio de su enorme cama y cerró sus ojos esperando que todo aquello se fuera, que todo el daño que le habían hecho desapareciera y pudiera ser feliz con su vida actual.

Unos ojos grises aparecieron en sus recuerdos y se sintió aún más frustrada consigo misma.

Cinco años, habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que había llegado a ver esos ojos grises que la atormentaron por tres años completos y aun no podía dejar de sentir esa patada en el estómago.

Una serie de imágenes inconexas se fueron desarrollando en su mente y no pudo evitar que su corazón se sintiera herido y traicionado de nuevo, quiso gritar, quiso llorar, pero todo aquello ya lo había hecho una vez y se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, nunca más.

Ella era otra ahora, su melena castaña, casi siempre sujeta en un moño apretado en su nuca en el pasado, ahora estaba suelto y bien peinado casi todo el tiempo, su rostro pálido y ojeroso había sido remplazado por uno bello y bien maquillado, su ropa fofa y sin gusto había sido cambiada por un guardarropas nuevo y de diseñador, todo en ella había cambiado, excepto su interior, pero nadie tenía por qué saber aquello.

Antes de que pudiera seguir flagelándose con esos autodestructivos pensamientos, el sonido de su teléfono resonó en la habitación, había recibido dos mensajes nuevos, uno era de Fleur, y el otro… De su madre, abrió primero el de su amiga.

"_Lo siento, no debí ser una bruja, ¿me disculpas? Xoxo"_ — Hermione sonrió ligeramente ante el dulce y directo mensaje, así eran las cosas con Fleur, y por eso era su mejor amiga. "_Yo también fui una bruja, no hay nada que disculpar, xoxo",_ fue la sencilla respuesta, ahora se disponía abrir el segundo mensaje.

"_Te extrañamos mucho, mi pequeñita, estamos ansiosos porque llegue el viernes y podamos verte, serás el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, te amamos, tus padres._" — La joven suspiró con pesar y frustración, conocía a la perfección a Mónica, su madre, como para saber que no aceptaría de nuevo un "no" por respuesta, Fleur tenía razón, ya había dejado plantados a sus padres muchas veces, una más no se la perdonarían.

Hermione quiso poder gritar y patalear de nuevo, sólo una vez más, así que lo hizo. Cuando hubo terminado de golpear con manos y pies su suave colchón, tomó su teléfono y tecleó una rápida respuesta a su madre, después, volvió a mandarle un mensaje a Fleur.

"_A Chicago, el viernes"_ — Hermione bufó y se dejó languidecer en la suave superficie, levantó su aparato cuando recibió la respuesta de su amiga— "_Genial, ;)"._

Hermione bufó, sintiéndose impotente, frustrada, molesta con su amiga y con su madre, pero sobretodo, asustada como el infierno, el viernes regresaría a Chicago, el lugar de sus pesadillas, y no quería hacerlo, Fleur quizá estuviera segura de que debía afrontar sus fantasmas del pasado, pero Hermione no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, o para el caso, poder hacerlo nunca.

* * *

_**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**_

_**Vengo, aterrizando, ¡llegué!, con una nueva historia, nuevas esperanzas y mucha emoción porque ustedes la acepten tan bien como mis pasadas historias, espero que les agrade de verdad, llevo cinco capítulos y vamos en aumento, no quiero que sea un fic muy largo, pero definitivamente llegaremos a los 20 capítulos. Reviews?**_

_**Love always, An. **_

* * *

Bueno, aquí un nuevo fic…

Es realmente bueno y estoy segura de que a todos les gustará!

Como en otros fics:

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FanFiction y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos.**

El aire frío y húmedo del lugar golpearon el rostro de Hermione llenándola de sentimientos encontrados, aquel era su hogar, donde había nacido y crecido, pero también el lugar donde habían destruido su corazón.

Para disgusto de la joven, el viernes se había aproximado como una avalancha sobre ella y ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar que había evitado visitar durante los últimos cincos años, pero no podía haberlo pospuesto, al menos ya no.

Su madre había estado mandándole mensajes todos los días acerca de lo emocionada que estaba por su próxima visita y lo feliz que le ponía el tener a su única hija junto a ella en su cumpleaños, Fleur había organizado toda su agenda para que tuvieran libre desde el viernes hasta el lunes por la mañana, incluso su padre le había llamado en una ocasión para decirle, con palabras cortas, lo mucho que anhelaban su visita.

Le habían tendido una trampa y ahora ya no tenía escapatoria.

— ¡Pero qué lugar más encantador! — Exclamó Fleur, quien se bajaba de la camioneta que las había transportado hasta Chicago, la rubia muchacha se retiró sus gafas de marca a la vez que observaba todo el verdor que las rodeaba, los altos árboles, y la encantadora casa de tejas que estaba frente a ellas.

—Dime si piensas lo mismo dentro de dos días— se mofó Hermione, mientras se acercaba por el camino que dirigía a la puerta de su casa, Fleur y Garrett venían detrás de ella.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, que estaba adornado con miles de dibujos singulares, sin duda el alma creativa de su madre continuaba ejerciendo todo su poder en aquel hogar, dos minutos tardaron en abrir la puerta por donde apareció una mujer delgada, de vivos ojos grises, melena pelirroja, piel albina y rostro cubierto de pintura de diferentes colores, Mónica Granger.

— ¡Hermione! — chilló la mujer, colgándose del cuello de su hija, y lloriqueando como una adolescente en lugar de la mujer de cuarenta años que era, pero así era Mónica.

—Hola, mamá, feliz cumpleaños— saludó y abrazó la joven a su madre, quien lloriqueo más ante las palabras de su hija, la única verdad es que la había echado mucho de menos.

—Pasen, por favor— alentó Mónica, al divisar a los acompañantes de su hija— Hermione, debiste decirme que vendrías acompañada— le reprendió suavemente al darse cuenta de su atuendo sucio, pero ya era tradición de la mujer el pintar un nuevo cuadro cada cumpleaños, en el de ella, el de Wendell, su esposo, y su hija.

—No pensé que te molestara— fue la explicación de la muchacha. Tenía razón, a la mujer no le molestaban en absoluto esas nimiedades de etiqueta, sin embargo, conocía su edad a pesar de lo que todos comentaban, y comprendía que debía mantener cierto recato, aunque le causara una pereza increíble.

La señora Granger atendió afablemente a los invitados de su hija, Garrett insistió en mantenerse en la posada del pueblo, y por salud mental de su esposo, así lo permitió.

Instaló a Fleur en la única habitación de invitados con la que contaba y a Hermione en su antigua alcoba, lo cual puso a la muchacha nerviosa y triste a partes iguales.

—Señor Garrett, debe presentarse a mi fiesta esta noche— exigió la sonriente mujer al ver que el hombre se disponía a retirarse ahora que sus jefas estaban instaladas y seguras.

—Sería un honor, señora— aseguró el hombre, mientras salía del lugar y se despedía de las muchachas que consideraba como sus propias hijas.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Garrett— le aseguró Hermione, quien lo acompañaba fuera.

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, señorita Hermione— la joven le sonrió y lo vio desaparecer por la carretera que llevaba hacia la ciudad.

La castaña suspiró con cierto deje de alivio, si era sincera consigo misma, no sólo había echado de menos a sus padres, también toda aquella vieja ciudad que conocía tan bien.

—Estoy un poco cansada, mamá, bajaré a ayudarte en un momento— le anunció a su madre mientras subía las estrechas escaleras de madera hacia su dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta, sintió que una bola demoledora la golpeaba, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado al salir de aquella casa cuando tenía tan solo dieciocho años. Su madre, amablemente, había mantenido todo en completo orden y sin una pisca de polvo, la habitación se sentía cálida y oreada, como si no hubiera permanecido varios años sin uso.

Las sabanas purpura, los dibujos y afiches que decoraban las paredes azul pálido, las cortinas amarillas para imprimir un tono de color, el escritorio viejo, los libros apilados alrededor de éste, las luces navideñas que decoraban el cabecero de su cama, todo eso, había sido ella.

¡Qué diferente a su actual habitación en Nueva York! Sin duda, no guardaba ninguna semejanza con el dormitorio de estilo moderno, con colores neutros y pinturas impresionistas que ahora tenía.

—Qué lindo— susurró Fleur, a sus espaldas, sobresaltando un poco a la castaña.

—Toca antes de entrar, por favor— bufó Hermione, sentándose recatadamente en la orilla de la cama, sintiéndose completamente incomoda, aquel ya no era su lugar seguro, su refugio, sólo era el contenedor de todas sus antiguas penas y tristezas.

—Siento que este lugar te queda— comentó despreocupada la rubia joven, mientras inspeccionaba los antiguos ejemplares que guardaba su amiga. — ¿Romeo y Julieta? — cuestionó con una mirada divertida, su amiga bufó desde su lugar.

Fleur estaba al tanto del gusto que sentía Hermione por la lectura, en su apartamento guardaba una amplia colección de los mejores ejemplares que podría comprar, pero ninguno, sin excepción, hablaba de amor, de Shakespeare sólo tenía uno o dos, y ambos eran dramas históricos, ni una sola novela romántica o maravillosa, sin embargo, los libros ahí eran en su mayoría eso, novelas románticas.

—Libros interesantes— comentó ligeramente a la vez que levantaba una acerca de un vampiro y su enamoramiento con una muchacha de pueblo.

—Gracias al cielo ya no leo esa basura— se burló Hermione, mientras se tendía en la cama, con mucha cautela y dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada, lo menos que quería era revivir todas aquellas ocasiones en las que se había tirado en su cama a llorar por días enteros.

—Son historias muy bonitas— escuchó el comentario de su amiga a lo lejos, hundiéndose en un sueños profundo, no había podido dormir muy bien en el vuelo.

—A veces quisiera poder entender lo que te lastimó tanto, Hermione— fue lo último que escuchó de su amiga.

Se despertó repentinamente, agitada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, no podía recordar bien qué había soñado, pero estaba segura de que no había sido muy bueno, o tal vez sí.

— ¿Hermione? — Llamó la familiar voz de su mejor amiga, entrando a la oscura habitación, encendió las luces blancas de navidad y se acercó a ella— Tu madre dice que ya debes prepararte para la fiesta.

La muchacha se alarmó un poco al escuchar eso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? — Fleur sonrió ante la molestia de su amiga.

—Casi tres horas, no te angusties— se adelantó a los reclamos de la castaña— Yo ayudé a tu madre con los preparativos y además vino una mujer muy amable a echar una mano, todo está listo y sólo te pide que te arregles y le ayudes a recibir a los invitados.

Refunfuñando, Hermione se introdujo en el cuarto de baño que había en su dormitorio y que sus padres habían añadido después de notar lo incomodo que era para la joven el compartir el de ellos.

Media hora después, Hermione salía de su habitación con todo el porte que había adquirido en los últimos años, caminar sobre unos tacones era lo más sencillo para ella, su ropa tenía todo el gusto que podía conseguir los millones que ganaba al año, y su melena y maquillaje ya eran permanentemente impecables.

—Cariño, te ves preciosa— Alabó Mónica, al ver el vestido negro y sencillo, pero muy elegante de su hija, los botines altos y el cabello suelto y ondulado que la rodeaba como una nube.

—Gracias, mamá, tú también te ves hermosa— le aseguró la muchacha, pero así era Mónica, podía vestir ese vestido blanco y recatado que llevaba en ese momento, o los viejos pantalones bombachos y las camisas hippie que solía usar, y seguir viéndose increíble, era algo natural en su madre.

—Los invitados llegaron— anunció Fleur, quien vestía un conjunto de falda y saco gris perla, su rubio cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta y su maquillaje resaltaba los bellos rasgos de la joven, Wendell venía detrás de ella.

—Hija— saludó simplemente el hombre, Hermione se acercó para recibir un corto y torpe abrazo por parte de su progenitor y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, papá— sonrió ligeramente ante el sonrojo de su padre.

—Te hemos echado de menos, niña— fueron sus palabras, antes de retirarse con su esposa colgada de su brazo hacia la puerta, por donde empezaban a entrar los invitados.

Fleur se unió a ella en la puerta, asintiendo amablemente a las personas que la saludaban después de que Wendell y Mónica la presentaran.

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, veía con obvia sorpresa a la joven hija del matrimonio, apenas podían relacionar a la antigua muchachita que usaba sudaderas amplias y tenis con la mujer que se presentaba ante ellos, y más porque hasta en aquel pequeño pueblo podían reconocer al rostro de varias campañas publicitarias de las marcas más reconocidas.

— ¿Hermione? — la muchacha se tensó al reconocer la suave voz de aquella mujer, ¿cómo alguien podría olvidar a Narcisa Malfoy?

—Narcisa— saludó afablemente su rubia amiga a la mujer que la veía entre sorprendida e impresionada.

—Buenas noches, señora Malfoy— saludó cortantemente la castaña, sorprendiendo a su amiga y a la mujer, pero Fleur lo entendió, era el mismo tono que tomaba su amiga cuando no quería tener nada que ver con su interlocutor, varias veces había escuchado ese mismo tono con algunos fotógrafos y representantes.

—Qué agradable sorpresa el verte— sonrió cariñosamente la Hermione mujer, dirigiendo sus ojos grises y cálidos hacia la joven.

Hermione hizo su sonrisa de siempre, seca y sin emoción real, y asintió a las palabras de la señora, Lucius Malfoy, su esposo, notaba la creciente incomodidad de Hermione y el empeño de su mujer a hacerla hablar, así que decidió intervenir.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Hermione— sonrió diplomáticamente el hombre y continuó su camino hacia el interior de la casa con su confundida esposa de la mano.

Fleur no dijo nada, y tampoco sacaría el tema a relucir, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que no ganaría nada con eso.

Para fortuna de ambas, la velada se llevó a cabo sin más inconvenientes, cortaron el pastel, bailaron un poco, le entregaron sus regalos a Mónica y expuso su más reciente creación, una pintura surrealista donde plasmaba sus diferentes facetas a lo largo de sus cuarenta años.

Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a irse, uno que otro pidió una fotografía con la joven, felicitaron de nuevo a la cumpleañera, y se fueron. Los últimos en irse fueron Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy.

—Ha sido una fiesta encantadora, Mónica, me alegra haber podido ayudar— comentó Narcisa, Hermione entendió en ese momento que la mujer de la que hablaba Fleur había sido ella.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Narcisa— sonrió Mónica, un tanto achispada por la bebida, ambas mujeres se besaron las dos mejillas y se despidieron de los esposos de cada una.

—Hermione, avísanos cuando vengas a Chicago de nuevo, me gustaría mucho poder conversar contigo— se despidió la señora Malfoy, apretando en un abrazo repentino a la estupefacta castaña.

—Hasta luego, señora Malfoy— Narcisa sonrió tristemente al comprender que detrás de su cortes pero fría respuesta, estaba una negativa a su petición, igual no menguaría en sus planes.

Detrás de todo el maquillaje, la ropa de marca y las frías sonrisas, Narcisa Malfoy pudo ver a la muchachita de diecisiete años que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, mojada hasta los huesos pero con la sonrisa más soñadora que jamás hubiera podido ver.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Hermione pudo respirar con tranquilidad por primera vez desde que los Malfoy habían entrado por la puerta de su casa, el pensamiento de que alguno de sus hijos pudieran atravesar en cualquier momento el umbral del lugar y reconocerla la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, gracias al cielo eso no había ocurrido.

La muchacha se despidió de sus padres, abrazó afectuosamente a su madre, evitó la mirada interrogante de su amiga y huyó hacia su habitación, donde los recuerdos y las pesadillas no le dejaron conciliar el sueño apropiadamente.

* * *

_**Hola, quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que mostraron en el primer capítulo, me entusiasman mucho, espero les agrade el segundo capítulo, el largo de los capítulo varía. Besos.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Love always, An.**_

* * *

Bueno, parece que hasta el momento este fic fue el que ganó… :)

En esta historia, Lucius no es… malo… ya saben, no es como acostumbra ser siempre…

Y, aunque sea algo confuso, Chicago va a aparentar ser más pequeño de lo que es, sé que es una ciudad bastante grande en la realidad, pero aquí va a ser más bien algo así como un pueblo, pueden imaginar que es un pueblo cercano a Chicago si les ayuda… :P

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Chapter 3

**an. keisuied = autora**

* * *

La música que resonaba en todo el estudio invadió los oídos de Hermione al momento de entrar, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la joven, una de las pocas veces que una sonrisa verdadera aparecía en ella, apuntó Fleur quien sonrió para sus adentros.

Desde que habían regresado de Chicago notaba a su amiga muy extraña, malhumorada, distraída, justo como cuando la había conocido.

Divisaron al fondo de la habitación en el quinto piso del edificio en el centro de Nueva York, a una pequeña y menuda figura que revolvía prendas, accesorios y zapatos de aquí para allá.

Luna Lovegood, fotógrafa, diseñadora de imagen, y una de las mejores amigas y colaboradoras de Hermione.

—Luna— la llamaron ambas jóvenes por sobre la estruendosa música, la menuda rubia salió de su escondite entre tanta ropa y se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas muy emocionada.

—Qué emoción, sólo esperaremos a los pesados de la campaña y comenzaremos— anunció a modo de saludo.

En cuanto los aludidos entraron al estudio de Luna, reinició la música, le pasó varias prendas a su amiga, la maquilló personalmente y comenzó la sesión de fotos.

La sesión era para la nueva colección de ropa de una diseñadora novata, la razón por la que Hermione y Luna habían aceptado la campaña era porque conocían de hace mucho tiempo a Katie, quien se encontraba en Paris en esos momentos, y sin pensárselo dos veces habían aceptado cuando ella les pidió su ayuda.

Luna manejaba con mano experta los conjuntos de Katie, combinándolos de una manera atractiva y provocadora, conocía cuales eran los mejores ángulos y posiciones de Hermione, y sin duda, conocía su equipo, la campaña sería un éxito.

Los patrocinadores de Luna, Katie y Hermione observaban maravillados cada escena que se montaba, era mucho dinamismo y belleza juntos, Fleur veía a la distancia satisfecha con los resultados que se mostraban.

La música se repitió unas diez veces antes de que dieran por terminado el trabajo, todos en la habitación estaban satisfechos con el trabajo y Fleur pudo ver un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de su castaña amiga que la relajó bastante, hubo un momento en que pensó que no llegaría a verlo y temía que Hermione llegara a explotar, pero Luna había programado la sesión a tiempo y se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su alma.

—Ahora vamos a comer— anunció la enérgica pelinegra, ignorando olímpicamente a los hombres y mujeres que esperaban charlar con ambas, fotógrafa y modelo.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Hermione fácilmente, mientras se iba a cambiar, pasando de los ejecutivos como siempre.

Sus amigas mantuvieron una rápida charla con los representantes y les aseguraron que los detalles del desfile, en el que participaría igualmente Hermione, del lanzamiento de las fotos y la presentación en la semana de la moda se los harían llegar en unos días por correo electrónico.

Con eso, despejaron el estudio de Luna y esperaron a Hermione, quien salió con la ropa con la que había llegado, y salieron al estacionamiento donde Garrett las esperaba listo para partir.

Las amigas se acomodaron en la camioneta de la modelo y salieron rumbo a su restaurante favorito, el cual estaba bastante oculto para evitar las miradas indiscretas de los paparazzis, y es que, aunque Luna y Fleur no eran figuras públicas como lo era Hermione, eran fácilmente relacionadas con ella y por ende, un foco de atención, además de que cualquiera voltearía a ver al trío de bellas amigas.

—Ahora, cuéntenme en qué han estado metidas— exigió Luna, mientras les servían sus platillos y copas de vino.

—Hace poco fuimos a Chicago— anunció Fleur, con aparente indiferencia, sabía que ella no podría sacarle ninguna información a Hermione, pero estaba más que segura de que Luna sí podría.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Cuénteme todo! — Luna sabía tan poco de la vida de Hermione antes de que llegara a Nueva York y fuera modelo, que su sincero cariño la empujaba a querer saber cómo era la familia de su amiga y el lugar en el que había crecido.

—No fue nada importante, sólo el cumpleaños de mi madre— dijo con reticencia y cierta molestia la castaña, comprendía lo que Fleur había hecho, ya había usado la misma táctica antes y con los mismos resultados, toda la verdad.

—Vimos a muchos viejos conocidos de Hermione, estaban realmente sorprendidos por su cambio— atacó la rubia amiga de nuevo, estaba tan empeñada a conseguir información como Hermione a ocultarla.

— ¿Por qué lo estarían? Hermione es muy famosa y popular, es algo normal— espetó Luna, indiferente a la velada batalla entre sus amigas.

—No era muy popular en Chicago— confesó la castaña, jugueteando con su comida.

— ¡Estás de broma! — Se burló Luna, incrédula ante sus palabras— ¡Eres la modelo más cotizada de Estados Unidos!

Hermione hizo una mueca, sí, lo era, pero no siempre había sido así, hasta hace muy poco ella no era nadie, y el pequeño pueblo en donde había nacido conservaba aquella imagen de ella, por eso su sorpresa ante el cambio.

Sólo unas personas no se habían mostrado tan incrédulos ante el cambio de Hermione, y esos habían sido Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, razonó Fleur, parecía que no esperaban nada menos de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo, aun pudieran reconocer a la muchachita que habían asegurado conocer durante el tiempo que había conversado con Narcisa, cuando fue a ayudarles en la fiesta.

—Antes no tenía planes de convertirme en modelo— sentenció Hermione, Fleur sabía eso, y también sabía que no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia en aquel pueblo, pero aun no entendía del todo lo ocurrido.

—Qué desperdicio de talento hubiera sido eso— el cariño en las palabras de Luna no mejoraron el estado de ánimo de Hermione y Fleur lo notó, el brillo que pudo haber visto en los ojos de su amiga, se disolvió al instante.

—Te gustaría el lugar, la humedad hace una mierda con tu cabello pero no podrías encontrar un lugar más encantador que Chicago— le aseguró Fleur, el brillo travieso en los ojos de su rubia amiga alertó a Hermione y satisfizo a Fleur.

—No— negó casi al instante la castaña, poniéndose alerta y a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Me encantaría conocer Chicago— declaró la menuda chica, comenzando a entusiasmarse de verdad e ignorando el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

—Deberíamos pasar este fin de semana con tu familia, Hermione, de todas formas no tenemos nada planeado— sugirió la rubia chica, con aire inocente, la castaña sólo pudo fulminarla con la mirada.

— ¡Sería estupendo! Nada mejor que pasar un relajado fin de semana con tu familia, Hermione— la animó sonriente Luna.

—No creo que sea conveniente— masculló la joven.

—Tonterías, después del desfile de Katie iremos a Chicago— declaró Fleur, la mirada glacial que Hermione le dirigió dejó a Luna de piedra, entonces lo entendió.

La actitud de su amiga no era sólo su habitual timidez que mostraba fuera del set y de las cámaras, ella de verdad no quería ir a aquel lugar, la gente realmente tenía una imagen de ella completamente diferente a lo que era y su enfado con Fleur era monumental.

En un momento cuando Hermione se disculpó y salió rumbo a los baños, la joven tuvo que enfrentarse a Fleur, no era la primera vez que terminaba en medio de uno de los enfrentamientos de sus amigas, pero sentía que la rubia ahora había sobrepasado los límites.

—Fleur, hazme el favor no volver a involucrarme en tus planes bizarros— bufó, su rubia amiga hizo una mueca, sabía que su plan no había sido el mejor y más práctico, pero tenía cinco años de conocer a Hermione y si en todo ese tiempo no le había dicho nada, estaba segura de que no lo haría ahora.

—Luna, escúchame, es por una buena razón— la rubia la observó desconfiada, Fleur tendría que explicarle un poco más sus planes si quería contar con su apoyo— Tú sabes que Hermione guarda algo, algo que no quiere contarnos y que está afectándola, yo sólo quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé qué es lo que pasó, y siento que la respuesta está en Chicago, ahí hay unas personas que pueden saber lo que le ocurrió tan terrible a Hermione que no quiere siquiera estar en ese lugar.

La muchacha suspiró resignada, ella también lo sabía, lo había notado desde el primer momento en que la observó, tanta belleza y delicadeza, medio opacada por unos ojos fríos y con un deje de dolor que no desaparecía del todo, a Hermione le había ocurrido algo en su pasado, algo doloroso.

—Está bien— aceptó la chica, no tan segura de lo que su rubia amiga planeaba, pero con la firme determinación de ayudar a Hermione.

Cuando su amiga regresó del baño no se habló más del tema para no presionarla, pero las chicas estaban decididas y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar y acompañarlas a Chicago, nuevamente.

* * *

_**Missed me? Yo las extrañé mucho! Y como lo pidieron aquí está un nuevo capítulo, corto pero importante para lo que vendrá.**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Love always, An.**_

* * *

Aquí está la tan deseada actualización, espero que les guste…

¿Tienen teorías de lo que va a pasar pronto?

¿Cuándo creen que Draco entre en la historia?

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Hermione sentía varias manos trabajando sobre ella, en su cabello y en su rostro, a su alrededor, corriendo de un lado a otro, pero ella no estaba ahí, su mente estaba muy lejos, en un lugar no tan grato, pero donde solía recluirse de vez en cuando.

Sentada con una fina bata cubriendo su primer atuendo a modelar, sentía unos ojos grises y crueles sobre ella y los suyos aguándose por ardientes lágrimas de puro dolor y desprecio.

Abrió sus ojos, y pestañó varias veces tratando de evitar que llorara de verdad y arruinara su maquillaje, enfocó su mirada y regresó a la realidad.

—Oh, Hermione, estás preciosa— la alabó Katie, su carismática y dulce amiga, nerviosa hasta los huesos por su primer desfile importante, encabezado por una modelo de prestigio y con cientos de críticos esperando por matar sus ilusiones y arrastrar un poco el trabajo de Hermione, pero ella no lo permitiría.

—Es sólo el gran equipo que tienes, Katie, todo saldrá perfecto— le aseguró la castaña, levantándose de la silla donde había estado por más de una hora.

—Muy bien, todo está listo, es cuestión de que tomemos asiento y encuentre a Fleur— llegó Luna, entusiasmada y rebosante de energía, Hermione estaba segura de que ella sola podría encender todas las luces del recinto donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

—Luna, por favor, busca a Fleur, quiero hablar un momento antes con ella— le pidió la modelo, mientras Katie arreglaba unos cuantos detalles, la pelinegra asintió y salió corriendo del camerino con los tacones altísimos.

Afuera, entre las gradas llenas de gente y esperando a que el tedioso asunto llegara a su fin, un muchacho más apuesto que algunos de los modelos masculinos que estaban aglomerados ahí, suspiraba hastiado de todo eso, lo único que le gustaba de la moda era poder llevarse a la cama a una que otra de las modelos, pero todo aquel despilfarre y entusiasmo por unos cuantos trapos más o menos decorados francamente le causaba roña.

El muchacho, de fuertes músculos, rasgos marcados, alto y cabello cobrizo, suspiró con el arrepentimiento de haber asistido grabado en todo su apuesto rostro.

— ¿Puedes creer la cantidad de personas que hay? — Se quejó su acompañante, Daphne, una modelo más baja que el promedio, y por ende, menos reconocida de lo que le gustaría, estaba ahí para pescar a algún personaje que impulsara su carrera, por eso mismo, Draco Malfoy no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. — Hay un rumor de que la modelo Hermione encabezará el desfile.

¿Hermione? El nombre captó la atención del joven por primera vez desde que Daphne había abierto la boca, pero, no podía ser la misma muchacha que él recordaba.

La imagen de una muchachita empapada hasta los huesos, temblando como una hoja, y con ropa desgastada, se le figuraba más como a un pequeño ratón asustadizo, no como una modelo de primera categoría.

— ¿Draco? — La familiar voz le llamó la atención al joven, al girar su rostro se encontró con unos ojos grises muy parecidos a los suyos y una mueca divertida, Bill, su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Le espetó el cobrizo, la sonrisa de su hermano se ensanchó al ver la molestia del joven.

Bill Malfoy, un brabucón dos años mayor que Draco, de músculos enormes y un sentido del humor bastante macabro.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, hermanito— contestó con sorna, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la acompañante de su hermano que veía todo el lugar con evidente envidia— Yo vengo de cacería, tú no lo sé.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, la estruendosa risotada del joven Bill llamó la atención de varias personas entre la concurrencia, incluidas a dos jóvenes que conversaban un tanto apartados de ellos y que los observaron con reprobación.

—Bill, por favor, sé más discreto, estás molestando a los asistentes— le reprendió una voz masculina y más calmada que Draco también reconoció, lo que le faltaba.

Neville estaba señalando hacia las dos jóvenes que seguían viendo hacia ellos con irritación, Bill inmediatamente cambió su postura por una más moderada y un gesto conquistador, pero las muchachas, una menuda chica y una rubia escultural, ya no les prestaban más atención y se dirigían hacia la parte trasera del escenario, donde se encontraban todas las modelos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares— apuntó Neville, igualmente apuesto que sus hermanos, con un cabello negro y un año menor que Draco, se despidió con un movimiento de mano de su hermano y jaló a Bill hacia sus asientos, varias sillas después.

Las luces bajaron en ese momento, toda la gente guardó silencio, una ronca voz presentó la colección de la diseñadora Katie Bell, y la música comenzó a sonar, dándoles la bienvenida a las modelos.

Una a una, comenzaron a salir entre rubias y pelirrojas, todas bastante delgadas y con incipientes curvas, pero que portaban los diseños con gracias y elegancia, Draco, medio hipnotizado con tanta belleza, apenas notaba los esporádicos bufidos de Daphne y sus comentarios desdeñosos acerca de una u otra modelo.

Finalmente presentaron a la obra maestra de Katie, un vestido de novia que prometía, según el maestro de ceremonias, ser tan hermoso que arrancaría lágrimas.

La música electro que había estado resonando durante todo el desfile paró y en su lugar, comenzó a sonar una balada suave y realmente mágica, algo en el interior de Draco comenzó a removerse con cierta anticipación, la mezcla entre las palabras de aquel hombre y la música cósmica realmente hicieron su efecto en el chico de ojos grises.

Ante sus ojos, la mujer más hermosa que pudo haber visto jamás, apareció, casi como una visión. Una castaña de bonitas curvas y ojos profundos portaba magnánima un brillante y delicado vestido de novia, un aura de solemnidad la rodeaba como un halo, la música iba a la perfección con la cadencia de sus pasos, Draco estaba hipnotizado ante la imagen de esa hermosa ninfa, que duró mucho menos de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Como llegó, desapareció detrás del escenario.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar mientras las modelos, en una sola fila salían al escenario y se colocaban en media luna, dejando un espacio por donde la ninfa volvió a salir de la mano de la diseñadora, los aplausos sobresaltaron un poco a Draco, pero él también comenzó a aplaudir, la bella modelo volvió a desaparecer en el interior del escenario y todas las modelos le siguieron.

—Era cierto después de todo— suspiró Daphne, limpiando una lágrima que tenía en el rabillo del ojo, Draco supuso que se refería a que el vestido le arrancaría una lágrima por su belleza.

—Debo ir a ver a mis hermanos— le anunció el joven, pero la muchachita ya había salido disparada hacia un grupo de personas que sonreían y hablaban entre sí, el rubio se alzó de hombros y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos que lo veían divertidos.

— ¿Al fin pudiste deshacerte de tu mascota? — Se burló Bill, riendo estruendosamente por su broma, Neville sonrió socarrón también.

— ¿Encontraron a las mujeres que los miraron mal? — Su hermano mayor hizo una mueca, y la sonrisa de su hermano menor desapareció. — Es lo que imaginé— se burló Draco, él, como seguramente sus hermanos lo hicieron, estuvieron al pendiente de que las dos jóvenes aparecieran en la pasarela, pero no lo habían hecho.

Sólo aquel sueño envuelto en tela blanca de mirada profunda.

— ¿Has visto a la última modelo? Está para morirse— comentó Bill, como siempre con su mal gusto, provocando una mirada fulminante de parte del muchacho. — ¿Qué tiene? Todos la hemos visto.

—No me gustaría tener que decir esto, pero concuerdo con Bill— comentó Neville, ganando otra mirada de su hermano.

—Como sea— terció el mayor de los Malfoy, utilizando aquella habilidad tan suya de cambiar rápidamente de un tema a otro— Escuché decir a una de las chicas que estaba sentadas junto a mí, que es una modelo muy famosa y que no le da la hora ni a Orlando Bloom— se mofó el joven.

Con ese último comentario dejaron de lado a la joven modelo, para centrarse en otras muchachas, Neville y Bill debatían a qué muchacha abordarían cada uno en la fiesta póstuma al desfile, sin embargo, Draco se mantenía al margen, la verdad es que no había estado prestando mucha atención al desfile y a las modelos hasta que apareció aquella hermosa castaña.

¿Debería tratar de abordar a aquella joven a pesar de que su hermano le había asegurado que lo mandaría de paseo?

El joven cobrizo se convenció de que no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía, y se conformó con esperar a que por lo menos le dijera su nombre y su número.

Olvidándose de su antigua acompañante se fue junto con sus hermanos, cada uno llevaba un auto diferente, ya que si tenían suerte con alguna de las modelos, no podrían ir en el mismo vehículo.

Draco se subió a su Maserati Ghibli S Q4, su más reciente adquisición y más preciada posesión, mientras que Neville tomaba su Audi R8, y Bill su Mercedes-Benz CLS.

Los jóvenes siguieron a su hermano menor quien sí sabía la ubicación de la fiesta, condujeron a una velocidad mayor a la necesaria pero estaban seguros de que la fiesta ya había comenzado y no querían dejar la oportunidad de conquistar a sus presas.

Pronto estuvieron en el interior del lugar donde sonaba una música bastante alegre, los muchachos reconocieron varias caras del desfile quienes ya estaban conversando amenamente con copa en mano, Bill les consiguió rápidamente unas bebidas, lo cual el cobrizo agradeció.

Mientras el lugar se llenaba más y más, Draco comenzaba a desesperarse, todas las modelos ya se encontraban ahí, platicando aquí y allá con algunos otros modelos y varios hombres anhelantes de su atención, pero ni pista de la joven castaña.

—Ni rastro de la rubiecita— gritó Bill por sobre la estridente música, Neville negó en señal de que él tampoco encontraba a su chica elegida, Draco permaneció estoico en su posición, con su trago casi por terminar.

Entre un grupo bastante amplio Draco divisó a una delgada castaña, pero no era la modelo, era la diseñadora, seguramente ella sabría donde se encontraba, razonó el joven. Decidido, se dirigió hacia la muchacha, quien estaba enganchada a un joven delgado y bastante más bajo que él, pero que observaba con pura fascinación a la chica.

—Disculpa— llamó la atención de la joven, cuidando de no parecer provocativo y hacer que el joven se llevara a la única persona que le diera el paradero de su modelo estrella. — Soy Draco Malfoy, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su vestido de novia.

La joven asintió sonriente con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, se alejaron un poco del circulo que los rodeaba, seguidos por la insistente mirada de quien supuso sería su novio.

—Usted dirá— lo animó la joven.

—Quisiera saber si podría hacer ese mismo diseño para mi novia— los ojos de la chica relampaguearon de triunfo— Pero antes me gustaría hablar con la modelo que lo presentó.

— ¿Con Hermione? — Cuestionó intrigada la muchacha, revelándole el nombre de la modelo, "Hermione", el cobrizo saboreó el nombre en su mente.

—Sí precisamente con ella, Hermione— aseguró el joven, regocijándose con su triunfo.

—Lo siento, pero ella ha salido de viaje en este mismo momento— se disculpó la diseñadora, apenada de que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Draco sintió su triunfo desmoronándose, pero una idea se formó en su cabeza.

—Quizá podría ser en otro momento, yo también debo hacer un viaje, pero en cuanto ella regrese puedes buscarme a este número y podremos hablar acerca de ese vestido— el joven le tendió una tarjeta donde estaban anotados su nombre y dos números donde podría localizarlo— Créame que estoy muy interesado, señorita Bell.

La chica se arreboló de emoción, tomó la tarjeta y asintió con ahínco.

—Yo lo llamaré en cuanto me ponga en contacto con ella— Draco sonrió satisfecho y se alejó.

No tenía ninguna intención de comprar ningún vestido de novia, ni siquiera tenía novia, y le pesaba tener que engañar a aquella joven que se notaba amaba su carrera, pero eso sería un daño colateral, que estaba más que dispuesto a tomar si con ello conseguía a aquella ninfa preciosa.

Con un sentimiento de gozo y satisfacción, Draco pasó el resto de la velada, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por los enfurruñados de sus hermanos, que habían perdido a sus presas.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, y tomando un avión rumbo a Chicago, se encontraban Luna, Fleur y Hermione.

La razón por la que la castaña había pedido a Luna que buscara a Fleur, era para informarle que si viajarían, sería lo más pronto posible, en cuanto terminara el desfile, tomarían su vuelo rumbo a Chicago y no se quedarían ahí por más de dos días, y era su última palabra.

Como solía decir su madre, a mal paso darle prisa, y Hermione estaba decidida a darle toda la prisa que pudiera al asunto.

* * *

**Hi, sweethearts! Ahora apreció Draco.**

**Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

Ok, por fin vemos a Draco, ¿qué piensan de él?

Bueno, espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto, esto segura de que a todos les va a encantar el siguiente!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Saluditos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	5. Chapter 5

Narcisa Malfoy suspiró mientras dejaba pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo con su vida? Ya estaba en edad de poder cuidar a su nietos, de hornear pasteles para ellos y verlos crecer mientras sus hijos hacían una vida plena y feliz al lado de unas mujeres buenas que procuraran su felicidad tanto como ella lo había hecho.

Pero no era así, ahí estaba, esperando a que su amado esposo regresara del hospital en el que trabajaba y anhelando una de las pocas visitas que sus hijos se dignaban a hacerle, como Draco lo había mencionado, él no iría ese fin de semana por asuntos de negocios, Bill y Neville sí irían, pero ya muy tarde ese mismo sábado.

Mientras tanto ella estaba ahí, sentada en el mullido sillón y aburrida como una ostra, ni siquiera arreglar su bello e inmaculado jardín la entretenía ya.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus melancólicas elucubraciones, se apresuró a la puerta donde volvían a hacer sonar el timbre, al abrirla, se encontró con dos bellísimas mujeres que la miraban sonrientes.

—Señora Malfoy, espero que se acuerde de mí, soy Fleur, nos conocimos en la fiesta de Mónica Granger— Narcisa reconoció a la imponente jovencita que había conocido hacia unos días, hermosa, decidida, directa y muy amable, también la mejor amiga de Hermione.

—Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Fleur, pasa por favor— la muchacha aceptó la invitación y entró a la blanca y hermosa residencia de la mujer.

—Esta es Luna Lovegood, una buena amiga de Hermione y mía— presentó la rubia joven a la mujer, Luna, como siempre, saltó a sus brazos y se presentó con todo el encanto que sus padres habían implementado en ella.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señora Malfoy— saludó la joven después de besar ambas mejillas de la mujer.

—Lo mismo digo, pero por favor chicas, llámenme Narcisa, la señora Malfoy es mi suegra, y digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien— las tres mujeres rieron por la broma de Narcisa, la mujer era encantadora a ojos de cualquiera y más para las jóvenes. Se instalaron en la sala donde momentos antes había estado tan triste y sola, y comenzaron a platicar amenamente.

Tan entusiasmada estaba la mujer de su repentina visita, que no se percató, hasta momentos antes, de que Hermione no se encontraba con ellas.

—Bueno, pero… ¿Dónde está Hermione? — Las muchachas se miraron inseguras entre sí, antes de que Fleur contestara.

—De eso queríamos hablar con usted, Narcisa, queremos saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a Hermione antes de irse a Nueva York— le preguntó la joven rubia, tomando su siempre efectiva actitud inquisidora e implacable, sin embargo, ella no sabía que la señora Malfoy había estudiado leyes, y en ese aspecto, superaba a Fleur en experiencia.

—Qué es lo que quieren saber— la directa respuesta de la mujer descolocó un poco a ambas jóvenes, la mirada de Fleur se llenó de admiración y los ojos de Luna de burla hacia su amiga, pero completa simpatía por la mujer.

—Narcisa—intervino la divertida rubia, al ver la conmoción de su amiga— Fleur y yo creemos que usted puede decirnos sobre la vida de Hermione durante sus últimos años aquí en Chicago— terminó suavemente, Narcisa asintió, aunque no estaba del todo segura por qué habían recurrido a ella siendo amiga de Hermione, bien pudieran haberle preguntado a Mónica o su misma amiga.

—Hermione nos ha dicho que nació y creció aquí, pero por alguna razón no le gusta estar aquí y ha evitado hacerlo desde que salió hace cinco años— continuó Fleur, dejando estupefacta a la señora Malfoy, no podía creer lo que le decían.

—No sé qué decirles, tengo una teoría, pero no estoy segura de que sea esa la razón por lo que Hermione ha evitado estar en Chicago, es demasiado…— La voz de Narcisa fue interrumpida por el fuerte estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta.

—Bill, te dije que la puerta estaba abierta, no era necesario que la pateras de esa menara— le reprendía el joven, entrando detrás de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Mami, estamos en casa! —Gritó el hombre, ignorando a su hermano.

—Bill, eres un simio— bufó Neville, entrando con su maleta en mano y corriendo hacia su dormitorio, como cuando tenía quince años y regresaba del instituto.

—Oh, vamos hermanito, no seas una princesa— se burló el muchacho, con su siempre áspero sentido del humor.

—Bill— le reprendió su madre, usando un tono de voz más serio y seco de lo que cualquiera de sus hijos estaba acostumbrando, esto llamó la atención del joven y su hermano, que se había quedado a medio camino de las escaleras.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes a la sala donde su madre se encontraba, se quedaron de piedra, justamente, en frente de ellos en la casa de su madre, estaban las dos mujeres que se habían escabullido de ambos.

La escultural rubia que había impresionado al mayor de los Malfoy, y la otra menuda rubia que se había robado la mirada del hijo menor de Narcisa Malfoy.

—Luna y Fleur creerán que tengo por hijos a un par de barbajanes— los reprendió la mujer, mucho más suavemente ahora que había visto las miradas de estupefacción de sus dos hijos. — Saluden apropiadamente— ordenó e inmediatamente ambos jóvenes acataron.

—Bill Malfoy— se presentó el mayor, mostrando su más seductora sonrisa a la rubia muchacha que aceptaba su mano un tanto irritada.

—Neville Malfoy— saludó el rubio hermano de éste, a la otra que lo veía con la expresión en blanco, asintiendo al muchacho.

—Narcisa, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos— declaró Fleur, acercándose a su amiga y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Por favor, muchachas, quédense a comer, podremos hablar más tarde— sugirió la señora Malfoy, un brillo perverso en los ojos de sus hijos hizo desistir a las jóvenes de aceptar la propuesta de la amable mujer.

—Debemos reunirnos con Hermione en unos minutos, será en otra ocasión— intervino Luna, con su expresión tan en blanco como hace unos momentos.

—Regresen pronto, por favor— les pidió dulcemente, mientras las acompañaba a la puerta.

—Lo intentaremos, Narcisa— le aseguró la alta muchacha, mientras salían de la casa y se alejaban lo más pronto posible de aquellos dos canallas.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé— masculló molesta la joven Hale, mientras subía a su auto y salía rumbo a la casa de los Granger.

—Y que lo digas— concordó Luna, tratando de descongelar su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Malfoy, una muy molesta Narcisa reprendía fuertemente a sus imprudentes hijos.

—Primero llegan como si fueran unos mocosos sin educación y luego quieren dárselas de Don Juan en mi presencia, en cuanto llegue su padre sabrán qué es educación si no lo han sabido entender en todos estos años, paso la mayor parte de mis días sola y abandonada por mis tres ingratos hijos y justo cuando una compañía afable y agradable llega hasta mí ustedes las ahuyentan en menos de dos minutos— Narcisa no gritaba, pero sus palabras llenas de furia amedrentaban los suficiente a los muchachos que pocas veces presenciaron a su madre molesta—Ahora, vayan a sus habitaciones, no cenarán esta noche— terminó determinante la mujer, viendo cómo sus hijos marchaban escaleras arriba tan mansos como si tuvieran diez años y no más de veinte.

Ya dentro de sus respectivos dormitorios, los jóvenes Malfoy no podían agradecer más su suerte.

Las mismas muchachas que los habían dejado frustrados, molestos, y hasta cierto punto, desilusionados, a pesar de haber salido con varias modelos muy hermosas, los jóvenes estaban seguros de no haber visto a mujeres iguales, por eso mismo, estaban decididos, a conquistarlas, costara lo que costara, y para eso, los contactos de su madre en aquella ciudad les servirían infinitamente.

* * *

**Hi! Corazones, sé que no tiene nada de Draco y Hermione aunque lo esperaban, pero ya verán, sean pacientes.**

**Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

Veo que les ha estado gustando esta historia… :D

Y, como dijo la autora original, sé que esperaban ver a Mione y a Draco, pero ¿no aman a estos cuatro jovencitos? :P

Como siempre:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe


	6. Chapter 6

Draco despertó, como ya era habitual desde las dos últimas semanas, con un fuerte latido en el pecho, una ligera capa de sudor y la garganta seca de tanto gritar por la noche.

Sus sueños, o más bien dicho, el mismo sueño que había experimentado últimamente no dejaba de atormentarlo, y la situación comenzaba a perturbarlo de verdad.

Desde esa ocasión en la que se encontró con la reencarnación de Afrodita en aquel desfile de modas, no podía dejar de soñar con una chiquilla pecosa y desarreglada, lo cual intrigaba a Draco Malfoy a un nivel demasiado grande.

Se levantó de su enorme cama sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento en el noveno piso de uno de los mejores edificios la ciudad.

Mientras tomaba un vaso con agua helada, recordó la mirada anhelante de una muchachita bajita y desgarbada, cubierta completamente por la lluvia imperiosa de Chicago, con las botas llenas de lodo hasta el tobillo y el cabello hecho una masa enmarañada y pegada en su rostro, un desastre.

Inmediatamente después de aquella imagen se aparecía la hermosa ninfa de la pasarela y él, por más que la llamaba, con una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido, corría detrás de ella para después caer de rodillas a sus pies y descubrir, con creciente horror, que en su mano yacía su latiente corazón.

El sueño en sí era bastante bizarro y confuso, sin embargo, no era aquello lo que más frustraba al joven cobrizo, sino aquella sensación de completa desdicha y vacío que sentía al ver alejarse a la mujer, sin dignarse a voltear siquiera y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

El joven bufó y terminó su vaso con agua para regresar a su cama y tratar de recuperar un poco de fuerzas, esa misma mañana debía conducir hasta Chicago para la visita a su madre, lo cual no lo entusiasmaba demasiado.

Draco amaba muchísimo a su madre, pero últimamente no paraba de insinuarle que ya estaba en edad de conocer a una buena jovencita y le diera nietos. Con sus hermanos no había tal problema porque Bill le aseguraba que estaba trabajando en ello, lo que dejaba a su madre tranquila aunque en realidad lo que el hijo mayor de Narcisa Malfoy hacía era darle una velada imagen de su alocada vida por las calles de Nueva York; Neville por otro lado, no sufría con ello puesto que su madre aun lo veía como el bebé de la familia.

Debido a esto, Draco quedaba como el único blanco de los anhelos de su madre, quien no se detendría hasta tener al futuro heredero Malfoy.

De regreso en su dormitorio, el cobrizo intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño, sólo para revolverse en su cama hasta bien entrada la mañana y tuviera que emprender su camino hacia Chicago.

En la costa opuesta de la ciudad, miles de personas revoloteaban alrededor de una bien maquillada y arreglada Hermione, quien se preparaba para el segundo desfile de Chanel del año.

—Repíteme por qué tus amigas decidieron irse al pueblo de mierda, alias Chicago, en lugar de estar en un desfile de Chanel— pidió Oliver Wood, su maquillista personal y uno de sus más allegados amigos, quien había estado ausente durante tres semanas disfrutando de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

—Se lo prometieron a Mónica— Oliver asintió mientras repasaba una capa de brillo sobre los labios de Hermione.

Oliver Wood era el típico hombre apuesto que todas suponían tenía preferencias diferentes, sin embargo, aquello no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, su amor por el maquillaje había nacido por incentivo de su madre, quien le aseguraba que no había más bello arte que el de trabajar sobre un lienzo tan vivo como lo es el rostro de una persona, más si esta es una Hermione mujer.

Él había nacido cerca de Chicago, y la razón por la que Hermione y él no se habían conocido antes era porque Oliver había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia con su madre en Texas, visitaba muy poco a su padre porque él no aprobaba la educación que su ex esposa le implementaba a su único hijo varón. Con el tiempo, Oliver simplemente dejó de visitar a su padre, aceptó que lo creyera homosexual y se dedicó a realizar su sueño de trabajar con las modelos más exclusivas de la industria, una de ellas, Hermione Granger.

—Tu madre puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone— comentó distraído, revisando que no hubiera ningún defecto en el maquillaje de su mejor amiga.

—Ya lo creo— comentó Hermione, con un bufido.

— ¡Ya es hora! — Gritó alegremente una de las organizadoras, apremiando a que las jóvenes modelos salieran a la pasarela.

—Rómpete una pierna, cariño— le susurró dulcemente Oliver, besando castamente los labios de la castaña y viéndola dirigirse en toda su gracia hacia el escenario.

El pasado fin de semana que había ido a Chicago con sus amigas, después de que se desaparecieran por varias horas y no le dijeran dónde habían estado, Mónica las había convencido de que la visitaran pronto y ellas aceptaron encantadas la invitación, proponiendo por su parte que lo harían todos los fines de semana que tuvieran libres, empezando por ese mismo.

El hecho de que Hermione no tuviera disponible ese tiempo pareció no importarles en absoluto, Fleur se comprometió a manejar todos sus asuntos a distancia, sin descuidar ni uno solo, le pidió a Oliver que acortara sus vacaciones un par de días y estuviera con ella en el desfile, así con todo arreglado y bien organizado, habían tomado el vuelo de Nueva York a Chicago.

Como siempre, la Hermione modelo hizo su trabajo excepcionalmente, dejando a más de uno anonadado con su belleza y elegancia, después de todo, era modelo desde hace más de cinco años y era una de las figuras más reconocidas, aquello era casi natural para ella. Caminó acorde a la melódica canción que estaba dispuesta para el desfile y al final, salió de la mano de Karl para recibir el aplauso general.

Detrás del escenario, Oliver la esperaba con el rostro deslumbrado, sin duda admiraba mucho a su amiga, más porque, a diferencia de Luna y Fleur, él sí sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en Chicago durante sus últimos años de secundaria.

Oliver lo sabía debido a que, tanto como Hermione, había sufrido por todos aquellos que lo molestaban por su pasión al maquillaje, él más que nadie podía entender todo lo que había tenido que pasar, sólo que contrario a su amiga que sólo había sufrido por un chico, él había sido acosado por toda la comunidad varonil.

—Como siempre, ma chérie, perfecto— comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras la apretujaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo porque no había muestras de afecto que la reconfortaran más que aquellas, para qué negarlo, echaba de menos a la controladora Fleur y a la siempre enérgica Luna, eran sus mejores amigas, su apoyo y compañía, fuera de ellas, de Oliver y de sus padres, no tenía a nadie más, ni siquiera a un pretendiente, ya que su temor y los fantasmas de su pasado la atormentaban demasiado como para permitirle tener una relación normal.

Un viejo sentimiento de amargura subió por su pecho y se instaló en su mirada, quitándole cierta belleza a su fino rostro.

—No pienses en él, por favor—susurró el joven en su oído, regresando a la muchacha de ese mundo lleno de tinieblas.

—Lo siento— se disculpó seria, apartándose de su amigo— Estaré lista en un minuto.

Como lo prometió, casi inmediatamente Hermione estuvo lista para irse del recinto y dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Oliver, donde pasarían una tarde tranquila y relajada para que su amigo le contara su viaje por el mar mediterráneo.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, las amigas de la modelo pasaban una relajada tarde con la madre de su mejor amiga, y la señora Malfoy.

—Muy bien, sé que están aquí para escuchar sobre el pasado de Hermione— soltó a bocajarro Narcisa Malfoy, en un momento en el que Mónica Granger salió de la estancia donde conversaban animadamente desde hacía más de una hora.

—Es muy perceptiva, Narcisa— la alabó Luna, quien también lo era.

—Tengo tres hijos, debo serlo— bromeó la mujer, mientras creaba más suspenso en las muchachas. —Y lo haré, les diré todo lo que sé, pero no aquí, las espero a cenar esta noche en mi casa.

Las jóvenes aceptaron de buen agrado la cena con la agradable mujer, sin saber que en la casa de los Malfoy, esperaban los tres retoños de estos.

* * *

_**¿Cómo ven? Por lo pronto no se van a encontrar, aun.**_

_**¿Lo amaron, odiaron, me detestan, reviews?**_

_**¡Besos para quienes me leen!**_

_**Love always, An.**_

* * *

¿Qué piensan que fue lo que le pasó a Mione?

Dejen sus comentarios en un review…

Como siempre:

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione ingresó al iluminado estudio donde se realizaría la última sesión fotográfica para la colección de Katie, la que se presentaría en la semana de la moda en París y quizá la más importante de todas.

Conocía al fotógrafo, se llamaba Alec, aunque no recordaba su apellido, tenía una hermana que también incursionaba en el mundo del modelaje, pero a criterio de Hermione y varios colegas, incluso su hermano tenía más futuro en ese campo que ella, era demasiado… pequeña, de estatura, porque en edad superaba a Hermione por unos dos años cuando menos.

— ¡Hermione! — La conocida voz de Katie llamó a la joven que iba directo y sin escalas a su camerino para prepararse.

—Katie— saludó la joven, abrazando suavemente a su amiga.

—Alec ya llegó, será mejor que vayas a maquillarte— Hermione asintió y se dirigió junto con su estilista y Oliver al camerino.

—Estás bellísima— admiró el joven la obra que había realizado en su amiga, un maquillaje mucho más dramático al que estaba acostumbrado, pero esa era la propuesta de la campaña para la colección y debía hacer lo mejor posible— Aunque no se compara con tu belleza natural— le aseguró su amigo, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, algo poco usual en la joven en los últimos tiempos.

—Eres el mejor, Oliver— Hermione besó ligeramente los labios de su amigo, lo cual ya era costumbre en ellos.

La castaña salió del camerino en una nube de polvo cosmético y suave seda, la sesión comenzó como siempre para ella, con música, era casi como si con cada nota y palabra de la música ella se fuera transformando, logrando así un estilo único en cada pose y cada gesto que hacía.

Alec era un buen fotógrafo, concreto en lo que quería pero con una gran visión y creatividad para cada imagen, cuando sentía que la tensión por una captura no lograda comenzaba a afectarla, el joven le dedicaba una suave sonrisa que relajaba a la muchacha, cosa rara.

—Vamos, preciosa, ésta será la fotografía estelar— sonreía entusiasmado el muchacho, mientras hacia una toma cercana de su rostro, haciendo sonrojar muy levemente a la chica, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Oliver.

Muchos cambios de atuendo, cerca de mil quinientas fotos, reflectores y tres horas con la misma canción, la sesión terminó.

—Eres increíble, preciosa— halagó Alec a la castaña, mientras repasaba rápidamente las fotos en su cámara y perdiéndose del sonrojo más extenso de la joven.

—Es la mejor— comentó Oliver, rodeando protectoramente a su amiga por los hombros.

—Ya lo creo— sonrió ampliamente el joven, viendo a los chicos abrazados y alejándose de ellos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Cuestionó medio furibunda la muchacha, su amigo ahogó una carcajada ante la expresión de la castaña.

—Mione, deberías haber visto la expresión en su rostro, te comía con la mirada— se mofó el joven.

—Ese era precisamente su trabajo, Oliver— replicó su amiga.

—En teoría sí, pero créeme, él estaba haciendo algo más que su trabajo— aseguró con voz sugerente el muchacho, mientras localizaba a una bonita morena a quien invitaría a salir.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero por increíble que pareciera, la idea no le molestó, Alec era amigable, un genio en su trabajo, se sentía cómoda a su alrededor y era bastante atractivo.

Después de cambiarse por una ropa mucho más cómoda y su maquillaje volviera a ser natural, la modelo salió de su camerino para encontrarse con un sonriente Alec quien la esperaba sentado descuidadamente sobre una silla.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó con aquella sonrisa que la joven comenzaba a identificar como algo natural en él.

—Qué tal, Alec—contestó tímida, algo bastante extraño en ella.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? Hay un bar muy cerca de aquí que sirve la mejor pasta del mundo, te lo aseguro— Con aquella mirada cálida, la sonrisa coqueta y el buen ánimo del joven, Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

Dispuestos a pasar una tarde agradable después de un arduo día de trabajo y bajo la divertida mirada de Oliver, los jóvenes salieron del edificio, tomaron el ascensor y se vieron inmersos en las turbulentas calles de Nueva York.

En el quinto piso de aquel edificio, un agitado Draco Malfoy subía por las escaleras hasta el noveno piso de éste, no podía creer su suerte.

Primero, su teléfono se había arruinado gracias a una de las tantas bromas infantiles de su hermano mientras estaba en Chicago, por esta razón, no estuvo toda la tarde con su madre ni pudo ser localizado hasta muy entrada la noche, sólo para encontrar una llamada de Katie que no dudó en contestar. La joven le confirmó lo que esperaba, la modelo estaba de nuevo en Nueva York y él apenas tenía el tiempo justo para viajar.

Se le había pinchado una de las llantas en su camino y tuvo que tomar un vuelo dos horas más tarde de lo que esperaba, por lo que ahora llegaba tarde y sólo rogaba porque su Afrodita aun siguiera en aquel estudio fotográfico.

Cuando el rubio por fin llegó a la puerta del estudio se encontró con que la modelo había salido del edificio unos minutos antes en compañía del fotógrafo.

Pero ahí se encontraban la diseñadora y el maquillista de la modelo, la primera se acercó anhelante hacia él, mientras que el joven miraba inquisitivamente al hombre que recién entraba, Oliver Wood podía jurar haber visto ese rostro antes.

—Draco Malfoy, creí que no vendría— sonrió ampliamente Katie, anhelando afianzar una venta de su colección, más porque había reconocido a uno de los mayores empresarios de Seattle y esperaba que el que él comprara una de sus creaciones para su futura esposa le diera un poco más de reconocimiento.

—Hubo complicaciones— dijo con voz ronca, tratando de ocultar su fatiga por la carrera y su frustración por saber que su ninfa había huido de él nuevamente.

Cuando el joven Oliver escuchó su nombre de labios de la dulce Katie, lo reconoció, era él, el miserable que había lastimado profundamente a su amiga y ahora se encontraba ahí, buscando por ella descaradamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace cinco años.

De un momento a otro el joven Wood vio todo en rojo, recordó todas las lágrimas que su amiga derramó por aquel oscuro pasado, el frío en los ojos de su amiga y el permanente dolor que se reflejaba detrás de la profesionalidad de estos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Oliver avanzó el tramo que lo separaba del joven Malfoy, o bastardo Malfoy como él solía llamarlo en su cabeza, y estrelló su puño contra su nariz.

* * *

**Hi! ¿cómo ven? Decidí subir capítulo nuevo porque soy más buena que el pan y porque... **

**No les he agradecido el gran apoyo que siempre me dan pero sepan que son lo mejor del mundo y que sin ustedes no seguiría con esta locura, ¡Las amo!**

**Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

¿Qué piensan de Alec? ¿Ya saben quién es su hermana?

¿Quieren el siguiente capítulo? ¡Apuesto a que sí! :D

Para obtenerlo,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver Wood salió hecho una furia del estudio, no sin antes haberle sonsacado toda la verdad a Katie y haber hecho que jurara no volver a ayudar al bastardo Malfoy a contactar a Hermione, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarle ese dolor a su mejor amiga.

Dentro del edificio, un muy adolorido Draco despotricaba en contra de la bestia que le había roto la nariz, el sangrado había manchado su ropa de diseñador y casi le desfiguraba el rostro.

—Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho de verdad— volvía a disculparse una afligida Katie, no sabía qué hacer, deseaba que Fleur hubiera estado ahí, ella sabría qué hacer, con esa idea la joven se decidió a llamar a la representante de Hermione.

Mientras se retiraba para llamar por teléfono, los estruendosos gritos de Draco exigiendo que despidieran al hombre que lo había atacado resonaban por todo el estudio.

Al tercer toque, Fleur contestó.

—Delacour— fue la respuesta profesional de su amiga.

—Hola Fleur, es Katie— inmediatamente el tono frío de la muchacha cambió.

—_Hola, Katie, Hermione me acaba de informar que la sesión terminó y todo va de maravilla_— ante sus palabras, Katie se sintió realmente apenada.

—Sobre eso, hay un problema—Fleur cambió su tono por uno más profesional de nuevo.

— _¿Qué problema?_ — Si algo había ocurrido con las fotos, la joven rubia estaba más que segura de que Hermione se negaría a realizar la sesión de nuevo.

—No es nada con las fotos— Con el alivió que eso le dio, Fleur le pidió más tranquilamente que le explicara lo ocurrido.

Con voz trémula y muy nerviosa Katie le explicó todo, desde la petición de Draco tiempo atrás, su llamada y lo ocurrido con Oliver.

Su interlocutora la escuchaba atentamente con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, Katie había dicho que Draco Malfoy se había presentado, sabía que Narcisa tenía tres hijos pero hasta el momento sólo conocía a dos, ¿sería posible que fuera el mismo? Y si era así ¿por qué la reacción de Oliver? La joven estaba segura como que se llamaba Fleur Delacour, que el joven amigo de Hermione sabía algo que ellas no y por eso su reacción, y todo volvía a recaer en el mismo lugar, los Malfoy.

—_Escucha, si no has sacado a todo el mundo hazlo ahora mismo y adviérteles que como algo salga en un periódico por la mañana los despedirás a todos, al hombre dile que despediremos de inmediato a su atacante y le daremos una compensación por lo ocurrido_— comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿Despediremos a Oliver? — preguntó Katie, incrédula. Fleur resopló por el teléfono.

— _¿Acaso quieres que Hermione nos saque los ojos? Por supuesto que no lo haremos, Hermione me mataría si permitiera eso, pero será lo que tú le dirás al tal Malfoy, en cuanto hayas hecho lo que te dije, llámame de nuevo._

—De acuerdo, gracias Fleur, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer— y Fleur lo había notado, Katie era demasiado dulce como para saber qué hacer en una ocasión como aquella.

—_Descuida, Katie, una cosa más, ¿Oliver te dijo algo antes de irse?_ — cuestionó la joven Hale.

—Sí— rememoró la muchacha— Que no permitiera que Draco Malfoy se acercara a Hermione, nunca.

La corazonada de Fleur incrementó con las palabras de su amiga, todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más claro para ella, pero aún le faltaba mucho por descubrir.

—_Bien, entonces hazlo, que Draco Malfoy se mantenga alejado de Hermione_— Con esas últimas palabras Fleur terminó la llamada y se dirigió al comedor donde había dejado al matrimonio Granger y Luna comiendo animadamente.

—Fleur, le estaba comentando a Luna lo divertido que sería ir de compras, ¿no te parece? — le comentó la siempre sonriente Mónica una vez la muchacha se sentó de nuevo a desayunar.

—Sería estupendo, Mónica, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de unas cosas del trabajo, es importante, pero vayan ustedes— alentó, Luna no se tragó el cuento ni por un momento pero la insistencia de Fleur en que ellas fueran le aseguraba que debía hacer algo.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación de Hermione, la joven le exigió una explicación.

—Debes irte con Mónica, yo debo ir a hablar con Narcisa, algo pasó— Luna no necesitó más palabras, era algo relacionado con Hermione y Mónica no podía enterarse.

En los días que llevaban ahí se habían dado cuenta de que los padres de Hermione permanecían alegremente ajenos a lo que sea que a su hija le hubiera pasado, para ellos, la joven había pasado por sus típicas etapas de adolescente, con alguno que otro amigo y en compañía de los Malfoy, por eso mismo su amistad de ahora con el matrimonio; para ellos no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de salir de aquel pueblo ella la había tomado y ellos lo aceptaron, nada más.

Así que su única y última esperanza seguía siendo Narcisa Malfoy, sólo esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarse con ninguno de sus hijos, en especial el mayor de ellos.

En el estudio, Draco continuaba despotricando, ahora mucho más molesto que momentos atrás.

Después de que el lugar quedara vacío a excepción de la fotógrafa, su asistente personal y él, la muchacha la había dicho todo lo que Fleur le ordenó, despedirían al joven y se le daría una compensación por lo ocurrido.

Pero la compensación que Draco quería era una disculpa personal por parte de la modelo, ya que sabía que el joven era su maquillista.

Katie no sabía qué hacer, no podía darle lo que pedía por dos razones. La primera; no tenían ninguna intención de despedir a Oliver y por ende no se le podía pedir algo así a Hermione, y la segunda; el mismo Oliver y hasta Fleur le había advertido que no podía permitir tal encuentro, la muchacha temía que si lo permitía retirarían el gran apoyo que significaba la presencia de Hermione y Luna en la campaña.

—Señor Malfoy, ya le dije que no puedo hacer tal cosa, la representante de Hermione jamás me lo permitiría— volvió a implorar Katie, cada vez más angustiada, llevaban cerca de una hora discutiendo lo mismo, pero no podía permitir que él levantara cargos en contra de Oliver y tampoco que Hermione se viera con él.

—Ya le he dicho lo que quiero, una disculpa personal o presentaré cargos contra ese hombre y contra todo el equipo si es preciso— el color huyó del rostro de Katie, y fue entonces cuando sonó su teléfono de nuevo.

Se disculpó y se apartó un poco para contestar, era Fleur.

— _¿Sigue ahí?_ — Fue el frío saludo de la joven Hale.

—Sí, y dice que presentará cargos si no hacemos que Hermione se disculpe personalmente con él por el comportamiento de Oliver— la muchacha resopló.

"_Será cabrón"_, pensó la rubia muchacha, roja de ira.

Apenas pudo salir de casa de los Granger, se había dirigido a la casa de los Malfoy donde una muy animada Narcisa la había recibido, por suerte, sus hijos habían salido, los tres.

Después de media hora de charla, Fleur no tenía más dudas acerca de la relación que tenían ellos con el estado actual de su mejor amiga, le había jodido la vida, no estaba del todo segura cómo pero sabía que lo habían hecho, y uno en especial, Draco Malfoy, y estaba segura como el infierno que el cabronazo que estaba exigiendo ver de una forma u otra a su amiga, y el "angelito" de Narcisa Malfoy, eran la misma persona.

Ahora debía hablar con Oliver, sólo para estar segura de algunas cosas, pero por lo demás, sabía exactamente lo que haría.

—_Dile que tendrá su disculpa en tres días, en el Ritz_— le comunicó la joven. —_Y Katie_— agregó antes de que cortara la comunicación— _Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, yo me haré cargo de todo._

Katie hizo lo que le pidió, y un muy satisfecho Draco Malfoy salió del edificio, estaba seguro de que en tres días conocería a su ninfa y la tendría entre sus manos, ya que le debía una grande al no presentar cargos contra el animal que tenía por maquillista.

Sin embargo, Draco no se imaginaba que a muchos kilómetros de ahí, una joven rubia con una fuerte determinación de cobrarse todas las malas pasadas que había sufrido su amiga, le tenía preparada una trampa.

—Ya verás la que te espera, Draco Malfoy— susurró para sí la joven, marcando un nuevo número en su teléfono, al primero toque contestaron— Oliver, necesitamos vernos.

Mientras todo este ardid era montado, ignorante de la situación y bastante relajada, Hermione compartía una taza de café con Alec.

La joven había descubierto que no sólo era agradable y atractivo, también era muy divertido e interesante, tenía una pasión por la fotografía que a Hermione le fascinaba, le mostró varias tomas de paisaje exóticos que quitaban el aliento.

Además de todo eso, la trataba de manera diferente, no a como estaba acostumbra, la mayoría de las personas creía que era diferente por el simple hecho de aparecer en grandes portadas, cuando era sólo una chica más.

Alec veía a través del maquillaje a la joven Hermione que había estudiado literatura inglesa, que le gustaba leer, que añoraba con tener el tiempo suficiente para poder adoptar una mascota y que a pesar de haber estado en París incontables veces aún se emocionaba en cada visita al Luvre.

—Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, Hermione— le soltó el muchacho, tomando desprevenidamente su mano sobre la mesa.

—No sabía que esto era una cita— reconoció la joven, pasando de los sonrojos, momentos antes se había dado cuenta de que su reacción era debido a que de cierta forma, le había recordado a los primeros encuentros que había tenido con un joven rubio hacía tantos años.

—No lo ha sido— aceptó Alec, con una sonrisa traviesa— Pero lo será la que tendremos.

Sonriendo por su coqueteo, Hermione asintió.

—Eso suena bien.

Después de unos minutos, la joven castaña se dio cuenta de que por un momento, Draco Malfoy no había estado presente en sus pensamientos a la hora de concebir una cita, al parecer, su mente estaba comenzando a dejar ese capítulo amargo de su vida en el pasado.

Una punzada en su corazón la asaltó por sorpresa al recordar unos ojos grises como las nubes antes de llover, quizá su mente estaba haciendo progresos, desafortunadamente su corazón parecía no estar de acuerdo.

"_Pues tendrá que estarlo"_, sentenció la joven, mientras era acompañada al exterior de la cafetería por un sonriente Alec.

* * *

**Hi! I'm back, back, back!, ¿Qué les pareció? ****Para las que se estén preguntando, la verdad faltan muchos, muchos capítulos para que estos dos se encuentren, no desesperen, yo les avisaré cuando ocurra.**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero sus reviews.**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

¿Quién quiere el próximo capítulo?

¡Yo sí!

Suerte,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	9. Chapter 9

Fleur estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, no podía sentirse más colérica que en ese momento.

Las palabras de Oliver aun resonaban en su mente "_Ese maldito bastardo arruinó la vida de Hermione, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué a veces tiene esos accesos de inseguridad? Es por él, es la sombra de Draco Malfoy que la acecha"._

Aunque el joven no le había contado todo lo sucedido hacía cinco años en Chicago, con el simple hecho de saber que la ausencia y el dolor en su amiga se debía a ese sujeto, le daba las suficientes razones para odiarlo hasta la medula.

Ahí, sentada en el lujoso hotel Ritz, con su impecable traje Channel blanco, unos Manolo, la manicura recién hecha y el cabello pulcramente arreglado, Fleur se encontraba dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a Draco Malfoy.

Por su parte, el ojigris conducía como loco por las calles de Nueva York para llegar al hotel donde se encontraría con su ninfa, después de varias semanas de soñar con ella—Y con una chiquilla de asustadiza naturaleza— al fin, estaría con ella.

—Tengo una reservación— declaró simplemente al maître que esperaba en la entrada del restaurante, buscó su nombre en la lista y encontró su mesa, le aseguró que su acompañante ya lo esperaba y la excitación en Draco creció aún más, si era posible.

Caminó rectamente detrás del hombre que lo guiaba hasta su ninfa, casi vibraba por la emoción, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una rubia de fríos ojos azules viéndolo con odio en lugar de la ninfa morena que esperaba.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Preguntó bruscamente a la rubia, la joven levantó una perfectamente delineada ceja en una actitud que le recordó terriblemente a su madre.

—Siéntese— ordenó con su cortante voz llena de autoridad.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Volvió a reclamar Draco, conteniendo su creciente irritación.

—Como guste— bufó la rubia— Usted y mi representada— comenzó Fleur, marcando una actitud despótica y esperando que él no se diera cuenta de su amistad con Hermione— Nunca se verán, nunca le cederá una cita, tengo una orden de restricción en la que le prohíbe acercarse a ella a más de cincuenta metros y si quiere presentar cargos en contra de su maquillista quiero que sepa que él y todos los miembros del equipo cuentan con un amplio amparo por parte de nuestros abogados, si tiene algo que decir lo veré en una corte, buenas tardes.

Tras decir esto, la bella joven salió dejando a un estupefacto Draco de pie en medio de aquel lujoso lugar.

Fleur salió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se montó en la camioneta donde Garrett la esperaba y salió rumbo al set donde Hermione filmaba el nuevo comercial de Dior.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, apenas podía respirar, ¿una orden de restricción? ¿Nunca le iba a conceder una cita?

— ¡Qué carajos…!— Exclamó saliendo como una tromba detrás de la rubia, pero ella ya había desaparecido por entre las calles de la ciudad, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas, la única cosa que podía hacer era buscar de nuevo a Katie y exigirle una explicación de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

Tomó su auto, soltó un improperio y corrió por toda la quinta avenida pasando de largo a una camioneta que se detenía varios metros antes y dejaba a una rubia satisfecha con sus acciones, en el edificio la realización de una de las más grandes campañas se llevaba a cabo.

Hermione se sentía relajada, los camarógrafos y las personas que estaban a su alrededor eran de su confianza, ni siquiera la falta de Fleur le angustiaba tanto, Luna estaba ahí, ayudando a la coordinación del vestuario, junto a ella Oliver cotorreaba con las demás chicas de maquillaje, y unos metros más atrás, un sonriente Alec la esperaba para salir a bailar.

—Muy bien, Hermione, ahora rodea un poco el cuello de Félix y sostente en las puntas de tus pies, Félix, quiero que sostengas muy delicadamente a Hermione de los hombros y la empujes ligeramente— el director del comercial los dirigía paso a paso en la filmación.

Félix era un joven actor bastante atractivo, talentoso, cortés y con una novia que lo vigilaba como un halcón mientras conversaba con el agente de éste, de tanto en tanto cuando gritaban corte, el muchacho enamorado corría a los brazos de su chica y la besaba tan apasionadamente que daba pena el sólo verlos.

—Dime si te lastimo, ¿de acuerdo? — Hermione sonrió en respuesta a su petición, definitivamente Félix era un chico del que podría enamorarse hasta los huesos si no supiera que él mantenía una relación, ella no era una quita novios, además… Sus ojos estaban fijos en otra dirección, en un joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules y sonrisa coqueta.

En los últimos días hablaba con Alec todas las noches, comían o cenaban dependiendo del trabajo de ambos y por supuesto, el joven le mandaba una rosa todas las mañanas a su casa, la joven morena no podía evitar sentirse un poco como adolescente ilusionada, aunque se había prometido hacía tiempo que nunca volvería a ser.

Sin embargo, habían pasado cinco años, ella era otra, él era otro y las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes a las que se habían presentado cuando se enamoró como idiota sin cerebro de Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Corte! — Sin darse cuenta la filmación de la primera parte del comercial había terminado, Fleur ya se encontraba ahí junto a Alec que sonreía complacido y Oliver que la esperaba para remover y cambiar su maquillaje.

—Eres la mejor— susurró el muchacho en su oído mientras besaba castamente su mejilla.

—Gracias— susurró correspondiendo su gesto y dejándose arrastrar por Luna y Oliver a su camerino, Fleur como siempre se adelantó para hablar con los productores y ejecutivos así que no se percató de la sonrisa satisfecha del joven.

— ¿Tú y Alec? ¿Qué ocurre? — Exigió saber Oliver mientras comenzaba a limpiar el rostro de la castaña y Luna hacía como que no los escuchaba mientras comenzaba a buscar prendas para su amiga.

—No ocurre nada— la menuda chica bufó y el joven entrecerró los ojos a su amiga.

—No juegues conmigo, Granger, te conozco mejor que nadie, desembucha— Hermione suspiró con desganas y aceptó que su amigo tenía la razón, la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Creo que me gusta— susurró la morena haciendo gritar a Luna quien se ocultó tras varias prendas de ropa.

En ese momento entró Fleur, roja como una luz navideña y echando chispas por los ojos.

—Oliver, necesito hablar contigo un momento— Y sin decir más salió del camerino de su amiga.

—Luna, ayúdame con esto— la pelinegra saltó presta a continuar el trabajo de su amigo y el joven salió detrás de la rubia.

— ¿Qué se traen esos dos? —cuestionó la joven Granger, suspicaz.

—No tengo idea, mejor cuéntame de Alec, ¿de verdad te gusta? — Hermione se mordió su labio en señal de indecisión, si había alguien con quien pudiera hablar esa era Luna, su espíritu era mucho más benévolo que el de Oliver o Fleur y también más dulce, ella la entendería y la guiaría un poco.

Luna no había tenido experiencias gratas con el amor, a pesar de haber soñado con un amor profundo y maravilloso como el de sus padres, había cometido errores que la habían llevado a derramar muchas lágrimas y tener una muy mala opinión de las relaciones, sin embargo, después de varios años, terapias, su éxito en su carrera y sus amiga, podía soñar con un amor de nuevo.

—Creo que sí, Luna— la pelinegra volvió a chillar de emoción y comenzó a idealizar y soñar con una futura boda para su amiga y un hogar precioso con cinco hijos, Hermione la dejó parlotear todo lo que quisiera, le daba ternura y confirmaba el gran cariño que sabía su amiga sentía por ella.

Sólo en una ocasión había soñado con el matrimonio y con tener hijos, aunque los niños siempre se le hubieran dado fatal y los matrimonios se le hicieran un cliché, pero ya no más, si ella no podía soñar con aquello, dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera por ella.

Fuera del camerino el ambiente era completamente diferente, Fleur y Oliver se encontraban a punto de estallar.

—Fleur, ¿qué has hecho? — gruñía Oliver con su ira contenida.

—Tenía que hacerlo— contestó exasperada, el joven bufó.

—Sólo has hecho que el tipo se obsesionara más con ella, se preguntará por qué tanta reticencia a que se vean y por qué lo de la maldita orden de restricción— exclamó a punto de perder la compostura.

—No me hables así, no soy estúpida, sé que una orden de restricción no sería válida en este caso— gruñó la rubia.

—Tú no conoces a ese desgraciado, indagará, tiene recursos y se sabe hacer escuchar.

—Nosotros también tenemos recursos— terció la joven.

—No como los de él, jueces, abogados, investigadores, es dueño de unas de las transnacionales más grandes del país, a su lado nuestros únicos recursos son el directorio telefónico y unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo.

—Conozco a su madre— volvió al ataque.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir a acusarlo con su mami para que lo castigue sin ver la televisión un mes? No seas ilusa Fleur, no hay nada en el mundo que Narcisa Malfoy proteja más que a sus hijos— la muchacha mostró inseguridad por primera vez, ella, que siempre había conseguido lo que quería desde los tres años se estaba replanteando el poder que tenía frente a un hombre como Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Por suerte Katie está en París y no pudo hablar con ella, pero ese idiota amenazó a su recepcionista con volver todos los días hasta que la encontrara, sabes cómo es de nerviosa y le dirá hasta de qué color son sus pantis si la presiona lo suficiente.

Para desgracia de todos Oliver estaba seguro de eso también, y de igual forma, estaba seguro como el infierno de que Draco Malfoy insistiría, el muy cabrón.

—Roguemos porque Katie se demore lo suficiente como para que se le pase el coraje a ese idiota y que nosotros estemos el suficiente tiempo en Milán para que no encuentre a Hermione.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, Oliver se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no había reconocido a Hermione, sino se habría ido directamente a Chicago y les hubiera exigido la información de su paradero a sus padres y no buscaría por Katie una cita.

Por suerte los días para la filmación del comercial en Milán comenzaban mañana y eso pondría tierra de por medio, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? La actitud de Fleur sólo haría que el cromañón de Malfoy se enfureciera y se obsesionara más, haría indagaciones y poco a poco iría descubriendo la verdad.

Que "ratonella", como él y su pandilla de idiotas solían llamar a su preciosa amiga, y la hermosa modelo de renombre, eran la misma persona.

"_Sobre mi cadáver la vuelve a la lastimar",_ fue el pensamiento de Oliver, además, ahora tenía a cuestas a Alec; el chico parecía legal, pero había algo en él que no le terminaba de gustar, mas si a Hermione le gustaba, él poco podría hacer, su amiga era maravillosa, pero era demasiado cabezona para su propio bien.

— ¿Eres religiosa, Fleur? — la pregunta de Oliver descolocó a Fleur.

—No mucho, ¿por qué?

—Pues deberías buscar a una monja que rece por nosotros y para que Draco Malfoy no llegue a Hermione. — Fleur hizo una mueca de disgusto y asintió, entendiendo el lio que se había armado.

Detrás de ellos y oculto entre las sombras, una persona escuchaba la conversación de los amigos de la modelo.

"_Con que Draco Malfoy, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"_ razonó mientras que una sonrisa malévola se instalaba en su rostro.

* * *

**Hi! Perdón dulzuras por la tardanza, pero la semana estuvo de locos, tarea, exámenes, trabajos, y mi promedio cayendo más y más, no sé cuándo podré actualizar otra vez pero espero no tardar demasiado.**

**¿Cómo ven esto? ¿Está mejorando no?**

**Ya saben que no estoy segura de cuándo se reencontrarán estos dos, Draco y Hermione, probablemente nunca, y es que así sucede a veces, la vida simplemente no coopera contigo, ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, reviews, alertas y favoritos que alegran mi vida, lamento si no puedo contestarles, la razón ya se las di arribita.**

**Ya me voy y las dejo disfrutar.**

**Love always, An**

* * *

¿Quién creen que estuvo escuchando?

¿Este capítulo les gustó?

¿Esperan el próximo?

Si es así,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

_*****¡NOTA**_** IMPORTANTE!*****

**En una o dos ocasiones me han hecho el comentario de que les aburre cómo va la trama, porque no saben exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Hermione y qué hizo Draco, quiero aclarar que en absoluto me molestan esos comentarios, por el contrario, los agradezco, siempre les pido sus opiniones, sean cuales sean.**

**Para dejar de lado las dudas, solo puedo decir esto: la historia está escrita, no puedo cambiarla ya, si les parece aburrida, no puedo obligarlas a leerla, si quieren que deje de publicar, lo haré, saben lo mucho que me esfuerzo por sobrellevar mi día a día con la escuela y otros asuntos personales, y si hago esto es porque amo escribir, es lo único a lo que me quiero dedicar y ustedes son mi mayor aliciente para continuar con ello.**

**Lo único que puedo hacer al respecto es tratar, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, de acelerar la actualización de la historia, para que no pase tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, pero tampoco quiero subir todos los capítulos y de repente no poder escribir más y dejarlas una larga temporada (como ya me ha ocurrido en otras historias), esa es la razón por la que escribo por adelantado los capítulos y actualizo después.**

**Como siempre, todo queda en ustedes, con un review, una palabra, yo sabré lo que piensan, porque también sé que a algunas les encanta la historia, solo quiero saber su opinión y dejar en claro algunas cosas, mis oídos y ojos están abiertos para saber lo que piensan, sin más, les dejo este capítulo que espero les agrade bastante.**

* * *

**Besos.**

Personalmente, creo que el simple hecho de que no esté mencionando lo que en realidad pasó hace que la historia sea aún más interesante…

Oldie :3 (Yo…)

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

A pesar de lo que Oliver le había dicho, ahí se encontraba Fleur, frente a la casa de los Malfoy y a unas horas de irse a Milán.

—Fleur cariño, qué gusto verte— la siempre afable Narcisa Malfoy la recibió con una gran sonrisa, después de la conversación que habían tenido acerca de Hermione se habían hecho más amigas, ahora la rubia joven conocía los viejos sueños de la madre de los Malfoy, y ella comprendía un poco mejor la vida de Hermione en Chicago.

—Narcisa, quiero hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante, es Hermione— inmediatamente la dulce mujer se puso en guardia, a pesar de que les profesaba a ambas chicas un sincero cariño, sentía que había algo detrás de todo aquello, algo que incluso Fleur desconocía y que podía dañar a sus hijos.

—Dime— la instó.

—Quiero que mantenga alejado a Draco de Hermione y que si le pregunta, usted no le diga nada sobre ello— la petición descolocó a la mujer.

—No entiendo a qué viene tu petición— para desagrado de Fleur, tendría que explicarle más a fondo la situación.

—En los últimos días Draco ha estado presionando para ver a Hermione, lo cual es imposible, he tenido que amenazarlo con una orden de restricción para que se mantuviera apartado, pero me temo que no lo haga y le pido encarecidamente que me ayude.

—Pero… ¡Fleur! ¿Por qué quieres que Draco no vea a Hermione? Te lo expliqué antes, ellos eran grandes amigos, Hermione pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en esta casa, incluso creí que terminarían juntos, no entiendo…— La joven cortó el discurso de la mujer.

—Su hijo arruinó la vida de Hermione, él la lastimó y la humilló, es por eso que se fue hace tantos años, él es la razón principal para que mi amiga se mantenga lejos de sus padres y del lugar en que nació, ¡su hijo! — Narcisa estaba lívida, no podía creer lo que aquella muchachita le decía, ¿Draco? ¿Su tierno niño? Aquel que defendía a las ardillas del bosque de las manos traviesas de su hermano mayor, aquel que protegía con su vida a sus hermanos, aquel que le daba cartas con soles y girasoles y besaba tiernamente su mejilla cuando tenía el rostro cubierto de chocolate.

—Es imposible, lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¡Draco es incapaz de hacer aquello! — La incredulidad en las palabras de la mujer y su actitud claramente a la defensiva confirmaron lo que ella se negaba a creer y Oliver le había dicho, ella protegería a sus hijos, no la iba a ayudar.

—Lamento haber sido yo la que desenmascarara a su hijo, no le quito más su tiempo— se levantó estoicamente del sofá en el que estaba sentada hace más de media hora y salió sin esperar a que la despidiera, Fleur no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdida.

Subió a su auto alquilado y condujo de vuelta al pueblo para tomar su avioneta al aeropuerto, la joven rubia no sabía qué hacer, en su torpe intento por proteger a su mejor amiga, a la chica que consideraba su hermana y su familia desde hacía cinco años, había enredado todo más aun y la había puesto en un riesgo innecesario, trayendo viejos fantasmas del pasado e involucrando a más gente de la que hubiera querido, sólo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó al camión que cargaba madera dirigiéndose hacia ella, había tomado mal el camino y la colisión era inevitable, o chocaba de frente con el conductor que tocaba su bocina frenéticamente, o chocaba contra los arboles del bosque que rodeaba el camino, optó por lo que pensó más viable, dio un giro a su volante y el auto quedó incrustado entre los árboles antes de que la chica perdiera el conocimiento.

El tránsito en Chicago se le hacía de lo más relajado para Bill Malfoy, había tan pocos habitantes que rara vez había un congestionamiento vehicular, no había bocinas sonando ni accidentes en las calles, pero ese día, algo había ocurrido, una hilera de al menos cinco autos estaba detenido en una de las calles que conectaba con la carretera dirigida hacia su casa y le impedía el paso.

Más por curiosidad que por molestia Bill se bajó del auto para saber qué había ocurrido y si podía ayudar en algo, al cercarse se percató de que hasta la policía se encontraba ahí y justamente una ambulancia estaba llegando en ese momento.

Tuvo que hacerse camino entre las personas para poder hablar con el oficial y que desalojara el lugar para continuar su camino, pero cuando vio una rubia cabellera y un rostro de ángel manchado de sangre y siendo rescatada del auto que se encontraba destrozado, su corazón se detuvo.

Bill no sabía lo que era el miedo, nunca lo tuvo cuando lo inyectaron por primera vez a los cinco años, no lo tuvo cuando bajó su primera colina en bicicleta a los siete, no cuando escaló los tres metros de un árbol, cuando practicaba un deporte extremo, no cuando invitó a salir a su primera novia a los catorce años, no cuando tuvo su primera relación sexual y se olvidó del preservativo, no cuando se peleaba con los chicos del instituto, no cuando se graduó y se mudó de la casa de sus padres, no cuando corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Seattle.

Su tamaño, su fuerza, su actitud, su carisma, su familia, su dinero, su seguridad en sí mismo, todo eso y más lo había protegido desde la infancia para no tenerle miedo a nada, pero ahí, frente a un auto despedazado y una chica inconsciente, se sintió morir, la sangre de sus venas so volvió sólida y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, su rostro se volvió pálido, casi tanto como el de la chica que sostenían los camilleros.

Por primera vez en veintiséis años, Bill Malfoy sintió miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre la chica que ya se encontraba en una camilla lista para ser trasladada al hospital.

—Fleur, preciosa niña, por favor, háblame, ¡Fleur! — Un nudo más grande que una bola de boliche se iba formando en su garganta al sentir su mano fría y ver su rostro amoratado y cubierto de la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

—Señor, debemos llevarnos a la joven o morirá— ordenó el camillero, la sola mención de esa palabra le erizó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo.

— ¡No! Déjenme ir con ella, por favor— le suplicó al hombre con la voz rota de dolor.

— ¿Es pariente suyo? — El cerebro de Bill comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, después de su aletargamiento.

Si decía que era su novio, lo más probable era que no le dejaran acercarse y le darían la información mínima, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que era su hermano, tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla, aun así como estaba.

—Soy su esposo— el compañero del camillero asintió y permitieron que el mayor de los Malfoy subiera a la ambulancia con ellos.

Durante todo el camino no soltó su mano, a pesar de que los camilleros trabajaban sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chica, no la soltaba.

Según lo que escuchaba y lo poco que recordaba de su curso de medicina, sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, había estado perdiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre, tenía muchas fracturas y hasta era posible que tuviera una contusión en la cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar, vas a estar bien— rezaba como un mantra el joven, los paramédicos habían visto incantables veces la misma escena, sin embargo, había algo en la manera en que sostenía la mano de la chica, en su mirada, que los hacía sentir pena, mucha pena por aquel hombretón de casi dos metros y mucha masa muscular, en ese momento parecía más un niño perdido que el hombre que era.

Llegaron como un rayo al hospital de Chicago donde lo separaron de su chica, conocía a Grace, la jefa de enfermeras del área de urgencias, una mujer implacable y además sabía que no era pariente de la chica, así que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse fuera en la sala de espera.

Corrió por los pasillos evitando a varias personas que le gritaban que no lo hiciera, pero estaba desesperado, debía encontrar a Carlisle, su padre la salvaría. Maldijo su suerte por interesarse más en ganar un montón de dinero que por continuar con el legado familiar y ser médico, él hubiera podido hacer algo, pero no, estaba ahí, desesperado corriendo por entre los pasillos para hallar a su padre.

—Papá— llegó sin aire y con la cara crispada por los nervios.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? — Lucius Malfoy nunca había visto en su vida a su hijo tan alterado, no era propio de su carácter.

—Sálvala, sálvala, sálvala— comenzó a pedirle frenéticamente, el hombre no entendía nada, ¿salvar a quién? ¿De qué?

—En urgencias, ve, rápido, sálvala— fue lo último que dijo antes de romper en llanto, el hombre no necesitó más, se aseguró de que el ataque de su hijo sólo fuera una acceso de nervios que pronto pasaría y salió rumbo a la sala de urgencias.

Reconoció de inmediato a la chica, Fleur Delacour, la amiga de Hermione Granger, era la única persona recién ingresada a emergencias, después Grace le confirmó que su hijo había llegado con la chica.

Después de que le dictaran el diagnóstico y él mismo pudiera revisarla, ordenó todo.

—Preparen para cirugía— "_No te preocupes hijo, voy a salvarla"._

El aeropuerto de Milán era un caos total, gente iba y venía por todas partes, Hermione no se había sentido así de perdida desde que llegó a Nueva York cuando tenía sólo dieciocho años.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Fleur? Se suponía que debía estar allí, se lo había asegurado en la pequeña nota que había dejado en su apartamento, se había ido como a las cinco de la mañana por lo que podía notar y le había asegurado que la encontraría ahí.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y rogó porque fuera ella, pero era Alec, desde su cena su relación había avanzado, él le había pedido la oportunidad de formar parte de su vida y ganarse su confianza, ella había aceptado, por supuesto.

—Alec.

—_Hola preciosa, ¿aterrizaron bien?_ — su voz afable y coqueta la tranquilizó un poco.

—Fleur no está, Oliver tiene una sesión fotográfica y no llega hasta dentro de dos días y estoy sola en el aeropuerto, no sé qué hacer, Fleur es quien se encarga de hablar con los ejecutivos yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman, estoy desesperada— Alec, notando el tono nervioso de la chica se apresuró a calmarla.

—_Hermi__, tranquila, respira profundo_— Hermione hizo lo que le pedía aunque detestaba con toda su alma que la llamara Hermi— _Ahora dime, ¿has intentado llamarla?_

—Veinte veces y no contesta— la morena comenzaba a sentirse más y más desamparada.

—_De acuerdo, sabes qué, iré a Milán_.

— ¿Qué? — La chica apenas podía creérselo.

—_Conozco a los productores y ejecutivos, sé manejarlos y todo lo relacionado con el comercial, yo podría ayudarte, Hermi._

—Alec… ¿Harías eso por mí? —Hermione apenas lo podía creer.

—_Haría eso y más por ti, baby_— aseguró el joven novio de la chica—_Toma tu equipaje, yo llamaré para que pasen por ti y te lleven a tu hotel, pediré que cambien la hora de la junta hasta que yo llegue, tomaré el primer vuelo a Milán._

—Alec, yo… No sé qué decir, eres increíble.

—_Te veré pronto, preciosa._

Después de cortar la llamada, Hermione hizo lo que el joven le dijo, tomó su equipaje y veinte minutos después un auto estaba afuera esperando por ella, en su camino al hotel sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

"_Fleur, ¿dónde demonios estás?"._

* * *

_**Reviews?**_

_**Love always, An.**_

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

Si quieren el próximo,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

_****NOTA****_

**Ok, en respuesta a todos sus comentarios que dejaron, esto es lo siguiente:**

**Hubo comentarios de todo tipo, en su mayoría, muchos me alegraron bastante, con respecto a los demás, se los he dicho siempre, agradezco TODOS los comentarios que me hacen, sean como sean.**

**Aclaro, NO dejaré de publicar, por el momento estaré publicando dos capítulos por fin de semana, así que este es el capítulo de hoy y mañana subiré el siguiente, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, si la historia ya no es de su agrado... Bueno, no puedo obligarlas a leer, yo seguiré subiendo capítulos para todas aquellas que me quieran leer y para quienes se unan.**

**Por si sienten que mis palabras son demasiado duras, quiere asegurarles que yo las adoro, a todas, a quienes me han colocado en favoritos, alertas y quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para comentar y ayudar a que esta historia progrese.**

**LAS AMO A TODAS y espero que el capítulo les agrade.**

* * *

**Capítulo once.**

"_Fleur ha estado manteniendo contacto con Draco Malfoy, organizando citas para encontrarse contigo y que se presente en cada desfile que tú realices, incluso Katie los ha estado ayudando"._

Las duras palabras de Alec aun rondaban la cabeza de Hermione Granger, no podía creer lo que le decía, ¿Fleur?

"_Eso es imposible" _le había asegurado la morena, con un sentimiento de pánico creciendo en su pecho más y más.

"_Baby, ¿dónde crees que está ahora? Está con él"_ Casi al instante la joven comenzó a hacer averiguaciones y llamadas, solo para encontrarse con la terrible decepción de que efectivamente Garrett la había trasladado al aeropuerto esa mañana, pero ella no había tomado el vuelo a Milán, sino a Seattle.

Hermione sintió que su confianza era nuevamente partida en dos, ¿cómo había podido haberle hecho tal cosa?

Se sentía dolida, triste y muy decepcionada, Fleur, su hermana del alma, la había traicionado. Los siguientes días los pasó en un estado de autómata que solo Alec con su frescura y energía podía contrarrestar.

Resultó ser que él era un excelente agente, se movía tan cómodamente en aquel ambiente que para la joven todo fue tan sencillo como sonreír, posar para la cámara junto a Félix y retirarse a su hotel para atormentarse con los felices recuerdos de su amistad con Fleur, la pesadilla que representaba Draco Malfoy y la traición de la primera.

Alec incluso se había encargado de hablar con su abogado y todos los patrocinadores de la joven modelo para hacerles saber que él estaría al frente de sus asuntos, ella no quería volver a saber nada de Fleur Delacour.

Lo más difícil había sido hablar con Luna.

—_Quiero hablar con Hermione en este instante_— exigía tan fuertemente a través de la bocina del teléfono que incluso cuando Alec intentaba que la modelo no escuchara, podía hacerlo.

—Ella está muy ocupada, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con la tarea de informarte la situación actual— contestó el joven tan pausadamente como pudo.

—_Y una mierda, sé que está ahí, quiero hablar con ella_— con un suspiro de frustración Hermione asintió hacia su novio quien le tendió el teléfono agradecido de no tener que lidiar con la loca fotógrafa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luna? — Contestó con voz fría y distante, poniendo alerta a la joven inmediatamente.

—_Eso mismo te pregunto, Hermione, de repente este chico me habla y me dice que has terminado toda relación con Fleur y que ahora él maneja tu carrera, ¿qué ocurrió?_ — Luna escuchó claramente el sollozo ahogado de su amiga, lo que la preocupó aún más, estaba a dos pasos de tomar el primer avión de Milán y descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No ha ocurrido nada, Luna, sólo que me he dado cuenta que Fleur no es quién yo creía que era, si tú estás de su lado lo entiendo y si prefieres terminar nuestra relación también lo acepto, manda un correo a Alec para confirmar que nuestra participación juntas sigue en pie— con esas burocráticas palabras la chica terminó la llamada para derrumbarse en llanto en los brazos de su novio quien la consoló tiernamente.

Dos semanas después ambos jóvenes volvían de un arduo trabajo en Milán, el comercial estaba gravado y pronto se daría a conocer en un evento totalmente exclusivo y glamuroso, Hermione estaba en la cúspide de su carrera profesional, pero de cualquier forma sentía su vida privada patas arriba.

Desde aquella llamada no había vuelto a hablar con Luna, como ella le había pedido mandó un correo a su novio confirmando que si le requerían para cualquier sesión futura ella no se negaría, sin embargo las palabras cortas y frías hicieron sentir a la chica aun peor.

De Fleur no sabía nada y apenas podía escuchar su nombre sin soltarse a llorar, y según Alec le informaba, sus padres no habían mandado ningún correo desde que le informaran que pasarían un breve descanso en California.

Hermione se sentía tan terriblemente sola y estaba segura que sin la presencia de Alec, estaría por el suelo en ese preciso momento.

—Prepárate— le susurró en el oído mientras aferraba su mano posesivamente.

Como el joven lo había pronosticado y le había informado a la modelo, el aeropuerto estaba atestado de reporteros y paparazzis que buscaban unas palabras, una fotografía o un vistazo de la nueva pareja.

Hermione había resguardado tanto su vida privada, alejándose de las cámaras y la polémica, que la novedad de su relación con Alec Vulturi tenía a todos frenéticos, no era lo que la modelo necesitaba en ese preciso momento, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a alejarse de aquel hombre que le había dado tanto apoyo en las últimas semanas y quien la hacía sentir segura.

Después de sortear todas las cámaras y personas que impedían su paso, se subieron a la camioneta donde Garrett los esperaba, listo para marcharse del lugar.

Veinte minutos después Hermione ya se encontraba instalada en un hotel mientras que su comedido novio se encargaba de buscar una nueva residencia para la joven.

—Tranquila, _baby_, todo estará bien, yo lo arreglaré todo— con un beso en la frente el joven se retiraba de la habitación para dejar a la muchacha descansar y terminar de arreglar todo para que pudiera continuar con su vida.

Hermione estaba decidida a sacar a Fleur de su vida sin dejarla explicarle la situación, y sin saber que la joven quien fuera su mejor amiga durante años, seguía convaleciente en el hospital central de Chicago donde Lucius Malfoy y sobre todo, su hijo mayor, Bill Malfoy, cuidaban de ella.

—No entiendo por qué hace esto— refunfuñaba la joven rubia mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo dolía por los golpes del accidente.

Apenas tenía dos días de haber despertado después de casi morir y Narcisa Malfoy no entendía la ansiedad de la chica por levantarse, y más por escapar de las atenciones de su hijo.

—Creo que él tampoco entiende por qué lo hace, querida— le contestó la mujer, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse para que pudiera tomar su insípida y desabrida comida.

Narcisa entendía a la perfección que aquella joven había robado el tierno corazón de su niño, era sólo cuestión de ver el cómo la miraba, como la adoración se traspasaba por cada uno de sus poros.

—Es ridículo que quiera permanecer aquí todo el día— bufó de nuevo la chica, estaba gruñona, y la mujer lo notaba, por lo que conocía a Fleur, era un chica independiente, fuerte y decidida que no necesitaba que cuidarán de ella, su terquedad por querer a Bill lejos de ella era demasiado grande.

Pero ella también sabía, porque su mismo hijo se lo había contado, el terrible sentimiento que había experimentado al encontrar a Fleur medio muerta en la carretera, para él era un auténtico milagro el que ella estuviera viva y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola ni un momento más de su vida.

Había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de un frívolo mundo en el que la ternura y la debilidad estaban fuera de todo el juego, era ella, una rubia chica de ojos azules quien lo había traído de vuelta a ese mundo que su madre también le había enseñado, un mundo donde podía ser débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo sin temor, para Bill Malfoy, Fleur era su fuerza y su debilidad, y por lo tanto, todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo.

—Así son todos los Malfoy— bromeó Narcisa.

Fleur se sentía incómoda, no sólo porque el maldito yeso en su pierna le picaba como el demonio, también porque recordaba vivamente su discusión con Narcisa minutos antes de su accidente y el porqué de ésta, para ella su hijo aun había destruido la vida de su mejor amiga y no quería tener nada que ver con él o sus hermanos, pero era tan difícil no poder estar agradecida con aquella dulce mujer y su excelente esposo.

— ¡He vuelto! — Anunció el gran hombretón que era Bill, entrando sin apenas tocar, se veía radiante después de unas horas de descanso en una cama formal, un desayuno y un baño, y Fleur apenas pudo soportarlo, detestaba ese irrefrenable deseo de besarlo que sentía cada vez que le miraba con esos ojos, sólo para después golpearlo por su incansable sonrisa canalla.

—Podrías tocar al menos— le espetó molesta, el joven inmediatamente hizo su sonrisa pequeña y tímida de disculpa que derretía el corazón de la chica y sintió su sangre hervir.

Narcisa, divertida y complacida por la interacción de su hijo y la chica pasó a retirarse discretamente mientras Bill no perdía de vista los azules ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Porque sí, él estaba completamente seguro de que amaba a Fleur Delacour, futura señora Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó con voz leve, tratando de que no se notara su desazón.

—Como mierda, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta? — Ironizó la chica, sin percatarse de la increíble mirada de dolor con la que el joven escaneaba cada una de las heridas de Fleur.

Al notar el intenso silencio, la joven rubia dirigió su vista hacia el hombre que le provocaba tantos sentimientos contrariados, y al ver la mirada que la dirigía, se quedó sin aliento.

Sólo en una ocasión había llegado a ver semejante mirada, cuando era una niña de tan sólo diez años y su padre la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras su madre yacía en un cama tendida de hospital, sedada para evitarle el sufrimiento que el dolor por el cáncer le provocaba.

Su padre había muerto un año después de aquello, a pesar de que había luchado, había tratado de superar y sobrellevar la pérdida por su bien, no lo logró.

—Lo siento tanto— susurró con voz rota Bill, sin apartar su mirada aguada por las lágrimas de los ojos de ella.

Fleur se preguntó cómo era capaz aquel semejante hombre de medir casi dos metros, tener los músculos de dos hombres, el rostro más perfecto que Adonis y los ojos más asombrosos del mundo, y aun así, parecer sólo un niño perdido y desamparado buscando la protección de un cálido abrazo.

Llevada por un impulso, la joven rubia alzó su dolorido brazo hacia el rostro del joven quien entendió su gesto inmediatamente y casi llevado como por un imán acercó su rostro hasta el tacto de la chica; cálido, dulce y todo lo que él necesitaba para sentirse dichoso.

Narcisa se apartó de la pequeña rendija de la puerta con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas por donde contemplaba el íntimo contacto entre los dos jóvenes. La mujer supo, y con toda la dicha de su corazón, que su hijo había encontrado a la persona indicada para él.

Sin embargo, y esto era algo que no la dejaba en paz, las palabras de su futura joven nuera la perseguían como un fantasma, ¿realmente su hijo Draco había sido capaz de arruinar y destruir la vida de Hermione Granger, cuando era más claro que el agua que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella?

¿Había sido capaz?

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué piensan de la nueva pareja? ¡A mí me encanta!

Ya saben cuáles son las condiciones para un nuevo capítulo, así que no veo la necesidad de repetirlo en este capítulo… :D

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe:3


	12. Chapter 12

Draco apenas podía creer lo que su hermano le decía, ¿acaso era una broma?

—Es imposible— continuaba repitiendo en un estado de shock mientras Bill volvía a la carga.

—La misma Fleur me lo dijo— le aseguró su hermano mayor.

Por supuesto que podía creerlo, era el mismo nombre, pero… ¿Cómo la chica Granger y su ninfa misteriosa podían ser la misma persona?

—Y eso no es todo— continuó Bill, _¿hay más?_ Pensó afligido el rubio.

—Te odia completamente— la declaración de su hermano lo dejó aún más estático, ¿me odia? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? — exteriorizó el joven.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó retóricamente una tintineante voz, entrando en ese momento por la puerta de la mansión Malfoy, una Fleur medio morada por los golpes que aún tenía y su pierna enyesada, el mayor de los jóvenes se precipitó sobre ella inmediatamente.

Narcisa, Lucius y Neville venían detrás de ella, los dos primeros sonrientes y el segundo con el rostro en blanco.

— ¿Te perece poco el haber arruinado su vida? — Le espetó la rubia con todo el odio de su corazón.

— ¿Arruinarle la vida? — _¿Pero de qué carajos habla esta chica?_, pensó el joven, cuidando de no utilizar ese vocabulario en presencia de su madre.

—Cariño, te lo dije, Draco no le hizo nada a Hermione Granger— La tensión se apoderó del menor de los Malfoy mientras Narcisa y Lucius estaban atentos a la conversación de su hijo y su nuera.

—Draco, tengo que hablar contigo— anunció el joven, dejando a una colérica Fleur en manos de su hermano y sus padres, y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano en la tercera planta.

—Es cierto— le anunció el chico a su hermano, Draco lo observaba como si hubiera comenzado a recitar una obra en alguna lengua muerta.

Pero el menor de los Malfoy se veía tan seguro, tan angustiado por la situación, que comenzó a replantearse la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? "Ratonella Granger" ¿no te suena? —Pequeños flashazos de él y de la insignificante chica comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

Draco no podía creer todo lo que había hecho, conforme más recordaba más se asustaba de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — Se preguntó mientras se desplomaba en su antigua cama y comenzaba a querer arrancarse el cabello, como si con eso pudiera arrancar todos los recuerdos que estaban atormentando su mente.

—Lo siento, hermano— Neville posó ligeramente su mano en su hombro y lo dejó a solas, consciente de la batalla que estaba llevando con sí mismo su hermano.

Las imágenes llegaban a su mente ya sin que las evocara, sólo llegaban y se asentaban, mezclándose con las imágenes que tenía ahora de ella, y lo que le hacía sentir.

Todo se repetía, una y otra vez; una pequeña chica de no más de dieciséis años entrando por la puerta del instituto de Chicago, aferrando firmemente un libro de "cumbres borrascosas" contra su pecho, su coleta alta ondeando mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observando todo a su alrededor como si se encontrara en un mundo nuevo y maravilloso, y él, un perro desgraciado comenzando a marcarla como su próxima víctima, sus amigos se encargaban de hacer lo mismo con diferentes chicas, lo hacían todos los años con las nuevas, jugaban con ellas durante todo el año para después botarlas y comenzar de nuevo con otra al siguiente año.

El escenario cambiaba a la primera vez que la había visto en la biblioteca, con unos lentes que cubrían su cara la cual estaba enterrada en un grueso tomo de "orgullo y prejuicio".

La primera vez que le habló en clase de biología y cómo su mirada de cervatillo asustado le dio para reír el día entero.

La primera vez que la invitó a su casa, mojada hasta los huesos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La primera vez que la besó, ella había estado tan asustada que apenas había logrado abrir sus labios, pero Draco Malfoy había estado seguro en ese momento que ya la tenía en sus manos.

Los siguientes meses a eso, cómo ella lo seguía a todas partes, fascinada por el chico.

La primera vez que le había hecho el amor, había sido en un prado que conocía y dónde sabía que no los descubrirían, cómo ella le había dicho "te amo" con su vocecita de niña y ojos grandes y brillantes.

Él sólo había atinado a acomodar uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y después la soltó para comenzar a vestirse y salir del lugar.

Después de eso todo había cambiado, sus amigos se habían burlado de él por permanecer casi dos años con la misma chica y Draco se había asegurado a sí mismo que todo eso cambiaría.

La despreció, la humilló, la despedazó completamente y cuando ella le había preguntado, o más bien exigido una explicación, él simplemente se carcajeó de ella, sujeto a su nueva conquista por la cintura y le espetó lo insignificante que era.

"_¿De verdad creíste que te quería, Ratonella? Qué tonta eres, ¿cómo podría yo quererte? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Eres nada"_

Él podía ver ahora claramente cómo la mirada de ella en ese momento se iba transformando poco a poco de dolor a furia para terminar en un profundo odio.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a golpear todo lo que encontraba a su alcance.

Él ya ni siquiera recordaba a la chica que tenía a su lado en aquella ocasión, pero podía ver, casi como si la tuviera en frente de él, el odio profundo que le sentía.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy no cenó, se encerró en su vieja habitación de adolescente y se dedicó a recordar cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido con Hermione Granger, su ratoncito, su ninfa, la chica que lo odiaba.

No pudo dormir bien, su pesadilla se volvió a repetir pero ahora más macabra que antes. Ahora no veía a la chica mojada hasta los huesos que lo esperaba con adoración en la puerta de su casa, en su lugar estaba la chica herida que lo observaba con todo el odio de su ser, para después ver de frente a la ninfa en la que se había convertido y quien lo miraba con un odio aun mayor, estrujaba entre sus manos su muerto corazón y después lo arrojaba al piso.

"_Ni siquiera tu corazón me sirve, te odio Draco Malfoy, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido."_

Y se volvía a alejar, se iba dejándolo vacío de nuevo, llevándose sus sonrisas de niña dulce, su cuerpo escultural, su amor, destruyendo su interior.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! — gritaba a todo pulmón mientras su pesadilla continuaba.

—Draco, ya mi niño, ya— susurraba su madre, quien angustiada y alarmada por sus gritos había corrido hasta su habitación como cuando tenía cinco años y una pesadilla lo atormentaba.

— ¿Qué hice, mamá? ¿Qué hice? — Sollozaba el joven, rompiendo un poco el corazón de su madre.

—Todo se arreglará, cariño, ya verás— Narcisa continuaba consolándolo lo mejor que podía.

—Me odia, mamá, yo la lastimé tanto— continuaba él, confirmando las duras palabras de Fleur.

—Dime, Draco, ¿tú la amas? — preguntó dulcemente su madre, ella estaba segura de que él la había amado, lo había visto en sus relucientes ojos adolescentes, cada vez que ella sonreía él prácticamente explotaba de emoción aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, cuando ella se movía él iba detrás de ella y cada vez que abandonaba la casa Malfoy él flotaba de regreso a su habitación en una nube, pero parecía que su hijo no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Draco no sabía qué decir, ¿la amaba? Sus sentimientos de completa obsesión hacia la imagen de esa ninfa hermosa continuaban rebasando su entendimiento, pero era ahora, cuando podía relacionar a esa belleza extrema con las sonrisas pequeñas, los besos castos que le daba de improvisto y el tímido "te amo" después de aquella primera vez juntos, que estaba completamente seguro.

—Sí, mamá, la amo— confesó con un susurro, Narcisa Malfoy casi salta de alegría.

—Entonces, lucha por ella— Draco no sabía si era el brillo casi pletórico en los ojos de su madre, su seguridad y convicción en su voz o simplemente porque sabía que ella lo amaba como sólo una madre sabe amar a un hijo que llevó dentro de su vientre, que sus ánimos volvieron a llegar a él.

—Lo haré— contestó con firmeza, su madre sonrió complacida, ese era su niño, el hijo que había criado ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se vistió y se arregló como últimamente no lo había hecho, se colocó unos pantalones desgastados y rotos, una camisa simple y su cazadora de cuero y se dispuso a convencer a su futura cuñada de que le dejara hablar con Hermione, sólo una oportunidad, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al bajar las escaleras no se encontró con lo que esperaba, Fleur gritaba a diestra y siniestra por un teléfono en la sala donde reposaba con su pierna enyesada mientras Bill intentaba tranquilizarla un poco, una menuda chica de cabello amarillo a quien reconoció del desfile la miraba angustiada mientras su hermano la observaba babeando desde el otro lado de la sala, Narcisa y Lucius se veían preocupados y a la expectativa.

Cuando la mirada de su madre se conectó con la suya, supo que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó a la defensiva, esperando porque la bomba explotara, ambas chicas apenas le dedicaron una mirada, al igual que sus hermanos.

—Hay problemas— susurró su madre mientras bajaba su mirada preocupada.

Draco sintió sus esperanzas correr lejos de él, quizá al lado de Hermione Granger, para que pudiera destrozarlas también, como él había destrozado su corazón.

* * *

**Hey, my beautiful girls, Bueno, como ya ha sido demasiado drama con el asunto de los comentarios no tan positivos (y porque no quiero disuadirlas de escribir lo que sea que piensen sobre mi historia) pasaremos a limitarnos a la publicación de capítulos.**

**En este ya pueden saber un poco más sobre lo que pasó entre los chicos, pero la versión detallada se dará en unos cuantos capítulos más.**

**¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó?**

**Recuerden que las amo y que sus reviews son toda la paga que yo tengo por estas locuras que hago con estos bellos personajes.**

**Ténganle paciencia a Draco y a Hermione, por fis.**

**Love always, An**

* * *

¿Creen que Draco enserio la amó

¿Qué piensan que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Si quieren descubrirlo:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Por favor, pasen a votar a la nueva encuesta (Poll) en mi perfil, se trata sobre que personajes les gustaría que participaran en la próxima adaptación que haré, dado que he recibido bastantes quejas sobre los personajes que elijo… :)


	13. Chapter 13

—Hijo de puta— continuaba mascullando Fleur mientras recibía más y más llamadas, tecleaba furiosamente en la computadora de Bill y hacía muecas de dolor por su pierna.

Todos en la mansión Malfoy estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía y decía, incluso de los intercambios silenciosos que mantenía con Luna de vez en vez.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme qué carajos está pasando? — Explotó Draco quien no paraba de caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, ni siquiera se preocupó por la mirada fulminante que le mandó su madre al escuchar su mal vocabulario.

Pero nadie contestó a su pregunta, sus padres porque no estaban del todo seguros de lo que ocurría, y sus hermanos porque no le prestaban mucha atención, al igual que las chicas.

Hacia unas horas Luna Lovegood se había presentado en la casa de la familia después de recibir la noche anterior la llamada de su amiga, quien le informó del accidente que sufrió y dónde se encontraba, también las razones por las que lo había hecho.

La intuitiva muchacha supo que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo malo estaba siendo planeado y no era para beneficio de Hermione. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el primer avión que encontró y condujo todo el camino hasta Chicago, estaba exhausta y la mirada de Neville Malfoy la incomodaba, pero era más su preocupación por Hermione que todo eso.

Fleur estaba histérica, apenas podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido ya en menos de un mes, el mes que estuvo en ese maldito hospital por su torpeza.

Con la ayuda de Garrett, Katie y Oliver estaba encontrando toda la información y no le gustaba, ese hijo de puta Alec estaba haciendo de las suyas, y en grande.

Había conseguido unos contratos muy jugosos, era cierto, pero también no muy prometedores para la imagen de Hermione y por lo que ella misma los había rechazado, además de todo estaba cancelando contratos con empresas más pequeñas, entre ellas Katie y Luna, Oliver era intocable pero cada día estaba menos tiempo con Hermione, mientras hacía todo eso, despilfarraba todo el dinero que su amiga había juntado en esos años, había comprado dos nuevas propiedades, había contratado indefinidamente un jet privado que tenía registrados más viajes de los que Hermione había tenido que hacer, restaurantes caros y cargos a su tarjeta.

Fleur veía cada una de las fotos que habían estado saliendo de ambos por la ciudad, como la pareja del momento, Hermione se veía feliz en lo que cabía, pero era Alec el que parecía más complacido con todo aquello.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando?! — Explotó nuevamente Draco.

— ¡Cállate, que si esto está pasando es por tu culpa! — le gritó Fleur, concentrándose en su trabajo de nuevo.

Le dolía el cuerpo como el demonio, se sentía cansada y muy enojada, pero Hermione la necesitaba, había descubierto con creciente horror que ella no tenía ningún poder sobre los asuntos de la modelo, ese bastardo de Alec lo había arreglado todo muy bien.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a la carrera de su amiga? Él era su novio, o algo parecido, entonces ¿por qué quería afectarla de esa manera?

Había llamado varias veces a Hermione, pero su teléfono privado había cambiado y no pensaba poner sobre aviso a ese cabrón para que infectara más en su contra a Hermione.

—Necesito hablar con Fleur a solas— anunció Luna, Lucius y Narcisa inmediatamente se levantaron del sofá y salieron discretamente del lugar.

Narcisa con una mirada hizo que Neville saliera del letargo en que Luna lo tenía sumido y saliera también, Fleur con una sonrisa logró que Bill siguiera a su hermano, pero Draco permaneció tozudamente en su lugar.

—Fuera— espetó molesta la rubia, pero Draco no movió ni un músculo. — Fuera— repitió la joven, dispuesta a sacar su frustración con el rubio.

—Draco, permítenos hablar a solas, es importante— pidió la pequeña, un poco más tranquila que su amiga pero igualmente irritada, el joven las miró amenazante y salió enfurruñado de la sala.

Una vez solas y verificando que nadie las escuchaba, Luna habló.

—Hermione confía en Alec, tenemos que hacer algo— la rubia asintió.

— ¿Pero qué? — Fleur se sentía frustrada con la situación.

—Hermione cree que la traicionaste y que ayudaste a Draco a estar cerca de ella, si le explicamos todo lo sucedido estoy segura que nos creerá y podremos desenmascarar a Alec — concluyó Luna.

— ¿Alec? —Entró preguntando Draco, furioso.

— ¡Fuera! — exclamó Fleur, levantándose del sofá a pesar de su pierna.

—No, no me voy, quiero saber qué está ocurriendo y quiero saberlo ahora— espetó, tratando de recordar que su madre lo castraría si se atrevía a agredir a una mujer, y que su hermano lo mataría por lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

—Bien, siéntense— pidió Luna, tratando de controlar los ánimos, ella también se encontraba al borde de su paciencia y nadie quería ver a Luna Lovegood molesta. Esto lo intuyeron ambos y se sentaron, lo más alejado posible el uno del otro.

—Alec es el novio de Hermione— comenzó la chica, ignorando la mueca de dolor del joven— Y desde el accidente ha estado manejando la carrera de Hermione y poniéndola en nuestra contra aprovechando que no sabía nada del accidente de Fleur y ella no podía comunicarse con nosotras, las razones las desconozco aun pero está arruinando a Hermione completamente.

"_Maldito bastardo"_ pensaron ambos, Fleur y Draco.

—Tenemos que hacer algo— aseguró Draco, ambas chicas bufaron, era lo mismo que ellas ya sabían y lo que habían estado tratando de hacer desde la madrugada.

—Gran conclusión Einstein, eso ya lo sabemos— comentó socarrona Fleur— El problema es que no tenemos ninguna forma de hablar con ella, y si no hacemos algo puede ser ya muy tarde.

Los tres, Fleur, Luna y Draco se sumieron en un mutismo, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos; las chicas intentando encontrar la manera más rápida de llegar a Hermione y Draco maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota y no haberse dado cuenta antes de su amor, de sus errores, también porque sabía que él ya la había lastimado demasiado y no iba a permitir que un hijo mal parido la lastimara de nuevo, no otra vez.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

¿Por qué piensan que Alec está haciendo esto?

Para leer el siguiente capítulo,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	14. Chapter 14

Luna cantaba a todo pulmón mientras Bill Malfoy conducía su enorme auto hacía el aeropuerto donde tomarían el próximo vuelo a Nueva York.

Después de mucho pensar y discutir sabían que no había mejor manera de arreglar las cosas que ir personalmente y hablar con Hermione, era la única conclusión a la que había llegado Fleur, pero nunca se imaginó lo complicado que sería.

Bill se había negado rotundamente a dejarla viajar sola, Neville no podía ya estar despegado de Luna y Draco simplemente había declarado que iría, sin opción a replica.

Ahora los cinco iban en el auto, con una alocada chica al mando del sonido estéreo, Bill no le prestaba atención por estar al pendiente de Fleur y del camino, con los demás era otra historia.

Neville estaba totalmente consciente de que la voz de la muchacha más que un canto, parecía el lamento de un gato siendo torturado, pero no era eso lo que le fascinaba, sino la energía, la inhibición que demostraba, la desfachatez que mostraban sus brillantes ojos, simplemente lo tenía embrujado.

Fleur, con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado al ecléctico gusto musical de su amiga, Luna podría estar escuchando rock pesado o metal y pasar a baladas románticas en un segundo, y todas las cantaba con la misma alegría, además ella sabía de su historia con James, de cómo éste le había prohibido escuchar música de cualquier tipo, durante años su amiga se vio privada de esa parte de ella, la música, por eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ella entendía que era su manera de liberarse de su pasado, de levantarle su dedo medio a éste y continuar con su vida.

Draco, por su parte, estaba a punto de lanzar a Luna por la ventana o lanzarse él del auto en movimiento, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, una parte de sí le decía que ya era muy tarde para regresar e ir por su cuenta a Nueva York y que si le hacía algo a esa enana chillona lo más seguro era que Fleur y Neville lo despellejaran vivo, y no podía darse ese lujo, al menos no hasta que pudiera hablar con Hermione.

"_Mi ninfa, mi ratoncita, por favor perdóname, por favor dame una oportunidad" _rogaba en su interior el rubio mientras intentaba ignorar los alaridos de la chica sentada en la parte delantera del auto y se concentraba en recordar todos los buenos momentos con su Hermione.

Condujeron por muchas horas, tomaron un avión privado que había conseguido Bill a última hora y ahora iban de camino hacia el nuevo apartamento de la muchacha, habían logrado conseguir la información por un muy buen contacto de Fleur.

Garrett continuaba siendo su guardaespaldas personal, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alec por despedirlo y colocar a alguien de su confianza, y éste, como Fleur, sabían que el muchacho novio de la modelo no era de fiar, se mantenía vigilante día y noche, Hermione era su responsabilidad.

Cuando la joven rubia le había llamado y él había sabido toda la historia, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, le había dado sin dudar la dirección de la muchacha y le había rogado porque arreglara las cosas y no la lastimara.

Se detuvieron frente a un portón grande, muy cerrado y que daba la apariencia de ser una correccional más que una casa, la joven Delacour estuvo segura como el infierno de que Hermione no había elegido aquella casa.

—Esperen aquí— ordenó la joven rubia mientras su menuda amiga la ayudaba a bajar, Bill y Neville lo aceptaron, pero no así su hermano. — Dije que esperaran— repitió la muchacha, podía amar a Bill Malfoy con todo su corazón, pero su hermano era un dolor en el trasero.

Draco se dirigía decidido a sacar aunque fuera a rastras a esa mujer para que le dejara explicarse, rogaría, imploraría, hasta lloraría si era necesario, todo para obtener su perdón.

—Hermano— la voz de Bill y su brazo lo detuvieron en su andar— No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— su hermano asintió, pero no retiro su brazo.

—Es mejor que ellas hablen primero— aconsejó Neville, colocándose a su otro flanco para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

Las chicas se adelantaron y dejaron a los tres hombres atrás, Fleur se presentó ante el hombre que vigilaba la puerta, podía estar con un yeso en su pierna y varios golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, pero su esencia no había cambiado y con una sola orden el hombrecillo las dejó entrar.

Caminaron por un jardín sin flores y sin vida, con el pasto casi quemado y demás, la casa era de piedra y bastante rustica, nada parecido al buen gusto y la calidez que Hermione siempre buscaba en su hogar.

Con ayuda de Luna subió las escaleras grandes y atemorizantes, ¿cómo podía Hermione vivir en semejante lugar? Debían sacarla de ahí.

Dentro de la casa, Hermione se sentía peor que nunca, ese mismo día había ido a una de sus sesiones fotográficas y muy vilmente le habían negado la entrada, la habían echado del lugar y cuando trató de aclarar la situación con Alec, él le había dicho fríamente que no se preocupara, que el contrato había sido anulado y que todo era por su bien, pero ella no lo creía así.

Cada día tenía menos trabajo, la campaña con Dior se había retrasado sin saber por qué, sus desfiles se hacían cada vez menos y no sabía nada de sus padres, la casa en la que vivía era horrible y casi no podía ver a Alec ya, dentro de su enorme e impersonal recamara Hermione se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo con su vida.

—Hermione— Hermione se levantó abruptamente de la cama en la que se mantenía recostada y creyó estar soñando.

Era la voz más reconfórtate que había escuchado en casi un mes, pero la imagen se le hacía casi irreal.

Fleur, parada frente a ella, con Luna a su lado, golpeada y con un yeso en su pierna izquierda.

— ¿Fleur? — La joven se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la estrechó tan fuerte como su dolorido cuerpo le permitió.

Luna, junto a ellas, veía la escena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, observó cómo poco a poco Hermione rodeaba el cuerpo de su amiga y regresaba su abrazo, dejando correr libremente sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó la joven morena con voz rota.

—Oh, Hermione— chilló Luna, comenzando a saltar llena de muchas emociones contenidas.

—Te lo explicaremos todo, cariño— le aseguró Fleur, limpiando su rostro y tomando la mano de sus dos amigas, Luna y Hermione se tomaron igualmente de las manos, al fin las tres estaban juntas de nuevo.

Hermione supo en su corazón y en su mente que algo estaba mal ahí, pero no entre ellas, todas esas semanas de dudas y tristezas se disipaban, algo le había pasado a su amiga, y si estaba dispuesta a aclararle las cosas, ella lo haría.

Después de unas lágrimas más y sin soltarse de las manos, Fleur y Luna comenzaron a relatarle todo lo sucedido, desde sus pláticas con Katie a larga distancia, su encuentro con Draco Malfoy, su enfrentamiento con Narcisa y su posterior accidente, en ese punto se detuvo para medir la reacción de Hermione y saber si era prudente seguir hablando.

Hermione estaba impasible, entendía que había habido un mal entendido, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, decepción, tristeza, furia, pena por ella misma.

— ¿Alec me mintió? — preguntó con voz contenida.

—Sí, Hermione, ha estado manejando tus finanzas y tu carrera de la manera más corrupta y sucia, está acabando con todo— le aseguró Luna, una daga de dolor atravesó a la chica, no por él, sino por la traición, pareciera que nunca podía elegir bien.

—Pero lo vamos a desenmascarar, Hermione, ese cabrón pagará por lo que ha estado haciendo— Fleur sentía la furia corriendo por sus venas y sanando sus heridas, haría sufrir a ese maldito.

—Me da igual— declaró la muchacha, comenzando a sentir un letargo sobre todo su cuerpo.

—Hay algo más— comenzó Fleur, su amiga la miró con una velada curiosidad. —Alguien estuvo conmigo cuando estuve en el hospital.

Hermione, que conocía tan bien a Fleur, aunque se hubiera atrevido a dudar de ella por un tiempo, reconoció un brillo especial en los hermosos ojos de su amiga, no la había visto tan radiante nunca, parecía que la muerte de sus padres a tan corta edad no la dejaba en paz, pero ahí estaba ella, exultando felicidad por los poros.

— ¿Quién? — Pero no fue Fleur quien respondió, sino la estruendosa voz de Bill Malfoy que la buscaba.

— ¡Fleur! — Hermione se tensó de inmediato, reconocía esa voz, era la misma que escuchaba cuando solía estar en la casa de los Malfoy, solo esperaba que no se confirmaran sus sospechas.

—Bill, ¿tienes que ser tan escandaloso todo el tiempo? — Como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico Hermione se levantó del lado de sus amigas y las vio con creciente pánico, Luna temiendo su reacción se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó por los hombros, Fleur la veía entre preocupada y nerviosa, se levantó lentamente y también se acercó a ella, ¡cómo odiaba el jodido yeso!

— ¿Malfoy? — susurró Hermione y, como si los hubiera llamado, los dos jóvenes se presentaron en la entrada de la habitación, con sendas sonrisas y viendo hacia sus chicas.

— ¿Todo bien, chicas? — Preguntó el siempre afable Bill, sonriendo como el niño pequeño que era en su interior.

Quería acercarse y abrazar a su Fleur, pero una mirada fría de ella lo abstuvo de hacerlo, Neville, siempre más reservado y atento a la situación, entendió que la mirada encolerizada de Luna no era buena señal.

—Hola, Hermione, te ves bien— saludó el chico, intentando aligerar el ambiente, la chica estaba lívida, podían haber pasado cinco años, pero ella seguía sintiéndose ese pequeño ratón junto a aquel hombre enorme y extrovertido. _"Te amo, pero si Hermione vuelve a desconfiar de mí, te mato Bill Malfoy"_, pensaba la rubia muchacha.

—Hola, Bill— saludó la joven, aparentando una calma que no sentía— Neville— saludó también al otro joven.

—Hermione— saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, entendiendo la incomodidad de la chica, realmente era hermosa, pero el joven se daba cuenta de que en realidad no había cambiado mucho.

—Les dijimos que esperaran afuera— habló Fleur, intentando calmar su temperamento.

—Nos estaba volviendo loco— se quejó Bill, haciendo un mohín que casi desarma a Fleur, casi.

— ¿Quién? — se apresuró a preguntar Hermione, intuyendo la respuesta.

—Hermione— Como un instinto de preservación, la muchacha cerró fuertemente los ojos ante esa voz, la voz de sus sueños y pesadillas.

—No te acerques, Malfoy— le amenazó la rubia, mientras Luna abrazaba a su morena amiga, quien parecía más vulnerable y pequeña que momentos antes, cuando la habían encontrado triste y sola en su habitación.

—Hermione, por favor— suplicó el rubio, ignorando a la chica y acercándose a su bonita morena.

Draco Malfoy se sentía morir, podía notarlo, tan solo se encontraba a unos metros de ella, pero la sentía a miles de kilómetros, más inalcanzable que nunca, su ninfa y su pequeña niña, las dos en el mismo lugar, la misma persona.

—Vete— solo había sido un susurro, no el alarido de había dado Fleur, pero se había escuchado más que éste.

—Hermione, yo…— comenzó el joven, quien se había quedado pasmado en su lugar al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

—No— cortó ella lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, no quería escucharlo, no había nada que él pudiera decirle que reparara lo sucedido hace tantos años— Vete, no quiero verte nunca en mi vida, te odio Draco Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba, su mayor pesadilla, Hermione Granger le había arrancado el corazón con esas simples palabras, "_Te odio Draco Malfoy"_.

— ¿¡Qué carajos está pasando aquí?! — El grito que dio el joven Alec al ver a Luna, Fleur y los hermanos Malfoy cortó el aire tenso que se había extendido por todo el lugar.

Como en alguna ocasión le habían hecho a él, Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta y sin medir su fuerza ni sus acciones, estampó su puño contra el rostro del joven.

* * *

**Su encuentro, pequeño pero muy sustancial, ¿les gustó el golpe a Alec? ¿Qué opinan de los datos de la vida de Luna?**

**Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

Me encantó esa ultima parte, me lo imagino y es perfecto…

¡Al fin se encontraron! No de la mejor manera, pero ya están allí…

Para saber que pasa a continuación,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Saludos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	15. Chapter 15

—Eres un inconsciente, un insensato, no puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante idiotez, ¿sabes en el lio que acabas de meter a todos? — Lo reprendía Neville, mientras conducía hacia el apartamento de Luna, ella lo había mandado ahí para que Draco pudiera cambiarse de ropa, limpiarse la sangre del rostro y curarse los golpes.

—Tenía que hacerlo— declaró el joven, mientras sentía su rostro cada vez más hinchado por los golpes.

A diferencia de él con aquel maquillista, Alec había dado pelea, se habían enzarzado en una pelea casi animal, Draco quería matarlo, días y días queriendo tomar al tipo del cuello y asfixiarlo hasta que no respirara más, por el simple hecho de salir en cada portada de cada revista de la mano de Hermione, ponderándose como su novio. _"Hijo de puta"_, pensó el rubio.

Y por si fuera poco, se había atrevido a mentirle y a hacer un mal uso de los recursos de Hermione, la había utilizado y le había mentido, pero se recordó que él no había hecho algo demasiado diferente unos años atrás, y lo odio más, él ya la había lastimado lo suficiente.

—Lo voy a destruir— le aseguró a su hermano menor, Neville negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, pero con esta pelea solo le diste una ventaja más— su hermano bufó, no por nada Neville se había convertido en uno de los abogados más reconocidos del mundo.

—Lo quiero matar— Neville volvió a negar, sabía que su hermano se estaba dejando cegar por los celos y el coraje que sentía, también, podía intuir, por el dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de Hermione Granger.

—Primero que nada tienes que cambiarte, Fleur nos dirá qué podemos hacer después— desafortunadamente Draco sabía que su hermano tenía razón, estaba bajo las ordenes de la rubia amiga de su ninfa.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a mover cielo, mar y tierra para ver a Alec comiendo mierda, además, tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Hola, Jane— saludó seductoramente una vez que respondieron del otro lado del teléfono.

En donde Hermione había estado viviendo por los últimos tiempos, ella veía cómo sus amigas revoloteaban de un lado para otro, guardando y buscando todo a su paso, Fleur le había exigido los papeles de todos los acuerdos y contratos de su amiga a Alec, él chico intentó negarse, pero con la presencia amenazante de Bill y la confirmación de la modelo, no le quedó más que ceder.

Fleur se dispuso a hablar con todos los ejecutivos que era necesario, les comentó rápidamente lo de su accidente, los errores cometidos y se comprometió a resarcirlos, omitiendo ligeramente el fraude de Alec, después se encargaría de él.

—Todo está listo, tendremos unas semanas de locos, pero esto se arreglará, cariño— le aseguró su rubia amiga, Hermione sólo podía asentir, aun se preguntaba si Draco Malfoy había estado frente a ella, como nunca lo había visto, vulnerable, suplicante y tímido, y ella, ella le había dicho que lo odiaba, cosa que nunca había hecho.

Sin embargo, no se sentía mejor, lo había visto golpear furiosamente a Alec y ella lo único que quería era besarlo, su estúpido corazón seguía perteneciéndole, no podía hacer nada contra ello, lo odiaba y lo amaba.

—Quiero hablar con Hermione— anunció Alec, entrando con el rostro amoratado y una camisa limpia de sangre.

—En tus sueños— espetó Bill, alzándose en toda su altura y marcando sus músculos, Fleur casi comienza a babear por aquel hombre, que era suyo.

—Está bien— anunció la morena, con su mismo tono bajo de voz que parecía resonar como un trueno a los oído de todos.

—Hermione— objetó Fleur, pero la chica negó y su amiga entendió que era su decisión, ayudada por Bill la rubia salió de la habitación, Luna salió también dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al joven.

—Hermi, por favor, no puedes creer en lo que sea que ella te haya dicho, es una mentira _baby_, sabes que yo te quiero, jamás te haría algo así, debes creerme— el joven comenzaba a balbucear, pero Hermione había dejado de escuchar todo lo que le decía.

—Alec— Cortó su perorata— En primer lugar, nunca me ha gustado que me digas Hermi, ni _baby_, sí le creo, le creo porque ella es como mi hermana y está herida, no puedes fingir eso, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, las pruebas en tu contra son irrefutables y sí, te demandaré, y otra cosa— estaba preparada— Yo no te quiero, creo que eres un chico muy encantador que supo jugar sus cartas y su suerte, pero nunca te he querido, agradezco el apoyo que me diste en su momento, pero eso es todo.

Hermione se levantó en toda su belleza adquirida e inherente.

—Debes desalojar el lugar lo antes posible, voy a venderlo, espera la llamada de mis abogados— estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando la risa cínica del chico la dejó congelada en su lugar.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él, no es así? De Draco Malfoy— Su risa cínica de nuevo— Pobre e ingenua Hermione, queriendo a un hombre que solo se fija en ti por la fama que has creado, sé lo que ha hecho por contactar contigo, sin tener idea de que eras tú la misma chica que salió de un pequeño pueblucho y que jugó con ella.

La modelo se tensó, sintió el odio recorriendo sus entrañas, odio por ese joven que desconocía, y por Draco Malfoy, él la había hecho vulnerable ante personas como Alec, él le había dado una debilidad y lo detestaba por ello.

—Espero que hayas juntado una buena cantidad de dinero, porque este jueguito te saldrá muy caro— la chica salió con su dignidad casi intacta, su burla por su pasado no podía dejar de lastimarla.

En menos de tres horas todo estaba empacado y listo para ser llevado de vuelta, afortunadamente Garrett había contactado con la inmobiliaria que había puesto en venta el apartamento de las jóvenes y había detenido la compra de éste.

Las muchachas podían volver a su hogar, lo cual alegraba enormemente a Hermione, no quería incomodar a Luna, a pesar de que no tenía problemas en conseguir un apartamento tan sofisticado como el de sus amigas, prefería usar su dinero en su estudio y demás cosas, por lo tanto, su apartamento no era tan grande y entre las dos chicas tenían bastantes pertenencias.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Fleur— le advirtió la joven morena, viendo disimuladamente a Bill, quien iba en la parte delantera de la camioneta donde Garrett conducía satisfecho de ver a las tres jóvenes unidas de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Mione— la rubia entendió que se refería a la presencia de los Malfoy ahí.

—Por ahora, iremos a casa— le aseguró la morena a su amiga, provocando unas cuantas lágrimas en ella por primera vez.

—Al fin— suspiró Luna, mientras las tres chicas se abrazaban con cariño.

Mientras Garrett sonreía feliz, Bill se preguntaba qué haría su hermano ahora, él tampoco sabía la historia completa, solo recordaba a una pequeña niña tímida que había salido corriendo de su casa una tarde con los ojos llorosos, pero también recordaba a su hermano menor sonriendo como baboso por algún detalle de una chica.

"_Rayos, Draco, ¿qué tanto la jodiste?"_, pensaba con preocupación el mayor de los Malfoy.

**Cortito, es como una pequeña continuación del capítulo anterior, espero nos veamos pronto, no quise esperar entre semana porque sabía que no podría y además con lo pequeño que es estoy segura que no me perdonarían, yo no lo haría.**

**¿Les agradó? Les informo que dentro de unos capítulos más se sabrá toda la historia de este par, así que estén atentas.**

**Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

Como dijo la autora, esta solo es una continuación del capítulo anterior, y dentro de poco sabrán absolutamente toda la historia entre estos dos… :D

Para continuar leyendo,

5 review = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	16. Chapter 16

Todo el caos se desataba en el pequeño estudio de Luna Lovegood, los ejecutivos de los contratos que Alec había estado manejando habían accedido a las peticiones de Fleur y ahora se encontraban realizando a marchas forzadas fotografías y promocionales que deberían haber salido semanas atrás.

Hermione se encontraba confusa y cansada, pero agradecía al cielo que tuviera a sus amigas con ella; Fleur se sentía frustrada y dolorida, lo único bueno de todo ello era haber arreglado, solucionado los problemas de Hermione y recuperar su amistad, y ahora también tenía a Bill, que no se separaba de su lado en ningún momento.

—Creo que esa fue la última de este día— suspiró la menuda chica con cansancio pero satisfacción, eran las doce de la noche y apenas podía mantenerse en pie sobre sus enormes tacones.

—Fleur, no te hace bien agotarte de esta manera— terció el mayor de los Malfoy, que observaba a las tres exhaustas chicas.

—Estoy bien, Bill, no tenemos tiempo para quejumbrosas— aseguró la chica, tratando de controlar su tono tierno frente a sus amigas.

Luna quería saltar de la emoción al ver a los jóvenes interactuando, por otra parte, Hermione los ignoraba diplomáticamente, con toda la locura que se les vino encima, las chicas no pudieron aclarar las cosas, se habían dado tiempo tácitamente pero se debían una seria conversación.

Para la joven modelo, el supuesto novio de su mejor amiga era un vago recuerdo, a su mente acudían imágenes de un joven enorme con sonrisa socarrona y ojos burlones que la veían temblando muerta de miedo, pero también recordaba el firme brazo de un joven rubio sobre su cintura y su voz fría presentándola como Hermione Granger, a secas, ni siquiera había podido darle la connotación de amiga, era demasiado poca cosa para ese entonces.

Esos eran los pensamientos que acechaban y torturaban a la morena, acciones y palabras contrariadas, con sus acciones Draco siempre había demostrado sentir algo verdadero por ella, pero eran sus palabras frías y desprovistas de sentimientos lo que la hacían dudar, todos eran recuerdos envueltos en su amor y odio por el muchacho que le rompiera el corazón en una ocasión, y a estos se les sumaba la perfecta imagen de un Draco mucho más maduro, más hombre y más hermoso que nunca, con una mirada dolorosamente suplicante, y ella, diciéndole palabras malditas llenas de odio y rencor.

—Hermione, es hora de ir a casa— la sacó de sus pensamientos su rubia amiga, que la veía con preocupación, el maquillaje apenas cubría las ojeras que tenía debido al mal sueño y las excesivas horas de trabajo.

La morena solo pudo asentir y dejarse guiar por sus amigas que le ayudaron a cambiarse y a desmaquillarse, para colmo de males Oliver había desaparecido, desde su regreso de Milán no lo había vuelto a ver.

—Fleur, ¿has visto a Oliver? — la rubia se tensó ante la pregunta de su amiga, la verdad era que no quería hablar con el chico, temía lo que pudiera decirle, de una u otra forma sabía que Oliver había tenido razón en muchas cosas, y la joven no estaba preparada para tener esa conversación con el mejor amigo de Hermione.

—No desde antes de mi accidente— la muchacha asintió y suspiró.

Su actitud en Milán la había desconcertado un poco, ahora entendía que se debía a su desconfianza con Alec, pero por ese entonces había estado tan deprimida por la supuesta traición de Fleur que no le había prestado mucha atención. Después, con las artimañas de Alec sobre su carrera y ella inmersa en sí misma, se había olvidado por completo de su mejor amigo.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada las chicas estaban de regreso en su apartamento, como Bill no quería dejar sola a Fleur en la gran manzana, Luna le había ofrecido su apartamento, ella podría quedarse con sus amigas, además de que sabía que las chicas tendrían pronto una confrontación y no quería estar alejada de ellas por nada del mundo.

—Muy bien, Fleur Delacour, escupe—Hermione trató de sonar lo más relajada posible, aunque en su interior estuviera muerta de nervios por lo que su amiga tuviera que decirle.

Las tres chicas, en pijamas cómodas, la joven rubia tan cómoda como su yeso en la pierna se lo permitía, y apertrechadas en la inmensa cama de Hermione, se prepararon para lo que venía.

—Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente…— Comenzó la joven, con un nudo en la garganta, no podía evitar recordar cada pensamiento que tuvo en aquel momento en el que creyó que moriría. Su infancia, los años hermosos al lado de sus padres, la sonrisas cálidas de su hermosa madre, los besos tiernos de su padre; la muerte de ambos, su soledad después de esto, su férrea lucha contra la sociedad que trataba de aplastarla, su encuentro con una pequeña chica de ojos y cabello marrón preciosa, su éxito, su amistad, su encuentro con una menuda duende rubia, los padres de su mejor amiga quienes no dudaron en adoptarla como una hija más, y por último, unos ojos verdes chispeantes y cálidos, y después… Todo negro. — No sabía qué había ocurrido, solo me encontré con Bill Malfoy vigilando por mí día y noche, su madre iba y cuidaba de mí como no lo hizo nadie desde la muerte de mis padres, Lucius Malfoy vigilando que mi recuperación fuera optima, todos, fue abrumador y me asusté como el infierno, y un día… Lo miré a los ojos después de preguntarle por enésima vez por qué hacía todo eso y lo supe… Lo amaba.

Luna se encontraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mordía fieramente su labio tratando de contener el llanto ante la posibilidad de haber podido perder a su amiga; durante esas semanas en las que Hermione se alejó de ella y nadie sabía nada de Fleur, Luna Lovegood se sintió miserable y sola como hacía años no lo hacía, no desde que se vio liberada del yugo asfixiante de James, y no sabía qué hacer.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, todo le parecía un tanto bizarro, podía entender que su amiga cayera sin opción alguna ante los encantos de un Malfoy, ella misma lo había hecho, pero la confusión que le provocaban sus sentimientos, junto con la canallada de Alec, aunado al casi perder a su mejor amiga, la tenían a punto de explotar.

—No sé qué decirte, Fleur— la chica lloraba sin tapujos, se sentía feliz, demasiado dichosa, tanto que ni siquiera su estúpida pierna enyesada le molestaba del todo, lo único que podía opacar su felicidad era que su amiga no la apoyara, una palabra de Hermione Granger y ella sería miserable.

—Oh, Hermione, por favor, solo dime que eres feliz por mí y que me apoyas, es lo único que necesito— la modelo parpadeo atónita.

— ¿Crees que no estoy feliz por ti, Fleur? — la duda en el rostro de su amiga le dijo que así lo creía— Estoy absolutamente feliz por ti y por supuesto que te apoyo, pero todo es un poco… abrumador, eso es todo— la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de la joven que consideraba su hermana, la conocía, sabía que le diría aquello, pero escucharlo de su propia boca, era lo único que esperaba.

—Gracias, Hermione, gracias— Luna saltó al ver a sus amigas unidas, como debía ser, pudo observar en los ojos de Hermione su confusión y lo perdida que se sentía, pero tenía un plan, y para que todo eso resultara, para aflicción de sus nervios, necesitaba a Neville Malfoy.

La rubia hizo un gemido de angustia, el chico la ponía al límite de un momento a otro, y eso la asustaba, y mucho.

En el apartamento de la pequeña joven Lovegood, se reunían los tres hombres de más de metro ochenta, Neville se fascinaba con cada pequeño detalle que lograba capturar del lugar donde vivía su chica, para el joven Luna Lovegood ya era suya.

— ¿No podíamos ir a un hotel simplemente? — Se quejaba Draco Malfoy, mientras trataba de acomodarse en el sofá de la muchacha.

—Deja de quejarte como nena y mejor cuéntanos lo que querías decirnos— el rubio se levantó de su lugar como impulsado por un resorte, esa tarde, intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ir hasta el apartamento de Hermione y encadenarla hasta que lo escuchara y le permitiera resarcir sus errores del pasado, se reunió con Jane.

—Ya tengo las pruebas en contra de Alec — sus hermanos miraron atónitos al joven, los tres habían puesto todos sus esfuerzos e influencias para desprestigiar y acabar con él, pero el muy desgraciado se había resguardado en un amparo y sobre el documento que Hermione había firmado dando el manejo de su carrera, el muy maldito había tenido a los hermanos Malfoy con las manos atadas, pero ya no más.

— ¿Cómo? — Neville había estado indagado durante horas para poder hacer algo, lo que fuera.

—Muy fácil, tiene una hermana tonta y manipulable, una simple amenaza sobre su cabeza y cantó como un débil pajarito, al parecer el muy tonto creyó que podría poner a Jane en la cúspide del modelaje usando los contratos de…— su voz se ahogó un poco al nombrarla— Hermione. Con lo que no contaban era con el poco talento de Jane y con que nosotros apareceríamos, creían que en el peor de los casos tendrían una demanda que ganarían bajo el amparo de ese jodido papel que firmó. — terminó bufando y con un sabor agridulce de victoria.

"_Yo te cuido, mi ninfa, ¿lo ves, mi pequeño ratoncito? Ningún hijo de puta va a lastimarte de nuevo, ni siquiera yo, antes me corto las pelotas"._

— ¿Qué ocurrió entre Hermione Granger y tú? — Le preguntó su hermano mayor al rubio sin filtros, justo como él acostumbraba.

Con una vergüenza que le revolvía las entrañas, Draco bajó el rostro y negó, Neville sabía parte de la historia porque había estado más cerca de su hermano, mientras que Bill se revelaba en contra de su padre y dejaba la escuela de medicina, su hermano estaba al lado de Hermione.

—La lastimé, la traté como una basura cuando la única basura era yo, fui un completo idiota cuando lo único que ella hacía era quererme, yo… Estaba enamorado, pero estaba más preocupado por las jodidas apariencias que por darme cuenta de eso, no la culpo por odiarme— concluyó rápidamente, aceptando con todo el dolor de su corazón que su ninfa lo despreciara.

—Eres un idiota— aceptó su hermano, el joven asintió, aceptando su culpa. — Quiero toda la historia, y no omitas nada, si voy a ayudarte, quiero la verdad.

Al alzar su rostro el joven Malfoy vio en la mirada de su hermano la determinación a ayudarlo, Neville tenía la misma expresión.

**…**

—Quiero toda la historia, Hermione Granger, cada detalle de lo que pasó entre tú y Malfoy, no más secretos— sentenció Fleur Delacour, quien a pesar de los golpes y moretones conservaba esa belleza fatalista que la caracterizaba, un brillo demoniaco en la mirada de Luna le confirmaba que no importaba lo que hiciera, no saldría de aquel lugar sin decirles todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que había ocurrido hacía tantos años.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione Granger se dispuso a desenterrar todo el pasado, ese pasado que la atormentaba.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

¿Quién quiere conocer ya toda la historia?

Si quieren,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Suerte,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	17. Chapter 17

—Tenía dieciséis años, recién entraba al instituto de Chicago, yo había nacido y crecido en ese pequeño pueblo, y nunca había visto a nadie parecido a ellos, los Malfoy— comenzó a relatar Hermione, perdiéndose poco a poco en sus recuerdos.

—Lo vi por primera vez en mi clase de inglés, yo era un año menor que él pero iba avanzada en algunos cursos, él entró a mitad de semestre y tenía que ser mi compañero, yo casi me desmayo al verlo, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos y de su belleza casi irreal— Hermione podía recordar cada minuto, cada gesto, incluso parecía que su aroma seguía impregnado en el aire. —Yo hice caso omiso de todos los chismes, por lo general en Chicago no pasa nada trascendental muy a menudo y su llegada en verdad era un cambio, pero no fue hasta que lo tuve frente a mí que entendí a qué se referían— Hermione se veía cada vez más y más inmersa en sus recuerdos mientras relataba todo lo que ocurrió hacía cinco años.

—Tú estás lejos, rebelándote ante papá y mamá, Neville era menor que yo y no podía salir tan a menudo conmigo— Draco rememoraba cada uno de los tediosos días en los que se vio sumido cuando su hermano se fue a la universidad— Comencé a juntarme con estos tipos que apenas recuerdo, era una banda de buscapleitos y abusones que se divertían a costa de los demás, me parecían divertidos y debido a la popularidad que causamos en el pueblo no tardaron en buscarme— Después de todos esos años, Draco realmente lamentaba el haber aceptado estar junto a ellos— Tenían este juego de buscar entre las chicas de primero una presa fácil con la que jugar por un tiempo para luego desechar, a mí me parecía divertido, especialmente porque las chicas caían con una facilidad impresionante ante mí.

—Eras un jodido idiota— Aseveró Bill, sin la posibilidad de reprocharle nada, él tampoco había actuado de la manera más correcta frente a las chicas, ya no se diga de Neville.

—Sí, y un día me encontré con ella, era preciosa, Bill, pero yo solo podía ver en ella a la presa que se avecinaba, no me imaginaba que yo caería en mis propios juegos— Se lamentó el joven rubio, quien no podía apenarse más por su pasado.

—Un día me invitó a su casa— recordó Hermione, después de darles una detallada descripción de la imagen que tenía de Draco Malfoy y sus sentimientos hacia él— Me sentía como en una nube, hablábamos poco en clase y nada por los pasillos, pero ese día… Me sonrió y me invitó esa tarde a estudiar, creo que sólo atiné a sacudir mi cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que me torcí el cuello. Se soltó el mismísimo diluvio aquella noche, pero no me importó, me puse mis botas de montaña, me escapé de mis padres y corrí por el bosque durante casi una hora hasta que di con la casa, creo que mi sonrisa era tan grande cuando llegué que espanté a Narcisa.

Sus amigas rieron un poco, aprovechando espabilar un poco sus sentidos, nunca habían escuchado a Hermione hablando de aquella manera, tan soñadora, tan alegre… Tan enamorada.

—Recuerdo ese día— saltó Bill, cuando Draco hizo mención de aquella primera tarde— Mamá se sorprendió tanto que se quedó en shock cuando la vio, casi me rompo una costilla de la risa que me dio verla— su hermano gruñó ante la mención de la burla, pero sabía que Bill era así.

—No hice nada más que buscar por más de dos horas algo con lo que pudiera mofarme después, pero a cada minuto encontraba un detalle más y más adorable, estaba siendo un completo marica con esa chiquilla y me sentía estúpido por ello— la voz de Draco destilaba aquella frustración que sentía cuando joven, aunque ahora su frustración fuera dirigida única y exclusivamente hacia sí mismo.

—Me sentía tan nerviosa y cohibida— los ojos de Hermione brillaban ante las imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza— Él sólo estaba a mi lado, observándome mientras yo repetía una y otra vez las lecciones de inglés, llegó un punto en el que temblaba tanto por frío como por los nervios que él me levantó del suelo en donde nos habíamos acomodado, me metió al baño de su habitación con una camiseta suya limpia y unos pantalones largos mientras se llevaba mi ropa para secarla, cuando salí me envolvió en una gruesa frazada y continuó observándome por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al final del día, cuando regresaba a mi casa…— una oscuridad se cernió sobre sus facciones.

—Le dije que si le decía a alguien que ella estuvo aquella noche en mi casa lo negaría y la acusaría de mentirosa, después le cerré la puerta en la cara— continuó con desprecio, el joven solo podía sentir odio hacia aquel chiquillo que era él mismo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritaron ambas chicas cuando Hermione terminó, una triste sonrisa se colocó en sus labios adivinando la reacción natural de sus amigas, todo hubiera sido tan distinto si ellas hubieran estado a su lado en aquel momento, pero no fue así, ella era "ratonella" y sus únicos amigos eran los libros viejos y desgastados que aún conservaba en cajas.

—Qué idiota— acordaron ambos hermanos, observando cómo el rubio se retorcía ante sus recuerdos.

—Después de eso, como una semana o algo así…— Prosiguió, sabiendo que era mejor no detenerse o no podría continuar con aquel relato.

—Me besó— susurró Hermione, sintiendo aun los suaves y cálidos labios del muchachito que la había pescado hasta el viejo armario del conserje y la había encerrado con él dentro.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? — Preguntó Luna, hipnotizada con la historia de su amiga, Fleur podía imaginarse cuál sería la respuesta de su amiga.

— ¿Qué podía haber hecho, Luna? Ya estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Draco Malfoy— suspiró la morena con pesar, pero sin admitir que aún seguía estándolo.

—Después de aquello— Draco pensaba en los días en que creyó estar cayendo sin esperanzas de salvarse de su amor por Hermione Granger— La arrastraba conmigo a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera besarla, la llevaba a casa, compartíamos miradas furtivas cada cuanto, sin embargo…— su voz se perdió de intensidad en ese punto.

—Siempre insistía en que nadie debía saber de lo nuestro—En este punto Hermione no podía ocultar su rencor, ahora que tenía plena consciencia de por qué él lo quería así— Sus amigos lo sabían y se burlaban de él, yo creía que era normal que entre ellos se molestaran, así se comportan los chicos, ahora sé que se burlaban de él por estar con "ratonella".

— ¿"Ratonella"? — Cuestionó Fleur, sintiendo la hiel quemar sus entrañas, "_bastardo"_, maldecía en su cabeza a Draco Malfoy.

—Era un apodo que tenía desde siempre, porque no tenía amigos y pasaba todo mi tiempo leyendo o en la biblioteca, la verdad no me importaba— Y era cierto, nunca le afectó el estúpido apodo que le habían dado desde que tenía once años, pero el día en que lo escuchó de los labios de Draco Malfoy, se sintió morir.

—Continuamos con nuestra relación furtiva durante dos años, hasta el día de mi graduación— Draco cuidó de no mencionar aquella tarde en el prado donde le arrebató su virginidad a esa chica que estaba enamorada de él y que él también amaba, pero nunca supo reconocerlo, al menos, no en el momento correcto— Los chicos me molestaban cada día más, especialmente porque ya no me reunía con ellos como antes, no porque les agradara especialmente, solo necesitaban mi dinero para alcohol y otras cosas. Comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que yo salía con Hermione y poco a poco los círculos de la escuela se cerraban para mí, la presión hizo mella en mí a pesar de que pronto me iría de esa escuela de mierda.

—Te alejaste de ella— El tono serio de su hermano mayor solo podía hacerlo sentir más avergonzado de lo idiota que había sido. Draco asintió.

—Estaba distante, frío, no había vuelto a ir a su casa en varios días, temía que mi confesión de amor lo hubiera alejado de mí, sobre todo porque él no me dijo "te amo" también— A diferencia de Draco, Hermione les había confesado a sus amigas que él había sido el primero y el último en su vida, al menos en algo tan íntimo como su sexualidad.

No le daba vergüenza decirlo, se había entregado con amor y sin presiones, todo había sido perfecto, aunque guardó los detalles que solo se quedarían en su memoria, como los besos tiernos con los que había limpiado sus lágrimas cuando el dolor en ese justo momento en que sus cuerpos se habían unido llegó a ella, el brillo que ella encontró en los ojos grises de él, cómo su gesto en respuesta a su tímido "te amo" le había dejado un sabor amargo y dulce a partes iguales, su temor por haber quedado embarazada días después, aunque esto no fue más que una falsa alarma.

— ¿No te buscó más? — preguntó con incredulidad la pequeña rubia, que sentía su causa perdida.

—No, por supuesto que me buscó— El dolor agitando el pecho de la morena casi la deja sin respiración— Me citó a las afueras de la ciudad, el último día de clases.

— ¿Y no apareció? — Infirió Fleur, tenía unas ansias asesinas de ir tras su "cuñadito" y castrarlo.

—Sí, sí apareció, junto con toda su pandilla, ebrios hasta decir basta y él… sujetando por la cintura a Lavender Brown. — el gritó ahogado le hubiera dado mucho gracias a Hermione si no sintiera aquel viejo dolor volver a ella como si hubiera ocurrido todo aquello un día antes, no hace cinco años, se sentía desfallecer, tan pequeña e insignificante.

—Estaba harto de ser el hazmerreír de todos, de que me señalaran por los pasillos, de sus ojos dulces buscándome entre clases, de su mirada dolida por mi silencio, de las preguntas de Narcisa por Hermione, de todo, así que ese día, no lo pensé… Le dije el lugar y la hora y me aseguré de estar lo suficientemente ebrio y con una chica lo bastante tonta como para que se me colgara al cuello y no me dejara ni respirar. — Neville y Bill veían venir lo peor, el tiro de gracia para aquel amor que supuestamente Hermione Granger sintió por su hermano.

—Todo era demasiado grotesco, tan diferente de la bruma rosa que siempre me rodeaba a mí, especialmente cuando se trataba de Draco— su nombre laceró su garganta provocando más lágrimas— Lo encontré tomado, besándose con esa chica, le pedí que me explicara todo aquello, yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar absolutamente todo si me aseguraba que solo se debía a su estado de alcoholismo, incluso si sus frases no eran más que las típicas "No es lo que parece", así de tonta y enamorada estaba— Los brazos de sus amigas se cernieron sobre ella inmediatamente— Era todo lo que parecía y más, aún recuerdo sus palabras exactas: "_¿De verdad creíste que te quería, ratonella? Qué tonta eres, ¿cómo podría yo quererte? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Eres nada"_ — Hermione apenas pudo terminar su frase con voz ronca antes de ahogarse en un mar de llanto que ni sus amigas pudieron controlar.

Lloraron con ella, Fleur con rabia y furia homicida dispuesta a asesinar a Draco Malfoy, y Luna, apenada por su amiga, después de todo, aun debajo de todas esas capas de dolor y rencor en contra del joven, ella se había dado cuenta del amor prevaleciente en su amiga.

—Estaba ebrio, frustrado y cansado de toda esa mierda, y Hermione estaba ahí, tan indefensa de mis palabras venenosas— Silenciosas lágrimas de dolor surcaban el rostro de Draco, pero no dolor por él y por el odio que sentía su ninfa, sino por ella, no se merecía todo aquello, ella era hermosa y él la había lastimado vilmente, como una escoria.

Como solo un par de hermanos podía consolar, Neville y Bill se centraron en su hermano, compartiendo una mirada que decía lo mismo: _¿Cómo rayos vamos a arreglar esto?_

* * *

**¿Cómo van a arreglar esto? Ya lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

Bueno, ya saben toda la historia.

Si quieren saber cómo van a arreglar todo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	18. Chapter 18

"—_Vamo, vamo, papi, canzme, canzame_— _reía una dulce y pequeña voz a pocos metros de la morena que yacía recostada en el verde pasto de un hermoso prado rodeado de flores que despedían el aroma más relajante del universo._

_Ese era su lugar, donde podía ser ella misma, sin dolor, sin rencores ni corazones rotos, solo amor y la razón de su existencia a pocos metros de ella._

—_Te enconté, mami_—_unos brillantes ojos verdes la veían, mientras sentía su cuerpecito haciendo peso sobre el de ella, sin embargo permaneció con los ojos cerrados_— _Papi, mami etá domida_— _susurró el pequeñito en voz confidencial hacia el hombre que llegaba a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa de amor._

— _¿Dormida, eh? Quizá quiera que la despertemos con un ataque sorpresa de cosquillas_—_ antes de que la joven mujer pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos y protestar, los dos pares de manos estaban torturándola, haciéndola reír hasta hacerla llorar._

—_Me rindo, me rindo_— _chilló entre risas y lágrimas la morena._

— _¡Mami depertó!_ — _celebró el pequeñín de cabello caoba y ojos grises, iguales a los de su padre._

—_Ajá, desperté y ahora me vengaré por ese ataque sorpresa_—_el pequeño comenzó a correr por el lugar mientras su madre lo perseguía, a los pocos metros logró alcanzarlo y se reunió junto con el hombre que los veían con intenso amor en sus ojos._

_Entre los dos hicieron reír hasta llorar al pequeño y después, madre e hijo, se aliaron en contra del padre, quien logró capturarlos entre sus brazos y detener el ataque de cosquillas._

_La tarde caía sobre el lugar, dándole un nostálgico pero al mismo tiempo mágico toque a aquel prado que había presenciado tantos momentos entre la pareja._

_Después de un ligero almuerzo, más risas y besos entre los padres, envolvieron en una cobijita al pequeño niño de solo tres años y lo dejaron reposar en medio de los dos sobre otras dos mantas que daban un ligero colchón._

_La mujer y el hombre ahí se veían directo a los ojos, sintiendo la paz que su hijo les transmitía, en un momento, la combinación entre la belleza del lugar, del momento, la de su hijo y esposo, la morena no pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad._

—_Te amo, Hermione_— _susurró el rubio, mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo evitando aplastar a su pequeño, y besaba con devoción los labios de su esposa._

—_Te amo, Draco_— _respondía la joven, mientras más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y tomaba con ambas manos el de su marido para imprimir con todo su fuerza, el gran amor que sentía, y sintió siempre por aquel hombre."_

En ese momento Hermione fue expulsada de su sueño hacia su apartamento.

No había prado, ni flores, ni un hermoso niño de bellos ojos, ni Draco. Un sentimiento de felicidad se impregnó en su pecho para dar paso casi inmediatamente a la desesperanza, no había nada, nunca lo habría, porque Draco nunca la había amado.

Al otro lado de Nueva York, Draco era arrebatado de sus sueños dulces al lado de Hermione por una guerrilla fuera de la habitación de huéspedes en el apartamento de Luna Lovegood, donde se alojaba.

En un principio había insistido en mudarse a un hotel, insistencia que paró en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ahí, en el pequeño lugar de la rubia extraña, había cientos, sino miles de fotos de Hermione, pero no las que él como maldito obseso había recolectado de portadas e internet, eran auténticas, de sesiones en las que sonreía dejando de lado su aire de diosa, tomando uno más natural y juvenil, unas mal hechas, incluso unas donde ella hacía caras graciosas, y otras… Donde era solo ella, hechas por Luna por supuesto, pero para ellas, hechas entre amigas.

Hermione leyendo con un viajo pantalón de pijama y despeinada, de fiesta por la ciudad, con una sustancia extraña y verde en la cara y pepinillos en los ojos, durmiendo y con unos bigotes pintados, disfrazada de calabaza, con una peluca rosa, con un cachorro entre sus brazos, sonriendo simplemente…

— ¿Narcisa nunca te dijo que es de mala educación husmear en las cosas ajenas? — La voz de Luna hizo sobresaltar al joven que dejó caer las fotos que tenía en su mano.

—Narcisa me enseñó un montón de cosas que seguramente ya olvidé— los ojos de la chica brillaron buscando algo en los de él, pero Draco no supo exactamente el qué.

— ¿Qué? — exteriorizó su duda.

—Estoy pensando en qué hacer— Fuera de la habitación, los gritos de Bill y Fleur se escuchaban más y más.

—Parece que no dejo de causar problemas— suspiró el rubio, Luna lo miró con una ceja alzada, ella conocía bien a los tipos que se conmiseraban en sí mismos, James era uno de ellos.

— ¿Tienes pena por ti mismo, Draco Malfoy? — La pregunta descolocó al joven, sin embargo sabía la respuesta.

—No, pero Bill no tiene por qué sacar problemas con su nueva flamante novia por algo que yo jodí hace muchos años, es algo que tengo que arreglar por mí mismo— aseguró con convicción.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? — Cuestionó de nuevo la chica, Draco estaba casi seguro de que todas esas preguntas y miradas formaban parte de una prueba que no estaba seguro de aprobar.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, pero algo haré, no estoy dispuesto a perder de nuevo a Hermione por mi propia estupidez— los ojos de la muchacha relampaguearon, el joven rubio esperaba que aquello fuera una buena señal.

—Bien— con esto, salió de la habitación.

Por inercia el rubio la siguió hasta la sala donde ella se paró con su uno sesenta, aumentando unos doce centímetros de tacón, apoderándose del lugar como solo ella podía hacerlo, porque era suyo.

—Ayudaremos a Draco— declaró a los presentes.

Como llevado por un resorte, Neville se levantó del asiento en donde se había recostado a observar como su hermano y Fleur discutían, se puso tan recto como un soldado, quizá eso era para Luna.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a ayudar a este desgraciado— bufó la joven rubia mientras se acomodaba en los fornidos brazos de su novio.

—Fleur— se quejó el joven, que sin embargo, rodeo más férreamente la pequeña cintura de la chica.

—Lo harás, Fleur, a menos que quieras ver a tu mejor amiga sufriendo por el resto de su vida— contraatacó la rubia, unos ojos como dagas se clavaron en ella.

—Él es la razón de su dolor— le recordó, Luna concordó en eso con ella asintiendo.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que es el único que puede reparar lo que se rompió en Hermione— todos callaron ante esas palabras— Además, se aman— concluyó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un detalle menor.

La aseveración de que Hermione todavía siguiera amándolo y no lo odiara como ella misma se lo había dicho, creó un calor que amenazaba con expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Draco, si Hermione lo amaba como él a ella, lucharía, por supuesto que lo haría, daría hasta el último aliento que tuviera para que su amor venciera.

—Fleur— llamó el joven rubio, envalentonado por las palabras de su nueva mejor amiga, Luna— No te pido que me perdones por lo que hice, yo tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí, pero te pido, por el amor que le tienes a mi hermano, que me ayudes a que Hermione me escuche, que me dé una oportunidad, ni siquiera te pido que me apoyes con ella, sólo una oportunidad, es lo único que necesito, por su felicidad, por la de ambos.

La rubia miró con desdén a quien se supondría sería como su hermano, había apelado al amor que sentía por las únicas dos personas que la había hecho sentir como en casa, estaba jugando sucio, ambos lo sabían, pero al parecer, y Fleur lo entendió, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo, incluso si tenía que arrastrar a sus hermanos con él.

—Está bien— la sonrisa brillante de Bill, Neville, que no le caí tan mal, y Luna, la hicieron querer ahorcar a Draco— Pero un error, una lágrima, una sola palabra de Hermione y se acabó, te cortó las pelotas y me la llevo hasta Tombuctú o donde no puedas encontrarla, ¿está claro? — ambos, gris y azul, se encontraron en una lucha en donde finalmente acordaron que solo Hermione importaba, su odio podía esperar.

—Sí— Fleur asintió, pidiendo a todos los santos, cielos y mundos alternos que no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer y que ese demonio no volviera a hacerle daño a su amiga, porque aunque estaría feliz de castrarlo y ocultar bajo una roca a su mejor amiga para que no pudiera encontrarla, no le gustaría verla pasar por el mismo dolor una vez más, menos con el mismo desgraciado de antes.

Draco para sus adentros, esperaba que Hermione entendiera, que le diera una oportunidad de redimir sus errores, de hacerlo bien esta ocasión, que viera en sus ojos lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre la amó, internamente también se aseguró que, aunque esperaba que todo saliera bien, no tuviera que ir a buscar a su ninfa hasta los confines del mundo, aunque sin duda, lo haría, castrado o no.

En su habitación, aunque se sentía protegida y acogida como antes, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en aquel futuro que Draco y ella pudieron haber forjado juntos, si tan solo él la hubiera amado un poco como ella a él, todo hubiera sido diferentes, sería como aquellas mujeres de sus libros, insensatas y tontas que dejan todo por el todo por el ser amado, sería Julieta mil veces enterrándose un puñal para estar a su lado, sería Desdémona dejando que Otelo la matara por celos, sería cualquiera, por Draco, si sólo… Él la amara.

Por el resto del día fantaseó y trató de llegar de nuevo a aquel lugar donde la pequeña replica de Draco, pero con su cabello caoba, jugaba y reía a su alrededor y donde ella podía besar y ver el amor de su hombre en sus ojos.

Su teléfono la sacó de su ensueño, era un mensaje de Luna, quien le pedía se vieran en una hora en su estudio, le pedía que fuera vestida como más le apeteciera y que no olvidara que la quería.

A pesar de la suspicacia que le creo aquel mensaje, un poco demasiado no Luna, se vistió con unos jeans, una sudadera holgada, sus viejos converse y se dejó suelto su cabello castaño, así, al natural frente a su espejo, casi parecía aquella chiquilla de Chicago, "Ratonella", suspiró, suponiendo que de todas formas Luna después la maquillaría, ya que Oliver se encontraba solo sabía él donde.

Como Garrett no se encontraba, Hermione tomó el pequeño Mini Cooper azul vibrante de Luna y salió rumbo al estudio.

—Yo me quedó aquí— anunció Draco, desconcertando a todos.

—Debemos ir a buscar un avión— objetó Neville, que no presentía nada bueno.

—Los veré en el aeropuerto, no tardaré, olvidé que debía verme con un último contacto por aquí cerca— El joven deslizó el celular de Luna de nuevo en su bolsa, tomó sus llaves que estaban adornadas con un colgante de brillantes colores, y bajó de la camioneta donde viajaban todos.

El plan original era que regresarían a Seattle, arreglarían sus asuntos para ausentarse por un tiempo y regresarían para intentar hacer que Hermione escuchara a Draco, pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba ver a Hermione, a su ninfa, a su ratoncito, y pronto.

El sonido de un mensaje llegando a su celular hizo que saltara, esa reacción de sorpresa solo podía causarla Luna.

"_No creas que no he visto lo que hiciste, mi vida es mi celular y no puedes tocarlo sin mi permiso, que sea la última vez. Pd. No lo arruines esta vez o yo también te arrancaré las bolas. L."_

Ese era el mensaje, al parecer, su discreción no era nada en comparación con los sentidos de esa loquilla rubia, bueno, al menos le había deseado suerte, o algo parecido.

A unas cuantas calles se encontraría de nuevo con el amor de su vida, y de ahí en adelante… Se marcaría el curso de sus vidas.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

¿Qué les gustaría que pasara ahora? ¿Por qué no dejan sus ideas en un review? :P

Para ver cómo sale todo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Suerte,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	19. Chapter 19

Draco se encontraba sentado en una de los altos bancos que había en el estudio de Luna, no había querido tomar ni mover nada, ni siquiera se había atrevido a encender las luces, el lugar parecía poseer un aura en la que solo Luna podía dominar y eso ponía al hombre rubio un tanto nervioso, Hermione iba retrasada y él se sentía a cada momento más ansioso.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor se abriera, esperando que su amiga no se molestara con ella por la tardanza, se había olvidado de comer en todo el día mientras fantaseaba con Draco Malfoy que hasta se había olvidado de su hambre, pero de camino al estudio la había recuperado.

Al bajar en el piso donde era el estudio de Luna, la morena se sorprendió de no divisar las luces que siempre estaban encendidas, ella bien sabía que su amiga detestaba la oscuridad.

Cuando Draco vio abrir la puerta del lugar a Hermione, se sintió de nuevo ese chiquillo de secundaria que no sabía ni lo que hacía, y temió, temió volver a arruinarlo todo con ella. Se veía tan sencilla, sin maquillaje alguno, su cabello lacio y suelto, su ropa cómoda y holgada, era su Hermione, aun sin todo el adorno que le daba la vida de modelo, era su ninfa.

— ¿Luna? — su voz suave llamando a su amiga lo hizo levantarse del lugar en el que permanecía estático.

—Hermione— a pesar de la oscuridad, en la que apenas podía alcanzar a ver una silueta alta que claramente no era la de Luna, era la voz, la esencia que perfumaba todo el lugar, sabía que era él, no podía ser otro que Draco Malfoy, y Hermione levantó sus murallas inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Luna? — preguntó rápidamente ella, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su voz, aunque los nervios la estaba matando por dentro.

—Me alegra que hayas venido— Draco trató de acercarse en la penumbra, pero la joven, adivinando su presencia, se alejó un paso, rompiendo el corazón del rubio.

— ¿Dónde está Luna? — volvió a preguntar la muchacha, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos en un intento de protegerse.

—Con mis hermanos— respondió el rubio, intentando encontrar alguna señal que le dijera que aquella mujer que lo veía con desconfianza entre las sombras aun lo amaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con frialdad.

—Tenía que verte, no podía irme sin intentar hablar contigo antes— "_Irme"_ la palabra resonó en la cabeza de la morena provocándole un dolor irracional que aguó sus ojos inmediatamente, ella bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, aunque no era necesario se decía, él no podía verla entre esa oscuridad.

Pero Draco sí podía hacerlo, podía verla claramente, era como un rayo de luz que iluminaba aquel cuarto amplio y oscuro, era la luz que alumbraba su vida, su guía en esa vida que él mismo había creado y de la cual ahora no podía salir si Hermione no estaba en ella.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Draco— su nombre laceró como el ácido los labios de Hermione— ¿Es que no entiendes que te quiero lejos de mí y de mi vida? Te odio— Más que tratar de convencerlo a él, Hermione intentaba asegurase a sí misma que eso era lo que quería, eso era lo correcto, lo mejor para su corazón maltrecho y su autoestima hecha polvo.

—Hermione, por favor— suplicó el rubio, intentando acercarse de nuevo a su ninfa, a Hermione que se alejaba un paso más de él, sentía su corazón punzándole de dolor, no creía poder resistir una vez más escuchar esas palabras de su boca "_Te odio"_, preferiría mil veces un hierro al rojo vivo atravesándole el pecho que esas palabras venidas de ella.

—Te odio, Draco— Como si la chica se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto herían esas palabras al joven rubio las repitió— Te odio, te odio, te odio— las repitió como un mantra, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado clavado al piso, presa del dolor y la angustia.

—Por favor, Hermione, no lo digas más, te lo suplico— fueron esas palabras que la hicieron detenerse.

Hermione levantó su rostro intempestivamente y vio al hombre a tan solo un metro de distancia de ella, no podía ver su rostro crispado de dolor y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero podía sentir su calor, su altura, había crecido al menos otros diez centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto, su aroma que la embotaba siempre, y la energía que corría a través de ella como antaño lo hacía cada vez que estaba junto a él.

—Te lo suplico— volvió a decir Draco, con voz rota, dándose cuenta de que aquella palabra había causado cierta reacción en la muchacha, en su chica que parecía un ratoncito de nuevo, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, ahora que estaban juntos, solos, sin la protección de sus amigas y ni siquiera la de la luz, Hermione se sentía más desprotegida que nunca.

—Hermione— susurró, más cerca de su rostro de lo que la morena esperaba, tampoco esperaba quedarse ahí, turbada por los viejos recuerdos y sentimientos, y por lo nuevos, pues sentía esa vibración recorrer todo su cuerpo más intensamente que antes, como si los cinco años en los que no supo nada de él llegaran de repente.

—No me toques— dijo tajantemente, adelantándose a Draco, quien tenía su mano a solo unos centímetros de la joven, el rubia podía sentir el calor y el temblor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hermione a poca distancia de él.

Hermione se separó un poco más de nuevo, aferrándose a los cinco años que no supo nada de él, en los que su recuerdo la atormentó, en los que aprendió a vivir sin su pasado, sin las burlas ni los apodos denigrantes, cinco años en los que luchó y se sobrepuso a sus inseguridades, en los que esa mirada burlona y las palabras hirientes que un día le lanzara el amor de su vida se convirtieran un aliciente para continuar y superarse, en los que se convirtió en una nueva Hermione Granger, una nueva mujer, no la niña ratón de la que todos se burlaban, una nueva persona que nada tenía que ver con Draco Malfoy, él ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, a pesar de lo que su corazón quisiera decirle.

Se armó de valor, de coraje, de dolor y levantó su rostro, con su mano extendida logró llegar al interruptor de la luz y encenderla, cegando momentáneamente a Draco, ese no era su lugar, ahora las riendas las llevaba Hermione, estaba en su territorio, un estudio en el que pasó largas horas reforzando su coraza entre cientos y cientos de fotografías, maquillaje, perfumes caros, muchos agentes, ropas finas, una modelo.

—Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, Draco Malfoy, te desprecio, maldigo el día en el que tú y yo nos conocimos, no significas nada para mí, ahora tú eres nada— el rubio pudo reconocer las palabras que él le dijo años atrás, y sabía que las merecía, cualquier dolor que pudiera haber sentido en ese momento era nada a comparación del que sabía ella había sentido.

—No puedo, Hermione, soy egoísta lo sé, pero no puedo desaparecer de tu vida, porque tú eres toda la mía— Draco podía sentir lo desvalido que se encontraba, lo vulnerable que se estaba demostrando ante aquella ninfa fría y distante que lo veía sin ninguna compasión en sus bellos ojos marrones— Te amo, tú lo eres todo, todo lo que dije en el pasado fue por estupidez, cometí muchos errores y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy; pero yo no maldigo ni un solo día o momento que pasamos juntos, aquel día en el prado…— Draco pudo notar la agitación en la morena al mencionar aquel día en el que se había entregado a él— Fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo, los dos juntos, como siempre debió ser.

El rubio pudo reconocer por un segundo en los ojos de la morena a su pequeña niña indefensa, perdida y confusa, pero solo fue un momento antes de que esos ojos marrones lo vieran con crudo y llano desprecio.

— ¿Ese día? — La burla tiñó los ojos de Hermione— No seas ridículo, ese día no significa nada para mí, no eres más que uno en la lista, ¿crees que una modelo como yo podría estar todo este tiempo sin un hombre en su cama? Qué arrogante eres, Draco Malfoy, no has significado más que uno de los otros tantos, así que no te creas tan importante— Mentía, pero eso él no lo sabía y ella había pasado ya tanto tiempo fingiendo y enmascarando tantas cosas que era una experta en mentir.

Draco lo veía todo rojo, no podía ponerles nombre ni rostro a los hombres que hubieran estado con ella, pero los odiaba, ¿cómo se habían atrevido a siquiera tocarla cuando él había sido el primero? Era cierto que él no había permanecido célibe en todos esos años y cierta parte de él tampoco se sorprendía de que ella no lo hubiera hecho, pero sus celos, su amor por ella, la envidia de no haber sido él quien estuviera entre sus brazos, en su corazón, lo carcomían por dentro.

—Estás mintiendo— Draco quiso creer aquello con todas sus fuerzas, que ella estaba mintiendo, que no era verdad.

— ¿Tú crees eso? — En la mueca burlona y los ojos arrogantes de Hermione no pudo descifrar si era mentira o verdad todo lo que le había dicho.

—Tú me amas, y yo te amo— aseguró el joven con vehemencia, sin apartar los ojos verdes de los de ella.

Hermione sintió algo vibrando lleno de dicha y dolor al mismo tiempo en su interior, ¿cómo se atrevía? Ella no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía, así que se obligó a tragarse sus sentimientos y sobreponer la dureza que había construido por su propio bien.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero no hay otra verdad que esta— Hermione respiró profundamente— Te odio, Draco Malfoy, y no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida— cuadró sus delicados hombros, levantó su rostro y con una última mirada de despreció se dispuso a salir.

—No voy a rendirme, ¿sabes? — Draco había sobrepuesto a su dolor la convicción que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar, la convicción de recuperar a Hermione. — No me importa cuánto tarde, yo sé que me amas y que te amo más que a nada, voy a luchar por ti, Hermione.

Hermione no se volteó, se mantuvo firme y contuvo el sollozo que la estaba ahogando, no se dio la vuelta ni dijo nada más, no confiaba en su voz, cuando estaba segura de que no tendría nada más que decir, se fue, salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Draco dentro del estudio, abatido y con un peso enorme en su pecho.

El joven rubio se sentía desolado, había escuchado más veces de las que podía soportar aquellas palabras malditas, su mirada fría y distante, su arrogancia, sólo un poco de lo que ella había recibido de él años atrás.

Sin embargo, también estaba a muy poca distancia de ella, había sentido su calor cosquilleándole las yemas de los dedos, había sentido el temblor de su cuerpo contagiando al suyo, y esa vieja y añorada energía envolviéndolos a los dos, renovada y más fuerte que nunca.

No podía perderla, no podía darse por vencido, ahora que la había vuelto a ver de verdad, que habían compartido y habían declarado los términos en los que lucharía cada uno, estaba más convencido que nunca de que su amor era verdadero, que no era un capricho como había llegado a pensar en un ínfimo segundo de sus horas de reflexión.

Amaba a Hermione Granger, esa joven hermosa y fuerte que se hallaba debajo del maquillaje elaborado y las marcas de ropa, esa hermosa mujer que había renacido de entre las cenizas de una chica insegura y maltratada por adolescentes estúpidos e inmaduros.

Amaba a Hermione Granger, con todo su pasado, con todo su presente, y él sería su futuro, de eso se iba a encargar él mismo, pero primero tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, y para eso, necesitaba ayuda.

—Luna, creo que ya sé lo que haré— le aseguró a la joven Brandon en cuanto ésta contestó a su teléfono.

—_Bueno, esto debe ser interesante_— contestó la muchacha con cierto aire maligno que impresionó al rubio.

—Te veré en el aeropuerto— terminó la llamada sin dejar que contestara y volvió a marcar otro número.

— _¿Draco?_ — contestó la dulce y siempre preocupada voz de su madre.

—Hola, mamá, me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría venir a Nueva York para un desfile de modas? — con una idea en mente, Draco cerró el estudio de Luna y pilló en primer taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? **

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

¿Qué hará Narcisa en Nueva York?

Como siempre,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe ;3


	20. Chapter 20

— ¿Y ese es tu gran plan? — Bufó Luna, mientras tomaba su café.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Hermione no cree que la ame y no la culpo por no hacerlo, tengo que demostrarle lo contrario— atacó Draco.

Se encontraban a unas calles del estudio de Luna, en una pequeña cafetería que le encantaba y era de una amiga cercana a ella, Draco le había pedido verse horas atrás, cuando recién había llegado, quería poder conversar antes de que sus hermanos llegasen y de que Fleur tuviera tiempo para estropearlo todo.

—Hostigarla hasta que interponga una demanda por acoso sexual no es una buena manera de demostrarle que la amas— bufó de nuevo la rubia, sorbiendo de su tasa.

— ¿Y según tú qué es lo mejor? ¿Qué la deje en paz como ella quiere? Si lo hago solo se convencerá de que no la amo y no voy a perderla de nuevo, Luna— El rubio estaba comenzando a desesperarse, esperaba que la rubia le apoyara en aquel plan que había tramado, pero solo se encontró con una barrera de cemento que intentaba frenarlo.

—Escúchame Draco, te diré la realidad, no puedes perder a Hermione en estos momentos porque no es tuya, no lo ha sido por cinco años, así que no tienes nada que perder— a pesar de la dureza de las palabras, del dolor que éstas le provocaban y de lo mucho que quería gritarle a Luna, sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? — Aceptó derrotado, la chica se alzó de hombros.

—Dices que Narcisa llega mañana con tus hermanos— Draco asintió— Sal con ella, invítala a cenar y cuéntale la verdad de lo que pasó, estoy segura como que soy rubia natural que tu madre aun no sabe lo qué pasó entre Hermione y tú años atrás.

Para aflicción de Draco la duendecilla tenía razón, Narcisa seguía alegremente ignorante de toda la situación de su canallada.

—Creo que me odiará— Luna sonrió.

—No lo hará, lo único bueno de hombres como tú, Draco Malfoy, es que tienen la suficiente suerte como para encontrarse con mujeres tan maravillosas que aceptan lo idiotas que son y aun así los aman— Draco suponía que se refería a Hermione y a su madre, y en eso volvía a tener razón.

— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Luna? — El rubio exteriorizó la pregunta que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Creo en las segundas oportunidades, Draco, si ahora te das cuenta de que Hermione es y siempre ha sido el amor de tu vida, mereces tratar de enmendar tu pasado, lo que hagas de ahí será tu responsabilidad y yo no podré hacer nada de ahí en adelante— el joven se dio cuenta de lo diferente que parecía Luna, de un momento a otro su rostro había cambiado, no era solo esa chiquilla loca que bailoteaba de un lado a otro sonriendo y chillando, también era una mujer inteligente y sensible que llevaba una historia acuestas y de la cual había adquirido mucha sabiduría, sabiduría que ahora le estaba siendo de gran ayuda a él.

—Neville está enamorado de ti— le soltó, después de llegar a esta conclusión, Luna suspiró, negando tristemente.

—Deja que yo me encargue de Neville, tú solo preocúpate por Hermione— él asintió, aceptando que la chica lo hubiera dejado fuera de sus asuntos con su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? — Luna rodó los ojos, _"¡Hombres!"_ bufó para sus adentros.

—Ahora te vas a tu casa, esperas a tus hermanos y a tu madre y ya veremos luego, Hermione ha estado muy ocupada con toda la campaña de Dior y hasta la semana entrante no tiene ni un solo descanso, no necesita presiones extra en estos momentos, ni siquiera me ha reprochado lo del estudio, aunque debe saber que yo te ayudé— Draco aun se estremecía con los recuerdos de aquel día, había estado tan cerca de poder tocarla de nuevo, y después… ella se había ido.

Por prudencia o adivinando que Luna lo sabría de una manera u otra, le había pedido poder asistir al desfile de Dior, iría con Narcisa para dejarla más tranquila, además de que sus hermanos irían de todas formas.

—Por cierto, hace poco Fleur me comentó que Alec fue arrestado y enjuiciado por no sé cuantos crímenes en su contra— la chica veía con una ceja alzada al hombre que le respondía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Me alegro, es una buena noticia— los ojos escépticos de la joven Lovegood relampaguearon.

—Fuiste tú quien lo acusó— sentenció, no le había preguntando, Draco solo se alzó de hombros.

Claro que había sido él, después de su reunión con Jane se había convencido de que a pesar de sus influencias y su poder, los cargos que le harían solo podría meterlo en unos cuantos líos que podrían saldarse con una fianza y algún trabajo comunitario, y Draco lo quería encerrado, quizá no de por vida, pero sí fuera del alcance de Hermione, cierta parte de él también lo hacía por celos, porque él estuvo cerca de ella cuando a él no podía siquiera verlo.

—Así que nos dejaste fuera de las acusaciones— volvió a afirmar la joven.

Eso también lo había hecho, él no era para nada tonto y por como conocía a Jane, Alec era aun peor que ella, el implicar a Hermione o a sus amigas solo podría hacer que al salir de su encierro fuera a por ellas, buscaría dañarlas y sobre su cadáver permitiría que eso sucediera, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle a él le importaba un comino, un hombre como Alec poco podía en contra de un Malfoy, pero Hermione era su punto débil y la mantendría protegida costara lo que costara.

—Bien, mejor así— se encogió de hombros la rubia terminando su café, Draco no había emitido ni una sola palabra pero parecía como si la joven amiga de su amada pudiera leer su mente. — Será mejor que me vaya, Fleur sospecha que me reúno contigo y no le da mucha gracia.

— ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Se supone que seremos familia— Luna sonrió.

—Aunque no lo creas Fleur y tú son muy parecidos, ella lo sabe y no lo tolera— rió la chica— Teme por Hermione, ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, ninguna la hemos tenido— los ojos claros de Luna se oscurecieron por un momento— Lo único que quiere es ver a Hermione feliz, porque ella ha hecho feliz a Fleur.

— ¿Cómo? — a Draco le intrigaban esas dos chicas que estaban dispuestas a darlo todo por Hermione, por su ninfa.

—No es algo de lo que yo te pueda hablar, quizá algún día lo comprendas, pero por lo pronto, no luches contra Fleur, cuando se dé cuenta de lo mucho que de verdad amas a nuestra amiga sabrá qué es lo correcto— Luna se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y salió de la cafetería despidiéndose alegremente de todos los empleados.

Draco permaneció ahí por un momento más, intrigado por todo lo que era Hermione y la gente que la rodeaba.

—Qué locura— suspiró el joven y salió del lugar.

Caminó por un rato entre las calles de Nueva York, asombrándose por la inmensidad de esa ciudad que antes no había notado y preguntándose cómo había logrado Hermione convertirse en la reina de aquel lugar caótico.

En ese momento al alzar la vista pudo contemplar un anuncio en donde salía ella en toda su belleza de modelo, no observaba a la cámara, dándole un aire distante de todo aquello.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de eso, Hermione nunca había buscado aquello, dentro de sí permanecía la autentica Hermione, a la que él había conocido y… la que lo había amado, entonces Luna tenía razón, siempre la había tenido.

—Con que ese es tu secreto, Luna, siempre tener la razón— susurró para sí y continuó caminando, tomó un taxi después de un rato y esperó en su hotel a su madre, sus hermanos seguramente no llegarían hasta muy entrada la noche, Bill iría corriendo a los brazos de Fleur y Neville lo seguiría con las esperanza de encontrar a Luna, él era el único que tenía vedado ese lugar.

Tenía ya varias horas soñando con Hermione y un futuro a su lado cuando llegaron sus hermanos, que diligentemente habían acompañado a su madre hasta el hotel en el que se hospedarían por al menos unas semanas.

— ¿Creíste que sería tan irresponsable como para mandar a mi madre sola en Nueva York? — preguntó fingiendo indignación el mayor de los Malfoy, el silencio fue su respuesta— ¿Madre? — La siempre dulce y cariñosa Narcisa se adelantó y besó en la mejilla a su enorme hijo, pero tampoco respondió.

—Creo que eso responde tu pregunta— se mofó el menor de los hermanos.

—No me provoques ricitos, que puedo dejarte aquí y no verías a Luna— la sonrisa burlona se esfumó del rostro de Neville y Bill, junto con Draco y Narcisa soltaron la carcajada.

— ¡Mamá! — se quejó el joven rubio al ver riendo ligeramente a su madre.

Por primera vez en muchos años Narcisa Malfoy podía reír con todas las locuras de sus hijos, por un tiempo se preguntó si sus pequeños llegarían a madurar lo suficiente para encontrar a una buena mujer que les diera lo que realmente importaba en la vida: amor y una familia.

Después de conocer a Luna y a Fleur no tenía más esa preocupación, Fleur amaba a su enorme niño Bill y éste pronto le propondría matrimonio, según le había confesado. Neville aun no le proponía nada a Luna pero cuando veía el rostro sereno de la chica y su brillo pícaro en los ojos podía asegurar que ella tenía todo bajo control.

Quien más le preocupaba era Draco, cuando conoció a Hermione incluso podía firmar por escrito que terminarían juntos, en ese aspecto no se había preocupado pero después de todo ese tiempo y de lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado… Ahora no estaba tan segura de que se resolviera todo tan fácilmente, y por eso estaba ahí.

Su familia era lo más valioso que tenía y lucharía porque sus hijos fueran felices, y las únicas que podían darles esa felicidad eran Fleur Hale, Luna Lovegood… e Hermione Granger.

A la media hora sus dos hijos salieron disparados rumbo al apartamento de Luna, dejando solos a madre e hijo Malfoy.

—Cuéntame lo que te aflige, cariño— Draco suspiró, quién sino su madre podría conocerlo de aquella manera.

—Voy a luchar por Hermione— los ojos grises de Narcisa, esos que todos sus hijos habían heredado, brillaron con júbilo— Y no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, tenía un plan, pero Luna me ha asegurado que eso solo arruinaría más las cosas, quiero estar cerca de ella, mamá, que sepa que puede contar conmigo y que no me iré.

Fue el turno de Narcisa para suspirar, era hora de la verdad.

—Dime qué ocurrió con ella— Draco asintió, esperando que su madre no lo odiara demasiado y procedió a contarle toda la verdad. — Draco, Draco, Draco, ¿qué has hecho, cariño? — en el tono de su madre no había reproche, o molestia, solo preocupación.

—Lo he arruinado todo, mamá— Narcisa asintió.

—Lo has hecho, cariño, pero… Debo contarte un secreto— Draco se había colocado a los pies de su madre, como cuando tenía diez años y había roto un juguete de Neville y debía confesárselo, desde su lugar observó con curiosidad a su madre.

—Tu padre era un verdadero bárbaro cuando lo conocí en la universidad— el joven Malfoy se sorprendió por esto, su padre era el hombre más sensato que pudiera conocer— No siempre fue el hombre que conocen hoy, siempre fue bueno pero… Es humano, y como todos comete errores.

— ¿Qué hizo papá? — Cuestionó el joven.

— ¡Qué no hizo! — Exclamó su madre con ironía— Cuando creí que ya no tenía salvación lo nuestro, pues nunca esperé que cambiara, me comprometí con otro hombre, supongo que esto fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Se centró en sus estudios, dejó las fiestas y sus múltiples citas, y una semana antes de mi boda… Estrelló su auto en frente de la casa de mis padres, cuando se recobró del impacto me pidió que me casara con él—la risa suave y cariñosa de Narcisa tocó el corazón de su hijo— Como te podrás imaginar dejé a mi prometido por pasar un mes cuidando de la conmoción que sufrió tu padre por el golpe y al mes siguiente decía "sí acepto" en el altar— Draco desencajó los ojos ante esta última frase.

¿Carlisle? ¿Su padre? ¿Haciendo semejantes locuras?

—Lo que quiero explicar con esto, Draco, es que los hombres Malfoy hacen locuras por amor, cometen errores y luchan, no se rinden, y finalmente dan lo mejor de sí— el rubio asintió, entendiendo su punto.

— ¿Así que debo estrellar mi auto en la casa de Hermione? — Narcisa rió y negó levemente.

—No tan radicalmente, pero sí debes esforzarte, antes de estrellar tu auto debes salir adelante, mejorar, eres un buen hombre, lo sé porque yo te he criado, y Hermione en su interior debe saberlo también— Entonces Draco recordó las palabras de Luna "_lo único bueno de hombres como tú, Draco Malfoy, es que tienen la suficiente suerte como para encontrarse con mujeres tan maravillosas que aceptan lo idiotas que son y aun así los aman"_.

—Gracias, mamá— Narcisa sonrió y asintió.

—Así que iremos a un desfile de modas— él asintió a su vez.

—Ese será el primer paso— determinó.

Después de una cena tranquila con su madre en la que el centro de la conversación fue Hermione y él cuando estuvieron juntos, Draco sintió sus ánimos crecer, ahora podía tener casi la certeza de que podía lograrlo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? **

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An. **

* * *

¿Qué creen que pase en el desfile?

Bueno,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	21. Chapter 21

—Cariño, ¿estás seguro de esto? — Volvió a preguntar Narcisa Malfoy mientras iba del brazo de su hijo, caminando por entre los asientos del recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile de modas de Dior más esperado del año.

La respuesta vino inmediatamente a la cabeza del joven Malfoy "_No tengo ni la menor idea", _pero no exteriorizó esto a su madre.

— ¿Te avergüenza salir en público con tu hijo? — Trató de bromear el rubio, intentando calmar su nerviosismo, en unos solos minutos su ninfa saldría a coronar todo el recinto con su belleza.

—Draco, tranquilo, cielo—La hermosa señora Malfoy conocía a sus hijos mejor que a sí misma y podía asegurar como que se llamaba Narcisa Malfoy que su hijo estaba muriéndose de nervios.

Ubicaron sus lugares, en el momento en que sus otros dos hijos llegaban con sendas sonrisas y procedieron a esperar a que comenzara el desfile entre bromas subidas de tono por parte de los hermanos y reprimendas de su madre.

En el interior del lugar, detrás de las personas que estaban abarrotando el recinto, Fleur y Luna alistaban a todo el mundo, el pie de Fleur estaba mejorando muchísimo pero aun debía permanecer vendado, lo cual la frustraba sobremanera.

—Fleur, tranquilízate, todo estará bien— intentaba la rubia calmar a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Cómo esperas que me calme con todo esto? Además… ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle esa entrada a Draco? — Estalló Fleur, eso era lo que realmente le molestaba, que su amiga estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudar a su cuñado.

—Por favor, Fleur, prometimos ayudarlo— antes de poder siquiera replicar, una fuerte voz las contuvo en seco.

— ¿Tratando de conquistar al mundo, chicas? — Fleur y Luna se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la zalamera sonrisa de Oliver Wood.

— ¡Oliver! — gritaron al unísono, antes de que ambas pudieran saltarle al cuello, una alta, delgada y muy hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y piel aceitunada se prendió de su brazo.

—Chicas, quiero presentarles a Penelope Clearwater, mi esposa— ambas se quedaron pasmadas ante el mote que le había dado.

— ¿Tu esposa? — Preguntó consternada Fleur.

—Así es, me casé— respondió el moreno tomando a la chica y besándola apasionadamente.

— ¿Oliver? — La voz suave de Hermione separó inmediatamente a los amantes.

— ¡Mione! — el joven Wood se lanzó hacia su amiga y la alzó al vuelo, dándole de vueltas y besando su cabellera castaña.

—Te eché mucho de menos, Oliver— sollozó su amiga, el joven acarició su cabeza y permaneció abrazándola por largos minutos.

—Voy a cortarle las bolas a ese desgraciado— aseguró Oliver, lo que hizo reír a la modelo.

—No será necesario— lo tranquilizó, intentando parecer calmada, ella sabía que hablaba de Alec, pero cierta parte de ella se imaginaba que podía estarse refiriendo a Draco y el que su amigo lo dañara no le causaba mucha gracia, a pesar de todo, el imaginarlo herido de cualquier forma enfermaba a la morena, internamente su amigo notó el desazón de Hermione y no desistió del plan, le cortaría las bolas a Alec, en cuanto éste saliera de la cárcel, por supuesto.

—Bien, entonces, vamos a prepararte— Oliver tendió la mano hacia su esposa quien la tomó calladamente y siguió a los amigos que iban abrazados hasta el camerino de la chica.

Dentro del camerino se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones, Penelope rodeó a la chica en un callado y cálido abrazo, besó sus dos mejillas y se dispuso a acomodar todos los instrumentos para prepararla, mientras Oliver afablemente le contaba su hermosa historia de amor.

Durante su estadía en Milán, y mientras Hermione era opacada por el comercial, Alec y su dolor por sus amigas, Oliver se perdió entre las calles de la hermosa capital de Italia, donde no solo encontró inspiración en los rostros de las bellas mujeres que lo poblaban, sino también… Un gran problema con ellas al no saber ni una palabra en italiano.

—Una de ellas creyó que estaba acosándola, te lo juro Mione, nunca en mi vida he escuchado a una mujer gritando de esa manera— la morena reía desquiciada por la aventura que había vivido su amigo.

En esa ocasión, Penelope, una nueva y talentosa maquillista había perdido su contrato con una casa de modas debido a recortes de presupuesto, por lo que se encontraba en un café en el cual pudo presenciar el ataque que estaba sufriendo Oliver por parte de la milanesa.

—Si no hubiera sido por Penelope y su excelente italiano me hubieran llevado preso por acoso sexual y no sé cuántas cosas más— la aludida solo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y siguió con su labor.

—Lamento no haber estado a tu lado, Oliver, no he sido la mejor amiga en este tiempo— se apenó la modelo, consciente de que había metido la pata con todos sus amigos.

—Hermione, no ha sido tu culpa, ese maldito hizo de las suyas y tus amigas también la jodieron con su silencio, todo fue un malentendido, además… De no haber sucedido nada de eso no hubiera encontrado a mi Penelope— Hermione asintió y sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes esposos inmersos en un tierno abrazo.

La joven modelo sintió removerse algo en su interior, las palabras de Draco resonaban en su cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

"_Tú eres toda mi vida, Hermione" "Te amo, tú eres todo" "Tú me amas y yo te amo" "No voy a rendirme" "Voy a luchar por ti" "Te amo más que a nada"._

Si pudiera creerle, pero no podía, habían sido palabras vacías porque aun así se había ido, él mismo se lo había dicho.

—Mione, ¿estás bien? — las palabras de Oliver la regresaron a la realidad, a pesar de la corta charla que había tenido con él después de haber visto a Draco y de la conversación que estaban manteniendo, Hermione no había querido contarle nada sobre ese encuentro.

—Por supuesto, Oliver, será mejor que nos apresuremos— el moreno no creyó nada, pero decidió no presionar a su amiga, no creía que fuera por el asunto del desgraciado de Alec, pero estaba seguro como que se llamaba Oliver Wood de Clearwater que a su amiga le pasaba algo.

—Bien, manos a la obra— sentenció Penelope, tomando sus brochas con las que empezó a maquillar el terso rostro de la modelo.

En quince minutos estaba lista, Oliver se había concentrado en el peinado y Penelope en el maquillaje, sin duda eran un equipo fabuloso, pues la hermosa modelo quedó digna de ser comparada con una diosa griega.

—Eres muy hermosa, Hermione— terminó Penelope, con un delicado repaso de rubor.

—Gracias, Penelope, son los mejores— aseguró la chica, pues era verdad, había quedado mejor que nunca.

— ¡Hermione, cinco minutos! — Chilló Luna, tocando frenéticamente la puerta de su camerino y salió corriendo hacia los demás para llamar al resto de las modelos.

Entre los dos amigos ayudaron a la chica a cambiarse por el bonito y recatado vestido con el que abriría el evento.

Era negro como la noche, de seda y con una ligera capa desplegada por atrás que realzaba la caída, con un ligero vuelo, las zapatillas y el aroma de Dior.

Sus compañeras comenzaron a salir guiadas por una ligera tonada de violín, las luces se apagaron para solo dejar iluminada la pasarela, su turno llegó cuando tuvo que presentar los colores oscuros de la nueva colección.

A pesar de que tenía años haciendo lo mismo, de que los nervios era lo último que podían dominarla en ese lugar, de que su presencia arrancaba suspiros y miradas, se sentía insegura, sentía que algo no estaba bien, o por el contrario, algo estaba de más, como aquella ocasión antes de viajar a Chicago.

Sentía una mirada potente que la taladraba hasta los huesos, que la desnudaba de toda ropa, maquillaje y peinado, dejándola solo como la simple Hermione, no la modelo, solo ella.

—Es muy hermosa, cariño— susurró Narcisa a su hijo al ver salir a la Hermione modelo, tan altiva en su porte, sin mirar a ningún otro lado que al frente, con su belleza resaltada por el maquillaje y con el vestido entallándole cada forma.

—Es más que hermosa, mamá— respondió el rubio sin apartar su mirada de ella, estaba casi seguro que Hermione notaba su mirada.

La música pasó corriendo y entre otros dos vestidos de igual belleza, Hermione terminó su pasarela, por último se enfundó en un vestido blanco, con altos vuelos, seda que rodeaba cada curva de su cuerpo y la hacían parecer rodeada entre una bruma de niebla.

La música misteriosa y peligrosa comenzó a sonar e Hermione salió para dejar a la audiencia más anonadada que de costumbre, nadie prorrumpía ni un solo sonido, Draco se había quedado sin aire, aquella era la ninfa que lo había hechizado desde un primer momento.

¿Cómo era posible que hiciera aquello? ¿Sería algo que tenía dentro de ella desde siempre o había sido adquirido con el tiempo? Draco se decidió por la primera opción, algo como aquello solo es posible si lo llevas desde el interior, algo que no podía cambiarse o fingirse, esa era Hermione, su Hermione.

Por último salieron de nuevo todas las compañeras y el señor Galliano tomado de la mano de dos bellas modelos, pero no de Hermione como era la costumbre, esto desconcertó a Draco y lo dejó con un sentimiento de leve pánico, esperaba que a Hermione no le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Pero era así.

Detrás del escenario Hermione hiperventilaba, preguntándose qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy ahí, y más importante, ¿hasta cuándo la perseguiría?

Sabía que sus amigas tenían algo que ver con él pero se había jurado no desconfiar de ellas nunca más, igualmente no estaba preparada para hablar de su encuentro unos días atrás, ella estaba segura de que él se había marchado, pero no, él estaba ahí.

Bueno, no se iba a dejar intimidar, ella era Hermione Granger, una supermodelo, ningún hombre y mucho menos Draco Malfoy podría minimizarla, no de nuevo. Se cuadró de hombros, desplegó su vestido y su encanto como unas alas y caminó hacia su camerino.

Oliver y Penelope se extrañaron de que Hermione llegara tan pronto del desfile pero sin comentar nada al respecto la ayudaron a colocarse su traje de noche que consistía en una falda negra plisada con toques blancos y una blusa sencilla y negra de seda, soltaron su cabello en bucles, unos Ferragamo negros y el maquillaje ligero.

Fleur y Luna se encontraban afuera esperando por ella, debían dirigirse a la cena que venía después del desfile, a las cuales no podían seguir faltando.

La rubia supo qué le ocurría a Hermione, por qué a pesar de intentar parecer tranquila su mirada se veía alarmada. A pesar de su encuentro con Draco, éste no le había comentado nada y Hermione se encontraba más callada que una tumba acerca de lo ocurrido en su estudio, esto no pintaba para bien, se imaginó la menuda chica.

Después de divisar a Bill, Neville, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy entre la multitud mientras se despedían, se dijo que ese había sido el problema, Hermione se había dado cuenta que toda la familia, a excepción de Lucius, se encontraba ahí.

Fleur vio mal a Luna al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus cuñados y su suegra, ahora entendía la inquietud que exudaba Hermione.

—Te voy a matar, enana— le susurró la joven a Luna mientras se alejaba dejando a Hermione con Penelope y Oliver y saludaba a toda su familia política, incluso aunque un poco renuente, a Draco.

—Yo estoy listo para un poco de fiesta, Fleur— sonrió coquetamente su novio, la rubia suspiró, ¿cómo podía resistirse a sus hoyuelos y su mirada amorosa?

—Fleur, me gustaría poder felicitar a Hermione, es una modelo excepcional— alabó Narcisa, para la rubia, su suegra era casi tan encantadora como su novio y se le hacía difícil no complacerla, pero no dependía de ella… Sino de Hermione.

—Buenas noches, señora Malfoy— saludó la voz de quien menos se esperaba.

Hermione estaba detrás de ella, con Penelope y Oliver a sus flancos, como dos guardaespaldas, el moreno veía con todo el odio de su corazón a Draco Malfoy, quien no tenía ojos para nadie más que su ninfa, Penelope tenía el rostro impasible, pero entendía que la situación era seria.

— ¡Hermione! — Narcisa saludó con mucha más efusividad que antes a la muchacha, para Narcisa Malfoy la chica le había dado regalos invaluables, ver a sus hijos enamorados, aunque entendía que Draco había cometido errores irreparables en el pasado, pero estaba luchando. — Te felicito, eres una modelo extraordinaria, siempre has sido tan hermosa, mi niña, pero ahora todos pueden verlo.

Después de que se logró separar de la mujer sonrió con cortesía, agradeció sus halagos y sonrió distantemente a sus hijos, sin posar su vista en Draco ni un momento.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme, ha sido bueno verla, señora Malfoy— Draco se adelantó un paso cuando notaba que su ninfa se apartaba, pero dos miradas frías de los morenos que la acompañaban, una mirada de furia de Fleur, y una ligera negación de su madre, lo disuadieron.

Todo lo que él quería era sentirla nuevamente, poder estar cerca aunque sea solo unos minutos, poder sentirla como en el estudio de Luna, ahora lo único que podía hacer era verla irse, alejarse nuevamente de él.

—Dale tiempo, hijo, aun es demasiado pronto— aconsejó sabiamente su madre, cuando se quedó sola con él.

Neville y Bill se habían ido detrás de Luna y Fleur que habían salido disparadas hacia su amiga.

Hermione había resuelto que debido a la relación de su amiga con el hermano de Draco, y la amenaza de éste en aquel estudio, no podía seguir huyendo, lo había estado haciendo desde hacía cinco años, y ya no más, Draco estaría fuera de su vida.

Ella misma se encargaría de eso, haría todo lo posible por borrar su recuerdo de su memoria, y su amor de su corazón, el primer paso sería ese, dejar de huir.

"_Esto es guerra, Draco Malfoy"_, se dijo a sí misma.

"_Voy a ganar tu corazón de nuevo, Hermione, estamos en guerra"_, contestó Draco a su vez, cuando notó la mirada vacía que Hermione le dirigía unos pasos antes de salir del recinto.

Sintió la resolución de ésta a apartarlo de su vida y de su corazón por siempre, pero él no lo iba a permitir, por primera vez estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto era que estuvieran juntos, lucharía, ambos lo harían.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An. **

* * *

¡Me encantó este capítulo!

Si quieren seguir leyendo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	22. Chapter 22

_Lunes, Miami._

Las chicas se encontraban enfundadas en unos sendos vestidos de playa, Fleur dejaba al descubierto parte de su bikini negro, que contrastaba claramente con el vestido rojo que usaba para aquella fiesta.

Luna usaba un bikini amarillo que competía contra el resplandor del sol, su falda plisada y el top amarillo en conjunto la hacían parecer un rayo de luz caído desde el mismo astro rey.

Hermione por su parte usaba un recatado bikini blanco que solo era cubierto por un ligero vestido azul rey, su cabello caía en cascada y su rostro estaba coronado con una Hermione trenza que Oliver había tardado horas en realizar.

A simple vista podían parecer un trío de jóvenes relajadas y bellas que pasaban una fiesta en la soleada Miami, sin embargo, no era así, estaban ahí por negocios, todo el mundo sabía que esas fiestas en la piscina eran un punto de reunión para los inversionistas y promotores más sofisticados del mundo del modelaje y ellas debían estar ahí, simplemente no podían faltar.

Ahora se encontraban en la negociación con los miembros de Louis Vuitton para su próxima campaña publicitaria, después del éxito con Dior todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, Fleur no podía estar más contenta, su pierna restablecida, su maravilloso novio, sus amigas y sus negocios, perfecto.

Luna se encontraba junto a ella, organizando todo lo referido a las futuras sesiones que se podrían presentar y en la que ella claramente debía participar, era la fotógrafa de cabecera de Hermione y cualquier muestra de fotos debían salir de su estudio.

Hermione, como su papel lo requería, sonreía y asentía a lo que el director, Marc, quisiera, él simplemente estaba encantado con el trabajo de la modelo, ella… se estaba cocinando.

—Señoritas— saludó la siempre afable voz de Bill Malfoy, el primer impulso de Fleur al escuchar la voz de su novio fue saltar a sus brazos y besarlo hasta desmayarse por falta de oxígeno, pero su increíble autocontrol y su patente dificultad a las muestras de afecto en público la hicieron contenerse y solo besarlo castamente delante del diseñador.

Luna se había colocado al lado de Neville imperceptiblemente y sonreía con satisfacción pero sin perder ni un momento la conversación con el hombre frente a ella, Neville por su parte no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se veía tan encantadora a sus ojos que bien podría haberla envuelto en un regalo y contemplarla por siempre.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó Draco, la joven modelo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le dirigió la más frías de sus miradas y continuó sonriendo al diseñador, Draco se sintió morir por un momento, al igual que ella, que se estaba derritiendo por dentro al verlo ahí, perfecto en toda su altura y su virilidad y con la camisa abierta.

Para Draco la situación no era mucho mejor, sentía la atracción que el mínimo vestido le estaba causando y adivinaba el color de su bikini por debajo de este, los celos al darse cuenta de las miradas de todos los hombres presentes en aquella fiesta tampoco se lo ponían fácil.

—Será maravilloso tenerte en nuestra casa, Hermione— saludó el hombre, besando la comisura de los labios de Hermione una vez terminó las negociaciones con Fleur y Draco quiso golpearlo hasta que no le quedara dudas de que a su ninfa nadie la tocaba.

—El honor será todo mío, se lo aseguro Marc— el hombre asintió y se dirigió a otro grupo de hermosas modelos.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Hermione— susurró Draco, más cerca de su oído de lo que ella hubiera querido, la altura del rubio le permitía una ventaja que la modelo no podía evitar.

—No lamento decirle, señor Malfoy, que para mí es todo lo contrario— ambas miradas, gris y miel, se enfrentaron, Draco notaba que estaba frente a la modelo internacional Hermione Granger en todo su esplendor, Hermione se daba cuenta que se enfrentaba al gran empresario Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, no estaban dispuestos a ceder ni un segundo, el rubio estaba ahí con un propósito, y la morena no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

—Hermione— la voz de Luna llamándola hizo que por fin Hermione apartara la mirada, aunque fue Draco quien se sintió frustrado por ello.

—Nos veremos pronto, Hermione— susurró Draco dulcemente, pero con la amenaza implícita.

—De verdad espero que no sea así— respondió con todo el desdén del que era capaz y se fue seguida de sus amigas y varios colegas del gremio, contoneando sus caderas y con el encanto que robaba más de un suspiro y mirada expresiva de los hombre y mujeres del lugar.

Draco sonrió amargamente, la batalla apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_Martes, Los Ángeles._

—Muy bien, Hermione, por favor levanta un poco más tu rostro— la fotógrafa de la revista ELLE era una vieja amiga de Luna y era bastante dulce a la hora de trabajar con ella, quizá demasiado dulce. — Perfecta, caramelito, ahora por favor baja tu mano a la derecha e inclina tu cabeza, eso es todo, pastelito.

Fleur y Luna se burlaron calladamente detrás de las cámaras mientras ella hacía lo que la dulce chica la pedía.

—Wow, este lugar es una locura— Hermione se movió abruptamente al escuchar el estruendoso arribo de Bill, generalmente después de la llegada triunfal de éste le seguía Neville que vagaba como una sombra detrás de Luna y finalmente…

—Bill, no sabes cuánto espero el día en que por fin mi madre nos diga que eres adoptado— la voz irritada de Draco solo tensó más a la modelo, lo cual molesto a la fotógrafa, o algo así.

—Corazoncito, te lo suplico mi niña no te muevas y relaja tu rostro, eres la mejor te lo aseguro pero necesito que no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo, muñeca? — Hermione sonrió a modo de disculpa y se volvió a posicionar antes de que la mirada gris la viera retadoramente.

—Perfecto, una última y acabaremos, lindura— por último Hermione se recostó en el blanco sofá donde estaba posando— Ahora necesito que parezcas enojada, con mucho rencor, cariñito— la morena casi sonrió cuando le pidió esto, Draco se puso serio y supo lo que haría Hermione.

Con toda la furia que estaba experimentando de verlo de nuevo ahí, Hermione encarnó en su mirada aquel viejo dicho "Si las miradas matasen" porque Draco se sintió morir al ver el odio exudando de la mirada de su ninfa, que no podía verse más encantadora con el bonito vestido de encaje rosa.

— ¡Eso es excelente, preciosidad! — la fotógrafa se apresuró a capturar las imágenes y dio por terminada la sesión.

Cuando Hermione se alistó de nuevo para salir, Draco ya no estaba ahí.

_Miércoles, París, semana de la moda._

—Al fin estamos aquí— suspiró Luna, saludando afablemente a todo el mundo, Neville caminaba tres pasos detrás de ella, Fleur iba prendida del brazo enorme de Bill y Oliver junto con Penelope iban a un lado de Hermione.

—Dentro de dos semanas estaremos aquí promocionando a Dior, Hermione— le recordó Fleur, la morena asintió pero siguió aparentando que escuchaba las payasadas de Oliver; Penelope, mucho más perceptiva que su esposo, se dio cuenta de que la joven no estaba del todo bien.

Y era cierto, Hermione se encontraba alerta, preocupada, Bill y Neville estaban ahí, pero ni rastro de Draco y temía lo peor.

—Tranquila, Hermione, él no está aquí— susurró la joven adivinando lo que atormentaba a la muchacha.

—Eso espero— susurró con aflicción, una parte de ella esperaba que Draco se hubiera alejado por fin de su vida, pero la otra parte…

— ¿Me extrañaste, Hermione? — Susurró una voz a su lado, cuando toda su comitiva se hubo acomodado en las primeras filas de la pasarela, la chica inmediatamente se tensó, "_¿De dónde ha salido?"_ — Yo sé que sí, como yo te he extrañado a ti, me duele no verte cada día, cada hora, cada minuto…

— ¿Puede callarse? Sus penas me son totalmente irrelevantes, y le pido que mantenga su distancia, señor Malfoy, usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación que pueda permitirle invadir de semejante forma mi espacio personal— a Draco le dieron casi ganas de reír, esa era su Hermione, la que hablaba de una manera que no iba con una chica de su edad y mucho menos de su época, recordaba cuando en la secundaria los maestros la adoraban por considerarla la muchachita más educada del colegio, una chica que parecía más del siglo XVIII que del siglo XXI.

—Me encanta cuando hablas así, me recuerdas a la vieja Hermione— señaló con ternura, las luces comenzaban a bajar gradualmente para anunciar que pronto iniciaría el evento.

— ¿Te recuerdo a "ratonella", Draco? — Por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver lo tuteaba y era para recordarle aquel apodo odioso, la voz de Hermione sonaba tan irónica, tan despectiva y cruel, que a Draco le dolió, le dolió mucho.

—Me recuerda a la chica que amo— sentenció él, acomodándose a su lado mientras las luces terminaban de apagarse, dejando oculta la mueca de dolor que ambos tenían.

* * *

_Jueves, Londres._

— ¿¡Cómo que el anuncio no estará listo a tiempo?! — Explotó Fleur en su teléfono, se encontraban en el salón de reuniones del hotel Ritz donde se alojaban. — ¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Se supone que por eso estuvieron contactando con nosotras durante una semana entera!

Fleur maldijo en su cabeza a Alec, gracias a sus malos manejos el comercial de Dior no estaba listo para esa noche, cuando se haría la presentación ante los inversionistas antes de la conferencia oficial ante toda la prensa de Londres.

Hermione estaba inmersa en su libro de Albert Camus, poco prestaba atención a todos los improperios que Fleur soltaba por teléfono, Luna estaba casi en la misma situación, tenía una sesión independiente a ella y todo había descuadrado en cuanto a los arreglos para su presentación.

— ¡Chicas, hemos traído municiones! — Gritó Bill, entrando con un fuerte estruendo en la habitación— Te traje tu favorito, Fleur— la mirada de Fleur se suavizo ligeramente mientras tomaba el gran vaso de café.

Inmediatamente después de Bill entraba Neville, como siempre, solo esperaba atenta a que entrara el último y su peor pesadilla, Hermione se preguntaba si lo hacían adrede, el mayor de los Malfoy siempre parecía irrumpir en cualquier lugar con toda la bulla posible, seguidamente Neville se burlaba o se quejaba de él y finalmente Draco entraba con una expresión casi de fastidio.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó él, apartándola de sus pensamientos los cuales la había puesto con la guardia baja e hizo que diera un leve salto— ¿Te asusté? — Preguntó juguetón, sonriendo de una manera que casi derretía el corazón de Hermione, casi.

—Sabe, señor Malfoy, para ser considerado uno de los empresarios más exitosos de su generación debo decir que pasa muy poco tiempo en su oficina— se mofó Hermione, haciendo alusión a todo el tiempo que últimamente pasaba a su alrededor.

—Me alegra saber que estás al tanto de mi vida, Hermione, debo admitir que yo también he estado investigando sobre la tuya— la joven permaneció impasible a sus palabras, pero maldiciendo que hubiera podido tomar en contra suya su comentario, ¡por supuesto que estaba al tanto de su vida! Solo esperaba el día en que encontrara en una de esas revistas sensacionalistas que por fin se había casado y su corazón se rompiera aún más, o que hubiera muerto, en el último de los casos.

— ¿Quieres saber qué he encontrado sobre tu vida en Internet? — Volvió al ataque el rubio, acercándose un poco más a ella, Hermione inmediatamente se tensó, adivinando su proximidad, así que Draco frenó en seco— Dicen que no ha habido una modelo como tú en cien años, que ninguna modelo de tu edad ha reportado tantos contratos con las marcas más reconocidas, que eres la modelo más deseada del mundo y que cada diseñador pelea por una sesión contigo.

Hermione esperaba sin decir nada y aparentando leer su libro, quería saber a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, ella no sabía que Draco conocía aquel viejo truco, ella lo había hecho una o dos veces en la secundaria cuando aun no salía y pretendía estar leyendo cuando todo lo que hacía era estar al pendiente de él.

—Sin embargo— continuó el rubio, sabiéndose dueño de su atención— No mencionan nada de tus padres, ni de tu vida antes de ser modelo, ni de tu amistad con Luna y Fleur, ni de tus noviazgos— llegados a esta parte Hermione saltó— Nadie sabe quién eres realmente, Hermione.

—Veo que ha hecho su tarea, señor Malfoy— dijo la chica con indiferencia, aun no sabía qué buscaba Draco con todo aquello.

—Sigues siendo la misma Hermione de siempre, ¿no es así? — A pesar de que la morena trataba de encontrar la burla en el tono de voz, en sus palabras o en sus ojos hermosamente grises, solo pudo encontrar dulzura y quizás alivio.

—Qué equivocado estás, si crees que sigo siendo la tonta "ratonella" con la que puedes jugar impunemente, Draco— dijo con amargura, cerrando su libro y centrándose en su mirada dolida.

—Nunca me perdonaras, ¿verdad? — El recuerdo de unos ojos amorosos, de un beso en un prado y un pequeño jugando la golpearon en ese momento al ver la mirada arrepentida de Draco, pero sabía, muy en su interior cuál era la respuesta.

—No, nunca— susurró, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y saliendo del salón.

La mirada colérica de Fleur no se hizo de esperar, Luna lo veía entre el arrepentimiento y el reproche, quizá tenía que bajar el ritmo de sus pasos un poco antes de que terminara lastimándola de verdad.

* * *

_Viernes, Nueva York, el caos._

— ¡No! — el gritó de Luna resonó por todo el edificio donde se encontraba su estudio.

—Luna, ¿qué ocurre? — Hermione y Fleur, que se encontraban en el camerino privado de la primera, relajándose y haciendo chistes absurdos, acudieron rápidamente al encuentro de su amiga, que se encontraba de rodillas sobre un montón de fotos esparcidas por el suelo.

Los hermanos Malfoy, que subían bromeando por las escaleras llegaron corriendo al estudio donde se encontraron con la misma escena que las chicas.

Neville se abalanzó sobre Luna inmediatamente, llegando a su lado antes que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas, y la sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras la rubia sollozaba sin lágrimas en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Luna? — Preguntó Fleur, quien siempre tomaba las riendas de cualquier siniestro.

—Están arruinadas— susurró, apenas conteniendo el llanto la joven rubia.

— ¿Qué cosa, Luna? — preguntó de nuevo la rubia chica impaciente.

—Las fotos— volvió a susurrar, todos, a excepción de Luna y Neville que permanecían abrazados, tomaron una de las fotografías que estaban esparcidas por el piso.

Eran las fotografías de la sesión independiente de Luna, todas estaban o demasiado oscuras o demasiado claras, además de que algunas estaban veladas.

—Oh, Luna— se lamentó la rubia, durante su estancia en Londres ella le había ayudado a solucionar todo lo relacionado con el comercial de Dior, dejando de lado su sesión y encargando a alguien más que rebelara sus fotos, claramente ese alguien había hecho todo mal.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte? — preguntó Hermione, quien se sentía igualmente culpable con la situación.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer, los modelos no volverán a posar a menos que les pague el doble y no puedo permitirme eso— Neville iba a ofrecer pagar la sesión pero Luna se adelantó y negó, él que sabía que no ganaría nada insistiendo, asintió y la abrazó aun más fuerte.

—Nosotros podemos hacerlo— declaró Draco, todos, incluso Hermione, voltearon a verlo sorprendidos por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó, molesto por las miradas de sorpresa— No parecen tan difíciles y hemos estado observando cómo trabaja Luna durante los últimos meses, no puede ser tan difícil.

Los hermanos Malfoy compartieron una mirada de confidencia, después cada uno volteó hacia su chica.

Luna veía con ojos esperanzados a Neville, quien supo no podría negarse a nada que hiciera feliz a su muñeca de porcelana, Bill observó a Fleur quien con la mirada le decía que se olvidara desde ya a negarse, Hermione por su parte veía a Draco entre asombrada y suspicaz, ¿qué ganaba él ayudando a su amiga? Era cierto que Luna y él se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y que en realidad ella le había ayudado en muchas cosas, pero… ¿tanto como para hacer eso?

— ¿Me ayudarás? — Le preguntó con una mirada cómplice, dándole a entender que en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho al proponer aquello.

Hermione observó a los otros dos hermanos, quienes se había visto arrastrados por la proposición de Draco, la verdad le dieron cierta gracia, con su presencia constante y el obvio cariño que sentían por sus amigas, los había llegado a apreciar.

Volviendo su mirada a Draco que no dejó de observar su hermoso perfil ni por un segundo, asintió, el rubio, por primera vez pudo ver a Hermione sin barreras, sin frialdad, no tenía ni aprecio ni mucho menos cariño en sus ojos, pero al menos no lo miraba despectiva como siempre.

Y eso, se dijo Draco con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, tenía que significar algo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An. **

* * *

Creo que las cosas van mejorando de a poco… ¿qué piensan ustedes?

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Ya arreglé los errores, lo siento por las inconveniencias... :D


	23. Chapter 23

Neville y Bill miraron con furia a su hermano mayor y menor respectivamente. "_¿En qué carajos nos metiste?"_ pensaron los dos, Draco no pensaba tan diferente a sus hermanos, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

—Muy bien, chicos, es hora— sonrió animadamente Luna. — Fleur, ¡dale! — gritó la rubia, Fleur sonriente como un gato que recién almorzó un suculento ratón, apretó un botón de un control y las luces cambiaron reflejando solo a los jóvenes, después la canción "I'm too sexy" comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente Fleur y Hermione se soltaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Ignórenlas, como lo ensayamos— ordenó Luna, los chicos comenzaron a hacer las poses que anteriormente les había indicado, obviando los chillidos estrepitosos de las chicas que se partían de risa a unos metros de ello.

La rubia chica bailaba al ritmo de la música y disparaba flashes cada dos por tres, los chicos tenían que remarcar cada uno de sus músculos y posar de distintas maneras muy ridículas para que la forma quedara bien.

La canción se reprodujo al menos unas diez veces, para la quinta Bill estaba completamente desinhibido y se mostraba en todo su esplendor, incluso haciendo muecas ridículas y aceptando los chiflidos y palabras de aprobación que su novia le mandaba desde un sofá en el que lo contemplaba cómodamente.

— ¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Ese es mi hombre! — Gritó la rubia joven cuando Bill mostró toda la extensión de su espalda.

— ¡Solo por ti, bebé! — gritó Bill y agitó su retaguardia al ritmo de la música provocando gritos escandalosos de su novia.

Hermione lloraba partida de la risa, se encontraba a un lado de Fleur, tendida en el sofá, llevaba un sencillo jean que ajustaba sus piernas, una camiseta sencilla y bastante gastada, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio y su rostro no tenía maquillaje alguno, se había colocado una manta en los hombros porque comenzó a enfriar súbitamente.

A Draco poco le importaba que estuviera con el torso desnudo y enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero bastante ridículos, tampoco le importó que se estuviera burlando de él y que en realidad estuviera humillándose frente a Luna, lo haría una y mil veces si podía ver así a Hermione, relajada, divertida, simplemente ella.

—Vamos, vamos, Draco, deja de observar a Hermione y concéntrate— Lo reprendió Luna, cegándolo de Flashes, en cuanto la morena chica escuchó a su rubia amiga no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el rubio, a quien había evitado observar desde que supo que en realidad llevarían solo unos pantalones de cuero y nada más.

"_¿Por qué es tan jodidamente hermoso?"_ chilló Hermione en su interior, Draco remarcaba sus músculos como Luna le decía, el pantalón se le ceñía a las piernas y su cabello rebelde estaba incontrolable en ese momento, la modelo casi sintió que se desmayaba, le había robado el aliento y su garganta la sentía seca.

—Hermione, te agradecería que no observaras a mi hermano como un pedazo de carne recién cortado— se mofó Bill de ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había llegado y se había desparramado junto a ella, con Fleur en sus piernas.

—Yo… yo no, no sé…— Bill se carcajeó por la confusión y el azoramiento de quien consideraba su cuñada y hermana, "_Estos dos babean el uno por el otro"_ pensó con satisfacción, después de haber conocido a Fleur, el mayor de los Malfoy tenía una idea completamente diferente de la vida y esperaba que sus hermanos pudieran tener un poco de la dicha que él tenía con su Fleur.

—Bill, no molestes a Hermione— el chico asintió a la reprimenda de su novia y besó su rubio cabello, pero le lanzó una mirada burlona a Hermione que ella pudo entender a la perfección.

—Creo que hemos terminado— aseguró Luna, encendiendo las luces y apagando la música.

—Pero si me estaba divirtiendo tanto— se lamentó Bill, Fleur negó divertida y mandó a su novio a que se cambiara.

Una vez estuvieron solas, las chicas pudieron alabar lo bien formados que estaban los chicos, Hermione con mayor moderación que las chicas porque no quería admitir que se derretía por Draco Malfoy, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo despreciaba.

—La verdad hubiera bastado con unas cuantas, pero esos cuerpos eran dignos de una sesión completa— dijo pícara la joven Brandon, sus amigas chillaron por la maldad de su amiga.

—Creo que Bill me pedirá matrimonio— soltó la rubia Delacour, haciendo que sus amigas volvieran a chillar.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Hermione, realmente alegre por su amiga, aquellos dos estaban locos el uno por el otro, cualquiera podría verlo, prolongar ese paso tan definitivo sería una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Aun no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que será pronto— sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, las chicas se juntaron en un apretado abrazo, Luna ya empezaba a planear toda la boda.

Cuando los chicos regresaron se encontraron con las muchachas hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, Luna y Fleur se giraron hacia sus respectivos compañeros y sonrieron con una mirada de complicidad, cariño y seguridad, la cual ellos compartieron a su vez, pero Hermione no volteó, y por ello mismo no pudo ver la mirada de anhelo y tristeza que despedía el rostro de Draco.

Después de ese día en el Ritz, Draco no había podido, ni había querido, molestar a Hermione, se encontraba llena de trabajo y se veía por momentos más cansada de lo que pudiera ser posible.

— ¿Cómo lo he hecho? — Preguntó, acercándose levemente a la morena que revisaba unas cuantas fotos, los demás acomodaban todo el lugar y se preparaban para salir.

—Has cerrado demasiado los ojos por momentos, pudiste haber levantado el rostro un poco más en algunos y estabas demasiado rígido, pero no debes preocuparte por ello, tienes suerte de que Luna sea tan buena en lo que hace, todo quedará perfecto— le aseguró mientras examinaba minuciosamente una de las fotografías arruinadas.

—Hermione— antes de que pudiera siquiera verlo venir, Draco había tomado su mano y había jalado de ella, apresándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione se puso más rígida que una roca, presa del pánico y del anhelo, para el rubio esto significaba un rechazo expreso que casi le deja sin aliento.

—No sabes cuánto te extraño, Hermione, te quiero tanto que me está matando— la joven Granger quiso poder abrazarlo, consolarlo, ahuyentar esa pena que rompía su voz y besarlo profundamente, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, era algo que ya ni siquiera estaba bajo su control, estaba más allá de sus posibilidades el remediar aquello.

—Por favor dime algo— susurró en un leve sollozo, Hermione se sintió morir.

—No, Draco, no puedo— la morena no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, mojando la camisa de Draco y transmitiéndole un frío que le hizo temblar.

—Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar todo esto, lo haría mil veces, Hermione, estoy tan arrepentido por todas las estupideces que hice, que ya no sé cómo redimirme contigo, ni conmigo, con ese amor que sentimos— Hermione comenzó a alejarse de él, nada había cambiado.

—Suficiente, Draco— el rubio esperaba volver a ver el frio desprecio de siempre, pero encontró solo dolor, un dolor que le rompió el alma más que cualquier otra palabra que ella le hubiera dicho antes— Si tienes un poco de consideración conmigo te pido que te vayas y que no vuelvas a buscarme más, ni todas las palabras, ni todo el amor, ni todos los buenos deseos del mundo pueden cambiar el pasado, vete.

Draco quiso decir tantas cosas, acercarla a él de nuevo y permanecer con ella así hasta que entendiera que no podía vivir sin ella, que la amaba más que a nada en su vida, pero su dolor, ahora más presente que nunca, lo detuvo, su dolor lo hizo retroceder y salir poco a poco del lugar, alejándose para siempre de ella y quedándose con su rostro triste grabado a fuego en la memoria.

Se había jurado no volver a lastimarla nunca más y le había fallado, nuevamente, ahora sabía que para él y para Hermione no había un futuro, ni una segunda oportunidad, toda la esperanza estaba perdida.

Tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

En el estudio Hermione se hacía un ovillo en el piso, llorando a lágrima viva y despedazándose por dentro.

Las chicas salían del camerino donde venían riendo con sus parejas cuando vieron a su amiga, ambas corrieron a su lado pero poco podían hacer, Bill la tomó en brazos y la depositó con todo el cuidado del que era capaz en el sofá.

—Te lo dije, Luna, voy a matarlo— mascullaba Fleur mientras abrazaba a Hermione y susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Luna no supo qué hacer o qué decir, observó a los hermanos que se veían preocupados y consternados entre sí, concluyó que lo primero era Hermione, ya después lidiaría con Fleur.

—Ve— articuló sin emitir sonido hacia Neville quien asintió y salió seguido de cerca por Bill, para buscar a su hermano, se montaron en el Jeep que habían llevado en aquella ocasión, comenzaron a llamarlo repetidas veces pero sin lograr que contestara, finalmente apagó su celular.

—Demonios— masculló Neville, Bill se encontraba serio, escrutando entre los rostros de los transeúntes, buscando por su hermano menor.

—Vamos al hotel, ¿deberíamos llamar a mamá? — cuestionó Neville, días antes de comenzar con la gira a la que habían acompañado a las chicas, Narcisa había insistido en regresar a Chicago y con mucho ahínco les había pedido que ayudaran a su hermano.

—Solo si quieres que nos descogote, se supone que íbamos a evitar todo esto— Neville suspiró con un repentino cansancio, para ser el más maduro de los tres hermanos, ciertamente Draco podía actuar de las maneras más preocupantes.

En el estudio de Luna las cosas tampoco iban mucho mejor, Hermione seguía llorando sin parar, se sentía peor que en aquel momento a las afueras de Chicago, cinco años atrás, ahora no solo era su dolor, también era el de Draco y la consciencia de que su amor había muerto aquel día.

Fleur no sabía qué hacer, tan solo unos minutos atrás habían estado celebrando su posible compromiso con Bill, riendo y compartiendo como las hermanas que eran, pero Draco había tenido que arruinarlo todo en un momento.

Luna se sentía mal, no solo por Hermione, sino también por Draco, entendía que cualquier dolor que le pesara a uno le pesaría al otro y si su amiga se encontraba así no se imaginaba cómo estaría él, para agravarlo todo no sabían dónde estaba.

—Quiero ir a casa— sollozó Hermione, hipando hasta ahogarse. — Quiero ir a casa de verdad.

Sus amigas entendieron que no se refería al apartamento que compartían ella y Fleur, el único lugar que era su verdadero hogar… era Chicago.

—No te preocupes, cariño, te llevaremos a casa— le aseguró Fleur, Hermione asintió a modo de agradecimiento, tratando inútilmente de controlar su llanto.

Después de terminar de arreglar todo, las chicas salieron del edificio, tomaron el auto de Luna, que era de lo más incómodo para que Hermione pudiera recostarse y haciendo que la rubia se desesperara con el tránsito de la ciudad y se frustrara por tener que conducir; en esos momentos se preguntaron en qué estaban pensando al prolongar las vacaciones Garrett, por supuesto, no podían imaginar que todo aquello ocurriría.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Hermione se encontraba tan agotada que entre las dos chicas tuvieron que subirla hasta su habitación y dejaron que se desplomara sobre su cama.

—Sabes que los dos están sufriendo— soltó Luna, mientras ayudaba a guardar la ropa de Fleur y de Hermione para su viaje.

—Lo sé— suspiró con furia Fleur, quería detestar a Draco Malfoy, se lo había advertido, pero era el hermano del hombre que amaba, y a pesar de todo le había tomado cierto afecto en los últimos días, había ayudado a Luna con su sesión de fotos, había apoyado calladamente a Hermione durante sus extenuantes horas de trabajo, y también estaba el asunto con Alec, ella no era ajena al hecho de que había sido él quien lo había llevado hasta la corte y también había dejado fuera de todo ello a su amiga, además… La amaba, podía ver en su mirada verde el mismo brillo que ella veía en los ojos de su Bill.

— ¿Crees que algún día… ellos…?— Su rubia amiga ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar, pero Fleur entendió.

—No lo sé, Luna, en estos momentos… Realmente no creo que quede ninguna esperanza para ellos dos— suspiró con tristeza, Luna se entristeció igualmente.

Ella, como Fleur muy en el fondo, creía en las segundas oportunidades y en el destino, pero no era estúpida, y hasta ella entendía que algunas cosas simplemente, no podían ser, y temió con profundo dolor por su amiga Hermione, que dormía inquieta en su cama, que su vida junto a Draco Malfoy fuera una de aquellas cosas que definitivamente… eran imposibles.

* * *

**Triste, ¿verdad?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

¿Creen en realidad que su relación sea imposible?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

* * *

**P.D. TENGO LOS CAPÍTULOS LISTOS! HABLO EN SERIO, INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS DE QUE CONSIGA LOS 5 REVIEWS ACTUALIZARÉ INMEDIATAMENTE... :D (Esto va para las personas que no dejan review después de leer un capítulo.) :P**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chicago, once y veintiocho de la mañana, sábado._

Las chicas habían encontrado lugar para viajar hasta la última hora de la noche, después habían tenido que pasar el resto de la madrugada en el aeropuerto, donde habían alquilado ya un auto en el que viajarían la última hora de camino hacia Chicago.

Fleur se había encargado de comunicarse con los padres de Hermione que muy consternados les aseguraron que dejarían su crucero en cuanto pudieran y viajarían hacia Chicago, aunque la joven modelo hubiera querido asegurarles que no era necesario, se encontró deseando ver a sus padres y decirles toda la verdad, así que no los disuadió de sus planes.

Draco no aparecía, no lo habían encontrado ni en el hotel, ni en casa de sus padres ni en su apartamento, estaba desaparecido, pero Luna y Fleur decidieron que esta información solo alteraría más a su amiga, así que callaron.

Al llegar al frente de la casa de sus padres Hermione se sintió terriblemente pequeña, no como la joven de veintitrés años que era, sino como la chica de dieciocho años que se había ido huyendo de un corazón roto.

— ¡Hermione, mi niña! — Mónica Granger salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su hija que ya se extendían para recibirla, en ese momento Hermione agradeció a todos los cielos por la madre que tenía, por ese amor incondicional que siempre le había demostrado y por la calidez que éste siempre le transmitía, estaba en casa.

—Hola, mamá— susurró, conteniendo el llanto, apenas había podido dejar de llorar y no quería volver a hacerlo.

—Entra a casa, hice chocolate caliente— la morena asintió y prácticamente corrió al porche de la casa donde la esperaba Wendell Granger, con el rostro preocupado pero cariñoso de siempre, mientras su madre saludaba a sus amigas.

—Hola, pa'— susurró la muchacha, sintiendo un nudo enrome en su garganta.

—Hola, pequeña— sin poder detenerse se lanzó a los brazos fuertes de su padre y rompió a llorar mientras él, torpemente como a veces le ocurría, la consolaba e intentaba tranquilizarla. —Todo estará bien ahora, chiquilla— Hermione quiso creerle, no deseaba otra cosa que las palabras de su padre fueran verdaderas.

Todos entraron a la casa, agradeciendo que no tuvieran vecinos entrometidos con los que lidiar. Cuando Hermione se hubo recuperado y todas se hubieran cambiado de ropa para tomar chocolate caliente en la mesa de la cocina, la hija de los Granger supo que era la hora de la verdad.

—Te escuchamos, cariño— la alentó su madre, tomando la mano de su esposo, esperando que lo que tuviera que decirle su hija no fuera tan grave.

Hermione, con un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a relatarles toda su historia con Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero pudo continuar y llegar al final de su historia.

—Vaya— exclamó su padre, contrariado— Sabíamos que habías mantenido una relación con ese muchacho pero no nos esperábamos que hubiera sido de esa manera— se lamentó por el terrible desenlace y el dolor que le había causado a su hija, gracias a eso había perdido a su pequeña por largos cinco años, Mónica a su lado lloraba quedamente.

—Oh, mi niña, te hemos fallado— exteriorizó la señora Granger, sentimientos que su esposo seguramente también tenía.

—No mamá, ustedes no me han fallado, son los mejores padres del mundo— les aseguró la chica, tomando las manos de sus padres.

—Pero todo lo que te ocurrió, y nosotros ni siquiera estuvimos cerca de saberlo— continuó su padre, la muchacha volvió a negar.

—He sido yo la responsable de mis propios actos, papá, yo no fui lo suficientemente sincera con ustedes y lo lamento— susurró ella, llorando igual que su madre.

—Y pensar que Narcisa…— Hermione detuvo a su madre.

—Ella no lo sabía— le aseguró, sus padres vieron intermitentemente a sus amigas— Ellas tampoco lo sabían hasta hace poco, de no haber sido por el accidente de Fleur…— Mónica la vio con alarma, Hermione entendió que si había decidido ser sincera con sus padres tendría que ser absolutamente en todo.

Les contó sobre Alec, el accidente de Fleur, su relación con Bill, la relación indefinida de Luna con Neville, las semanas que Draco había pasado a su lado, y finalmente… su despedida del día anterior.

—Pero… ¿no volverás a verlo? — cuestionó su madre, después de recuperarse de su llanto.

Hermione bajó el rostro con aflicción, durante las horas que pasó en el avión, despierta mientras el resto de los pasajeros, incluidas sus amigas, dormían, pudo reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses y llegó a la conclusión de que su reencuentro con Draco Malfoy había sido una cruel broma del destino que se había divertido un poco con ella.

Ahora ella y Draco no tenían nada que hacer juntos, en el momento en que habían compartido su dolor y ella le hubiera pedido que se fuera y él se hubiera alejado, todo había acabado.

El dolor, el pasado, las heridas, el rencor… El amor, todo había terminado para ellos.

—No hay nada que nos una ya, mamá, Draco y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos, ni siquiera como amigos, es imposible— susurró con una triste y dolorosa resignación.

— Cariño…— comenzó su madre, pero el siempre prudente Wendell la detuvo antes.

— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato, pequeña? Te llamaremos para la cena— Hermione asintió, se levantó y besó a sus padres.

—Los amo— sus padres, con un nudo en la garganta, asintieron a sus palabras.

Una vez la joven subió a su habitación los padres se enfrentaron a sus amigas, que no habían querido articular palabra, sabiendo más de lo que Hermione sabía.

—Bien, ¿qué ocurre? — Wendell en toda su autoridad policiaca las haría hablar.

—Cuando Draco y Hermione se despidieron nosotras no estábamos ahí, no supimos lo que pasó con exactitud y ella no ha querido decirnos nada, apenas pudo controlar el llanto en estos días— informó Fleur, viendo insegura a Luna, ella era la que debía seguir.

— ¿Y qué más? — preguntó perceptiva Mónica, si de algo le había servido los veintitrés años de vida junto a Wendell Granger era a leer a las personas.

—Draco no aparece, no sabemos nada de él desde ayer y sus hermanos no lo encuentran— declaró Luna, abatida, la última llamada que había tenido con Neville no había sonado nada bien.

—Draco es un chico sensato y responsable, estoy segura de que sabrá cuidarse— quiso animar Mónica, pero la preocupación en las facciones de la joven Lovegood no cambió.

—Sus hermanos creen que Draco no pudo haber salido mucho mejor del estudio que Hermione, si es así… Bueno, no saben qué podría hacer— respondió Luna, aguantando las lágrimas.

—Me comunicaré con la jefatura, tengo entendido que él vive ahí— Fleur asintió.

Wendell se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeño estudio, no sentía una especial simpatía por el joven que había roto el corazón de su pequeña niña, sin embargo… Ella lo amaba, aun podía notarlo, las personas como ella y como él mismo amaban una sola vez en la vida, él seguía amando como el primer día a aquella jovencita de ojos claros y espíritu vibrante que era Mónica Granger.

—No se lo han dicho a Hermione— sentenció Mónica, al ver a las amigas de su hija.

—No sabemos cuánto puede afectarle, esperábamos saber aunque sea su paradero para no mortificarla—se justificó Fleur, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendrían que decirle.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo más prudente por el momento— la pena por su hija y los años perdidos a su lado le habían conferido un aire demasiado sombrío al fino y hermoso rostro de a la señora Granger, se sentía mal.

La casa de los señores Granger se llenó con una bruma de aflicción que no se podría dispersar hasta varios días después, cuando su hija saliera de su habitación.

Hermione se había refugiado en su vieja alcoba, reconciliándose con aquella parte de ella que pensaba había dejado atrás pero que en realidad no había dejado de estar en su interior todo este tiempo.

Bajó al patio trasero de la casa de sus padres, se sentó en el pequeño columpio y se acurrucó entre las dos gruesas frazadas que había llevado con ella, era más de media noche y en Chicago se sentía inclemente el frio del otoño.

— ¿Hermione? — se volteó hacia sus amigas, que la observaban preocupadas.

—Hola— susurró, intentando no romper el aura de quietud que las rodeaba.

Las tres amigas se arremolinaron en el pequeño columpio y continuaron calladas, abrazadas y sumiéndose cada una en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ya han encontrado a Draco? — rompió el silencio Hermione, Fleur y Luna se miraron con consternación.

— ¿Lo sabías? — preguntó finalmente Luna, la triste morena asintió.

—Bajaba por un vaso de agua y las escuché cuando se lo decían a mis padres— admitió.

—Llamó a Bill esa misma noche, le aseguró que estaba bien pero no dijo dónde estaba ni cuándo volvería— susurró Fleur.

—Bien, supongo que así es mejor— terminó Hermione, dejando derramar una solitaria y perdida lágrima.

Ese era su adiós a Draco, quizá para siempre.

* * *

**Súper corto y súper depresivo pero por favor no me maten, así tienen que ser las cosas.**

**Yo personalmente he pasado por cosas en las que debo alejarme completamente, decir adiós y solo si las cosas resultan ser para bien, regresar, es primordial dejar atrás el pasado para poder tener un presente mejor y no ver el futuro como una amenaza, sino como un nuevo presente lleno de posibilidades extraordinarias.**

**Confíen en que pase lo que pase con estos dos, tendrán su final feliz, el cómo será, aun nos falta por descubrirlo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

Espero que las cosas se mejoren, si quieren saber dónde esta nuestro querido Draco,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	25. Chapter 25

_**Un año después.**_

En la solitaria cafetería de Londres, un joven rubio ojeaba las páginas del periódico de hace unos días, los fines de semana lo ponían un tanto confuso, así que procuraba no leer los periódicos de esos días hasta que fuera lunes nuevamente.

Ahora residía en Londres, en un bastante modesto apartamento de Soho, en donde, de no ser por Benjamín, su socio, no podría dirigir su compañía, la cual aún no terminaba de transferirse a Londres, cierta parte de Draco no estaba preparada aun para dejarlo todo atrás.

Al ver una imagen en la página de espectáculos, su corazón se detuvo, solo para latir tan rápido que seguramente le podría sangrar.

Era ella, y se veía más hermosa que nunca, sonreía mientras caminaba al lado de Fleur, sus ojos castaños estaba cubiertos por unas enormes gafas así que no podía adivinar si aquella sonrisa era sincera o no.

Las letras negras rezaban "_HERMIONE S., MODELO ESTRELLA, CAMINO AL ALTAR", _con todo su ser contraído el joven se dirigió a la página en la que estaba el artículo completo.

En él hacían mención de la muy exitosa carrera de Hermione, de sus últimos vistazos recorriendo tiendas de vestidos y joyerías, y por último, dos sospechosos del posible enlace.

El primero, su estilista, con quien nunca tuvo reparos en mostrar su afecto al público y lo unidos que eran, Draco aun podía recordar sus miradas envenenadas y el fuerte derechazo que le había dado.

El segundo, y el pelinegro apenas podía creerlo, era su hermano… Neville.

¿Cómo coño había pasado aquello? Era cierto que en el último año solo había hablado con sus hermanos dos o tres veces a lo mucho, pero no creía que hubiera sido para tanto como para que no le mencionaran que Neville y Hermione mantenían una relación, además, la último que supo de su hermano menor era que seguía loco por Luna Lovegood, entonces… ¿Qué carajos?

Sin pensarlo muy bien, terminó su desayuno, tiró el periódico en el primer bote que encontró y tomó un taxi al aeropuerto.

Eran las ocho de la noche de ese día cuando aterrizó, llegó al apartamento que un servicio de limpieza mantenía inmaculado, se cambió de ropa y se subió a su auto que ronroneo como un gatito al ver a su dueño en casa de nuevo.

Condujo como poseso hasta que llegó a Chicago, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y despertó a todos en la casa de los Malfoy, o bueno, solo a Bill y a sus padres.

— ¿Draco? — preguntó su madre, más despierta que dormida, pero adquiriendo poco a poco un brillo en su mirada al darse cuenta de que en realidad su hijo sí se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme lo de Hermione y Neville? — exigió, apartándose furioso de los brazos de su madre.

Durante las horas de su viaje había tenido tiempo de analizar toda la situación y su ira iba en aumento gradualmente hasta el punto en el que se sentía estallar.

—Primero que nada salúdame, jovencito— lo reprendió su madre, completamente despierta, en ese momento descendían Bill y Lucius— Segundo, esas no son maneras de hablarle a tu madre, y tercero, no sé de qué estás hablando— padre y hermano mayor rieron por lo bajo al ver cómo Narcisa Malfoy reprendía a su hijo.

—Disculpa, mamá, ¿cómo has estado? — La mirada de Narcisa se suavizó y asintió— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Neville y Hermione tenían una relación y que se van a casar? — No fue su madre quien contestó, sino la atronadora risa de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Chico, el clima de donde sea que hayas estado en este año te ha afectado la cabeza! — y prorrumpió en más risa el enorme hijo de los Malfoy, Narcisa y Lucius también intentaban controlar su risa.

—He estado en Londres, Bill— respondió con los labios apretados.

— ¡Pues tanta lluvia ya te aguadó los sesos! — Siguió burlándose su hermano.

—Hijo, lo que Bill quiere decir— intercedió Lucius al ver que uno de sus hijos estaba por perder toda paciencia y el otro no pararía de reír— Es que Neville y Hermione no tienen ninguna relación, en realidad Neville y Luna han estado en Venecia de vacaciones por dos meses ya, hace unos días nos anunciaron su compromiso.

Draco no sabía qué decir, qué hacer, ¿entonces…?

— ¿Qué hay de los rumores de la boda de…Hermione? — Ahora que ni la furia ni el pánico lo controlaban, volvía a sentir ese dolor que el solo pensamiento de la mujer que amaba le provocaba.

—Si no te hubieras esfumado del radar durante casi un año y cambiado tu número cada vez que nos llamabas como si fuéramos la CIA y quisiéramos encarcelarte— comenzó su hermano, recuperado de su ataque de risa y claramente indignado por la actitud de su hermano menor— Te habríamos podido informar que los preparativos que se están haciendo son los de mi boda con Fleur y que cada semana salen nuevos chismes sobre Hermione, el mes pasado la comprometieron con Brad Pitt, esa semana fue un caos total, sobre todo por Angelina que llamó en persona a Hermione para reclamarle todo eso— Draco apenas podía entender lo que su hermano le decía.

— ¿Hermione no está comprometida? — su hermano bufó y sus padres lo vieron con pena.

—Cariño, me temo que Hermione sí está comprometida— replicó su madre, la leve esperanza que hubiera podido renacer en su corazón, fue aniquilada con las sencillas y tristes palabras de su madre.

—Creo que debería irme— susurró él, cabizbajo.

—Hijo, por favor quédate, es tarde y estás cansado— intervino su padre, que lo miraba con dolor en sus ojos claros.

Draco simplemente asintió y subió los escalones ignorando completamente a su hermano, que lo miraba entre abatido y furioso.

Al llegar a su habitación se derrumbó y lloró amargamente por su estupidez y por ese corazón que a pesar del tiempo aun no sanaba, él seguía amando tanto a Hermione, pero ella había pasado la página, se había perdonado por su pasado y había continuado con su vida, y ahora… Estaba comprometida.

Se preguntaba cómo sería ese bastardo que le había robado a su ninfa, quién se había dado cuenta de lo invaluable que era, de lo hermosa por dentro y por fuera, lo única que era.

Y lo odiaba, detestaba que él pudiera tener lo único que Draco anhelaba, el amor de Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó un barullo procedente de la cocina de la casa de sus padres, Bill reía como siempre mientras varias voces femeninas se entremezclaban entre sí.

Al bajar y darse cuenta de quienes se trataba casi le da infarto.

— ¡Hubieras visto la cara de ese idiota paparazzi, Emmy! ¡Era digna de un premio! — Chillaba Fleur, mientras todos reían por su broma.

En la cocina de la familia se encontraban todos, Neville, Luna, Bill, sus padres, Mónica, Wendell, un hombre alto y de piel morena a quien reconoció como el estilista de su ninfa, junto con una chica de piel igualmente bronceada que le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y estaba sentada en sus piernas, también había un joven de cabello rubio oscuro, alto y pálido, que tenía bien aferrada por la cintura… a su Hermione.

— ¿Draco? — Fue Luna la primera en reconocerlo y en saltar del lado de Neville para colgarse de su cuello y saludarlo efusivamente. — ¡Draco! ¡Qué alegría verte! — De repente se soltó y corrió hacia el montón de papeles que había alrededor de la mesa, en los cuales no había advertido antes. — ¡Ahora todo es perfecto! Tenemos a los padrinos y a las damas de honor en número ideal, qué bueno que las medidas ya las tenía, sí todo saldrá perfecto— Seguía con su perorata la enana hiperactiva.

—Lamento interrumpir— dijo a modo de saludo el rubio, que no podía mirar a un punto fijo por temor a encontrarse de nuevo con la visión de Hermione siendo sujeta por aquel tipo.

—Descuida, cariño, te prepararé el desayuno— se adelantó Narcisa.

—No, no te molestes, mamá, creo que debería irme…

— ¡No! — El grito no podía haber venido de otra persona que no fuera Hermione, se dijo Draco, que permanecía estático.

Todos observaban a Hermione, que comenzaba a colorearse de un fuerte rojo escarlata, pero que no apartaba su mirada de Draco.

—No tienes por qué irte, tus hermanos y tus padres te han echado mucho de menos, quédate— terminó susurrando la morena.

Hermione no sabía qué ocurría con ella, estaba bastante consciente de que todos la miraban atónitos, de que su prometido estaba a su lado, mirándola desconcertado y que Draco ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

Pero el volver a verlo, especialmente después de no haber sabido más que dos o tres cosas durante todo ese año, y de repente, tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella, había sido demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Hacía tiempo que la joven había aceptado que su amor permanecería siempre con ella, enterrado y olvidado, pero Draco siempre sería parte de su vida quisiera o no, saber que estaba bien, que no era una ilusión verlo ahí, había encendido de nuevo esa llama que creía extinta desde hacía un año, esperanza.

—Yo opino lo mismo— intercedió Neville, apoyando a Hermione en su petición— Hace un año que casi no sabemos nada de ti y tú de nosotros, quédate— Draco fijó su mirada en su hermano, a quien tenía la firme intención de castrar horas antes, ahora le parecía completamente diferente, con una imagen mayor, más madura, podía apostar todo lo que tenía que parte de ello tenía que ver con la duendecilla loca que tenía por prometida.

—No harás que todos te roguemos que te quedes, ¿cierto? — bufó Fleur con irritación pero con cierta alegría de ver al desgraciado de su cuñado de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que no, Fleur, solo haré que tú me ruegues— señaló el rubio, ganándose una señal obscena con su dedo medio por parte de su cuñada.

—Yo que tú no haría eso en frente de mi madre— le respondió el joven Malfoy, adentrándose de nuevo a la cocina, Fleur solo le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa, por las muecas de sus hermanos podía asegurar que Narcisa no le diría nada aun si comenzara a soltar una retahíla completa de maldiciones.

Como el buen hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy que era, comenzó a saludar a todos apropiadamente, a sus padres primero, después a sus hermanos, a sus cuñadas, a los señores Granger, y Luna se encargó de presentarle a Oliver Wood junto a su esposa Penelope.

Entre Oliver y Draco hubo un raro momento en el que se midieron uno a uno, y concluyeron, para sorpresa de Draco, que entre ellos, aunque no pudiera haber una amistad, tampoco se consideraban rivales, su rival estaba a unos asientos de ellos.

Después, con todo el dolor de su corazón y todas sus fuerzas, se acercó a Hermione.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó cortésmente, pero lo más distante que pudo, tuvo que centrar su mirada en un punto por detrás de su cabeza, pues si veía directamente a esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba seguramente haría una estupidez como besarla en frente del idiota de su novio y no le importaría ni un poco.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Draco? — preguntó insegura, sin buscar su mirada tampoco.

—Mejor que tú no creo— aseguró el rubio, imprimiendo un tono de sarcasmo que solo Hermione pudo identificar e hizo que su corazón se encogiese en su pecho, un leve carraspeo la regresó de su mundo de miseria.

—Draco, él es Colin Biers— comenzó a presentar Hermione, el joven se acercó con una sonrisa cortés pero un tanto desdeñosa al mismo tiempo.

—Su prometido— concluyó por ella, haciendo que la morena se encogiera un poco más en su lugar— He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Draco.

— ¿Sí? — Cuestionó el rubio, mientras regresaba a su lugar en la mesa y eludía la mano que le había tendido—Me temo que yo no he escuchado nada sobre ti.

El tono de Draco sonaba más bien indiferente, sin embargo, su familia y por supuesto Hermione sabían que detrás de aquel tono se escondía un desdén puro.

—No lo dudo, como todo el mundo, se preguntan quién es el afortunado que ha atrapado a esta hermosa chica— dijo tomando a Hermione de nuevo por la cintura— Pero nunca se podrían imaginar que se trata un soso profesor de historia de la ciudad de Chicago— terminó riendo.

"_Maldito hijo de puta"_, pensó Draco para sus adentros mientras ignoraba la supuesta broma de Colin y bebía impasible su café.

—Muy bien, Draco, tenemos que apresurarnos, solo tenemos tres semanas para el gran acontecimiento y debemos tomarte medidas para el traje, reacomodar sillas, imprimir tu nombre en las invitaciones y en las tarjetas, es demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo, así que…— Luna estaba en el centro de la cocina, como una verdadera directora de una gran orquesta— Todos saben qué hacer, ¡a trabajar! — como si de magia se tratara todos se comenzaron a retirar de la cocina y salieron de la gran mansión Malfoy, dejando solamente a Bill, Fleur, Neville, Luna, Draco, Hermione y Colin.

—Bien, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga tarde— anunció Colin, Hermione se levantó a su lado y con la bilis recorriendo la garganta de Draco, observó como lo guiaba hasta la salida y se quedaba con él despidiéndolo.

—Al fin— suspiró Fleur, Draco se preguntaba qué ocurría ahí.

El joven Malfoy continuó degustando su desayuno, esperando a que alguien hablara.

— ¿Y bien? — lo encaró Fleur, roja de furia.

— ¿Y bien qué? — cuestionó él, tomando su café.

—Se los dije— presumió Bill, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho— La lluvia le aguó los sesos.

—Hermano, por favor, tú sabes qué— apremió Neville, sin apartar su mirada de la entrada, pendiente de que Hermione regresara. Draco se alzó de hombros.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡No me irás a decir que te quedaras ahí comiendo tranquilamente mientras Hermione se casa con ese zopenco! — estalló Luna.

— ¿Debo presumir que no les agrada mucho quien sería su cuñado? — cuestionó medio divertido.

— ¡Quién eres y qué has hecho con el odioso de mi cuñado! — le recriminó Fleur también.

—Chicos, creo que debo irme ahora— anunció Hermione, regresando en ese momento, Draco continuó bebiendo de su café tranquilamente, sin ver la mirada triste que le dirigía Hermione. —Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo, Draco— el rubio reprimió un estremecimiento y asintió sin verla de nuevo.

La joven morena sintió sus esperanzas morir tan rápidamente como habían llegado y asintiendo salió cabizbaja de la casa Malfoy, con una mirada de reproche y furia dirigida hacia Draco, Luna y Fleur salieron detrás de su amiga.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Draco? — Preguntó molesto Bill, Neville lo escrutaba con la mirada, intentando adivinar qué rayos pensaba su hermano mayor— Sabía que eras un idiota pero, ¿llegar a esto? ¿Qué acaso ya no amas a Hermione?

—Bill— intentó Draco cortar la cháchara de su hermano.

—No, dime, ¿dónde quedaron esas ganas de luchar? Sé que no lo han tenido fácil pero ustedes se aman y tú ni pestañeas al verla con ese imbécil— continuó el mayor de los Malfoy sin escuchar a su hermano, Neville se quedaba aparte, ya habiendo adivinado los propósitos de su hermano.

—Bill— intentó de nuevo cortar a su hermano, pero éste no lo escuchaba, seguía con su indignado discurso, cuando estaba a punto de explotar, Draco se puso de pie y colocando sus manos en sus hombros lo detuvo.

— Bill, no dejaré que nadie, y mucho menos ese tipo insignificante, me arrebate a Hermione. — sentenció decidido, sus hermanos, sonrieron orgullosos.

* * *

**Ya saben dónde estuvo escondido Draco, por todo un año, y ¿cómo ven a Colin? En lo personal él no me molesta en absoluto pero ya veremos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

Y, bueno, ya ha pasado un año…

¿Qué piensan de Colin?

¿Creen que Draco haga algo para recuperar a Mione?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	26. Chapter 26

—Bien, díganme todo lo que sepan— los alentó Draco.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en el apartamento de Draco, se habían escabullido de todos y ahora se encontraban ahí.

—Primero recuérdame por qué no podemos decirle nada de esto ni a Luna, ni a Fleur, ni a mamá y papá— preguntó Bill, mientras atacaba un tazón repleto de frituras.

—Porque esto lo haré solo, no necesito a todos interfiriendo a mi alrededor, ustedes tampoco pueden hacerlo, solo necesito que me expliquen cómo demonios terminó Hermione con ese idiota— Neville asintió, Bill se alzó de hombros y continuó comiendo.

—Se conocieron dos meses después de que te fuiste, ya sabes que a Mónica y a Wendell les gusta dar fiestas para la comunidad, Hermione comenzó a ir con más regularidad a casa de sus padres porque ellos y las chicas le estaban ayudando a sobreponerse con todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes dos— comenzó Neville, mientras Bill asentía.

—La cagaste, hermano, y sus padres estuvieron ahí para sostenerla— terminó su hermano mayor.

—En una de esas fiestas invitaron a los Biers, Colin estuvo ahí y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Hermione— intervino Neville.

— ¿No se supone que Fleur y Luna la cuidan mejor que dos guaruras de dos metros? — cuestionó Draco.

—Fleur estaba en Londres cuadrando presentaciones de Dior— defendió Bill.

—Y Luna estaba presentando su sesión independiente— aclaró Neville.

—Entonces el renacuajo tuvo la vía libre— concluyó Draco, imaginándose que los siempre amables señores Granger presentaron a su ninfa con ese tipejo y ella, en su sencillez de siempre y la dulzura que guardaba en su interior, no se vio con el corazón para rechazarlo o ignorarlo como a él le hubiera gustado.

—Se encontraron varias veces en las mismas situaciones y finalmente la invitó a salir, ella aceptó en un plan de amigos, eso me lo contó Fleur— Bill no dejaba de comer.

—Bill, no seas un cerdo— para molestar más a su hermano menor el musculoso joven le enseñó el bocado de su boca.

—Continúen— los apremió su hermano, terminando con su pelea infantil.

—Tienen menos de medio año saliendo y casi dos meses de estar comprometidos, fue de lo más bizarro— bufó Neville.

—Y de lo más patético— se mofó su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué hizo? — cuestionó el cobrizo.

—Cuando Luna y yo anunciamos nuestro viaje, Fleur le recordó que ella se había ofrecido a organizar su boda y en ese momento Colin le suplicó a Luna que organizara la suya con Hermione— bufó Neville.

—La cara de Hermione no tuvo precio— su burló Bill— Pero más la de Colin cuando Hermione le dijo que no se casarían— terminó riendo su hermano.

—Es cierto— concordó Neville— Pero después de horas de lloriqueos y de jurarle que la amaba, Hermione aceptó. — Draco miró extrañado de que sus hermanos supieran tantos detalles.

— ¿Y ustedes cómo saben tanto? — Los dos hermanos Malfoy compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

—Digamos que…— Empezó Bill, buscando las palabras adecuadas— Luna y mi Fleur son algo… comunicativas— los tres hermanos rompieron a reír.

—Ellas tampoco están de acuerdo con su boda— afirmó Draco.

—Saben que Hermione te ama y que Colin es un papanatas— aceptó Bill.

— ¿Entonces por qué no se lo dijeron a Hermione? — los hermanos volvieron a mirarse entre sí.

—Después de ese día cuando te fuiste…— comenzó inseguro Neville— Hermione les prohibió interferir en sus decisiones.

—En ese caso es mejor que ellas no se enteren de mis planes— sentenció Draco.

Estaba más que dispuesto a darlo todo de nuevo por Hermione, solo si ella estaba dispuesta a dar el salto de nuevo.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó, los hermanos se vieron entre sí, intentando adivinar quién podría ser, Neville se adelantó para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su padre que los veía a todos nervioso y hasta cierto punto molesto, y detrás de él… Wendell Granger, con el rostro más gélido que jamás pudo haber tenido.

—Hijos— Lucius entró en al apartamento seguido muy de cerca por Wendell.

—Papá, señor Granger— saludó Draco educadamente mientras sus hermanos se replegaban a un lado. —Un gusto volver a verlo, señor Granger, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar? — el joven cobrizo se felicitó mentalmente, su madre estría orgullosa de sus modales.

—Deja los juegos, Malfoy, he venido, a pesar de las objeciones de Lucius, para advertirte una cosa— Wendell amenazaba a Draco con la mirada, como solo un bue padre preocupado podía hacerlo— Mi hija ya ha tenido suficiente de todos estos juegos, estás aquí y me alegro por tu familia, que te echaba mucho de menos, pero ella está haciendo su vida de nuevo, se casará con un buen muchacho y será feliz, espero que sepas respetar eso y mantenerte al margen.

—Wendell, todo esto es innecesario, nuestros hijos son adultos y saben lo que hacen— intercedió Lucius, él también podía defender a su hijo.

—No lo creo, Lucius, te valoro como amigo y creo que eres una excelente persona, al igual que tus muchachos, pero no permitiré que este— señaló a Draco mordazmente— le rompa el corazón por tercera ocasión a mi hija.

—Draco también ha sufrido en todo este tiempo, Wendell— terció Neville.

—Hermione también ha metido la pata, jefe— continuó Bill.

—Suficiente— cortó Draco a todos— Entiendo sus razones para estar aquí, Wendell, y le aseguro que me mantendré al margen, pero usted debe saber que amo a su hija, y que ella me ama a mí, lo que ella sienta o no por Colin Biers no es de mi incumbencia, no puedo prometerle que mis sentimientos cambiarán por el hecho de que se casará, y tampoco puedo asegurar lo que Hermione hará.

—No quiero que la lastimes de nuevo— sentenció el señor Granger, antes de retirarse y salir airoso del apartamento.

No podía hacer nada más, había dicho lo que tenía que decir y, por mucho que le molestara, todo lo que Draco había dicho tenía sentido y razón; ni siquiera podía culparlo por dudar de los sentimientos de Hermione por Colin, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder llevarla al altar para que uniera su vida a un hombre que no podría amar como sabía que podía hacerlo, como era su naturaleza.

Con estas conjeturas Wendell se retiró a su auto y emprendió su camino a Chicago, esperando que todo terminara bien, rogaba por ello.

Dentro del apartamento, Lucius reñía airadamente a sus tres hijos, cómo había resultado todo ello aun no lo sabía.

—Están aquí, confabulando como si pudieran manejar a su antojo la vida de una buena joven y su futuro, como si fueran un tipo de Dios, a espaldas de sus prometidas— dijo señalando a dos de sus hijos— y poniendo en peligro la relación de una de ellas.

—Papá, yo…— Lucius cortó la respuesta de Draco.

—Aun no he terminado— el patriarca de los Malfoy nunca se había visto tan molesto en su vida— Han sobrepasado los límites de la irresponsabilidad, del egoísmo y la inmadurez. — Sintiéndose derrotado y triste se derrumbó sobre el sofá. —Sé que todo esto es mi culpa.

Los tres hermanos, aceptando hasta ese momento abnegadamente la reprimenda de su padre, se vieron sorprendidos entre sí.

—Papá, nada de esto es tu culpa— le aseguró el cobrizo, hablando por los tres.

—Por supuesto que lo es, no he estado con ustedes lo suficiente, los he descuidado y no los guie como debería haberlo hecho— Lucius negó, pareciendo mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era— Lo siento, hijos.

—Lucius— el padre miró atónito a su hijo, el de en medio, su niño estrella, quien nunca le dio problemas, quien siempre ayudó en la casa. No había sido rebelde como Bill, ni problemático como Neville, había pasado su adolescencia al lado de una buena niña que le había hecho feliz y de quien estaba enamorado, ¿dónde había cometido el error? ¿Por qué era el único de sus tres hijos que no había podido alcanzar la felicidad?

—No ha sido tu culpa— le aseguró su hijo, viéndolo con esos ojos grises que poseían los tres, y su esposa. — Has sido el mejor padre que alguien pudiera pedir, no podría culparte por mis errores, porque eso no sería justo, mis errores son solo míos, si me torcí fue por estupidez, por vanidad… Te amo, papá, y te prometo que lucharé.

Lucius no sabía qué decir, su hijo estaba ahí, hablando con la mayor madurez que podría haber imaginado, suponía que ese año sí había servido para algo, no había perdido a su hijo, estaba ahí, y mejor que nunca.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Interrumpió Neville.

—De momento… Iremos a una fiesta—sonrió misteriosamente Draco, desconcertando a su padre y a sus hermanos.

El joven Malfoy tenía un plan, le había llegado a la mente en el momento en que la vio saliendo de la cocina de sus padres, sería su última oportunidad, de ahí en adelante… Solo Hermione podría decidir, Draco la amaba, pero no era estúpido, sabía que si ella no ponía de su parte nada de lo que hiciera valdría la pena, solo podía hacer una cosa.

Confiar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Tenía que subir este capítulo porque Draco necesitaba un poco de justicia y dejar de parecer tan zopenco por permitirle todo a Hermione, ahora es todo o nada y de ahí partiremos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An**

* * *

¿Qué creen que esté planeando Draco ahora?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	27. Chapter 27

—Muy bien, acomodaremos ese sillón por ahí y después…— Hermione dejó de escuchar la cantarina y alegre voz de Luna, mientras organizaba todo para la nueva sesión fotográfica que harían para la nueva campaña de Chanel.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos— Fleur, sigilosa como ella sola, se plantó junto a su morena amiga, conocía suficiente a Hermione para saber que en su cabeza se estaba cocinando algo y pronto las miles de cazuelas le explotarían.

—Creo que la luz debería cambiar ligeramente, pero Luna es la experta y confío en que sabrá…— la mirada asesina que la rubia le dirigió cortó su cháchara.

—Y una mierda, dime qué te ocurre— le espetó, la joven modelo supuso que no tenía ningún sentido intentar engañar a su mejor amiga, la conocía mejor que a sí misma.

—Colin ha estado…— comenzó Hermione, su amiga bufó, ahora sabía por dónde iba la cosa más o menos.

— ¿Ha sido toda una molestia en el trasero? — preguntó socarrona.

—Fleur, por favor— se quejó ella, la rubia volvió a bufar.

—Ya sé lo que dirás, "Colin no es una niña llorona, solo es… sensible" — El tono burlón y la representación de Fleur le hizo imposible a Hermione el no reír, era absurdo, todo ello. —Dime ya, ¿tan malo ha sido? — Hermione negó.

—Piensa que en cualquier momento iré corriendo a los brazos de Draco y lo dejaré plantado en el altar— Fleur arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas, instándola a continuar— Quiere adelantar la boda para dentro de un mes.

— ¿¡Qué?! —lo joven Delacour apenas se creía lo que escuchaba.

—Le he dicho que sería todo muy precipitado y una desconsideración contigo y Luna, porque han pasado los últimos meses organizando ambas bodas y además tenemos encima un montón de trabajo, pero me ha dejado bien en claro que no estaría contento hasta que lo hiciéramos.

"_Será cabrón."_ pensó Fleur, pero se guardó su comentario mordaz.

— ¿Y qué harás? — Cuestionó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ir a la fiesta de mañana, tratar de calmar mis nervios crispados y recordar que Colin ha estado para mí siempre que lo he necesitado y no ha pedido otra cosa más que mi amor— Fleur apretó los labios— Se lo debo, Fleur.

—No puedes casarte con él porque sientes que "se lo debes", Hermione, no seas idiota— aquellas duras palabras descolocaron a la modelo.

Desde que conocía a Fleur Delacour siempre se habían apoyado, se querían y estaba completamente segura de que moriría y mataría por su hermana, pues eso era para ella; pero nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, ni la había visto tan molesta por sus decisiones, ni siquiera cuando se había revolcado de dolor por la pérdida de Draco, pero ahora…

—Todo está listo, la sesión la terminaremos hoy y mañana tendremos libre para asistir a la fiesta— le aseguró Luna, desconcertada por la obvia tensión entre sus amigas.

—Entonces comencemos.

La atronadora música resonaba por los altavoces en el pequeño club de Nueva York, las modelos más hermosas, los patrocinadores más cotizados, la gente más exclusiva, y todo con el mismo fin, la belleza.

—Este lugar está a reventar— Se quejó Fleur, pegada al fornido cuerpo de su chico.

—Esto es genial, bebé, vamos a divertirnos—la alentó Bill.

—Mira, ahí está Logan, está muy cotizado esta temporada— Luna saltaba y flotaba entre toda la multitud, viendo gente, saludando y riendo con una bebida en su mano mientras Neville la seguía tranquilamente y se aseguraba de que nadie la molestara— Mira, es Jamie— saltó a los brazos de un alto y delgado rubio quien la saludó afablemente e igualmente a Neville.

Hermione iba detrás de todos ellos, copa en mano y saludando cortésmente a todos.

No fue una mirada, ni una palabra, ni siquiera un aroma, pero ella sabía que Draco estaba ahí, lo sentía en su interior, no era solo la tercera margarita que se había tomado, era su corazón quien lo llamaba.

— ¡Draco! — Llamó Luna, colgándose del cuello del rubio quien llegaba al atestado club en ese momento.

—Parece que alguien ha bebido demasiado ya— se burló el joven, mientras saludaba al resto de la comitiva.

—Y que lo digas, hermano— saludó Neville, abrazando tiernamente a su pequeña hada, ella no dudó en rodear su masculino cuerpo con sus brazos.

Entre más bromas comenzaron a mezclarse con la multitud, Hermione, un tanto aparte, los observaba, el distante saludo que Draco le había brindado la había dejado más descolocada de lo que creía posible. Todos se veían radiantes, sus amigas, achispadas y hermosas con sus vestidos, abrazadas a los hombres que amaban; sus amigos, riendo y haciendo bromas entre ellos, haciendo reír a Draco quien a su vez parecía relajado y muy atractivo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Hasta hace unos días se sentía bien, tranquila con su vida y sus decisiones, era cierto que a veces Colin era un tanto pesado en el asunto de su carrera y sus amistades, pero era solo porque no quería perderla, y ella lo quería, había aprendido a querer su sencillez y su apacibilidad, aunque sus amigas lo llamaran pelele a sus espaldas.

—Draco— Una radiante rubia, a quien Hermione reconoció como Astoria Greengrass, una de sus ex compañeras en las pasarelas, rostro de Carlina Herrera, se acercó rauda y veloz hacia el rubio, quien no dudó en saludarla con mucha efusividad, demasiada quizá, se dijo la morena, sintiendo bullir su interior.

—Cuanto tiempo, Astoria— saludó el rubio, para él, ella era una vieja amiga, bastante amable y divertida, la había conocido gracias a su hermana, con quien no había quedado en tan buenos términos después de un lío de una noche, sin embargo, con su hermana tenía una buena relación.

—Lo mismo digo, muchos han estado comentando que te mudas a Londres en unos meses, con todo y tu empresa, ¿tan mal te ha tratado nuestro país que tienes que irte hasta el otro lado del charco? — Bromeó la modelo, rodeando su cuello y abrazándolo ligeramente— Hay rumores de que es por una chica.

Todos, menos Draco, se tensaron al instante, Hermione quiso tirarse a llorar en ese instante, ¿se iba, de nuevo? No podría soportarlo.

—Por favor, Astoria, esos chismes te comerán la cabeza, deja de meter tu perfecta nariz respingada en donde no te llaman— la rubia rió alegremente por la broma, su relación con aquel empresario guapísimo siempre había sido así, relajada y pícara, siguiendo una costumbre, besó sus labios ligeramente, apenas un roce, a modo de despedida, pero nunca contó con la reacción que esto provocaría.

—Podrías quitar tus perfectas manos de él, si no te importa, Astoria— La voz de Hermione era tensa, fría, afilada como un cuchillo, pero aun así muy hermosa, se convenció Draco— Creía que habías aprendido a no meterte con lo que no es tuyo.

Todos sabían a lo que Hermione se refería, era del dominio público que Astoria se había relacionado con un actor casado, lo cual le acarreó muchos problemas y muchas lágrimas.

—Descuida, Hermione, no me meteré entre tú y tu prometido, quien quiera que sea—le aclaró despectivamente— En cuanto a Draco, bueno… No tenía ni idea de que siquiera se conocieran. — La sonrisa irónica de Astoria fue peor que un golpe en el estómago para Hermione— Nos veremos luego, Draco cariño.

Con un nuevo beso se despidió del rubio y desanduvo su camino por el club, para reunirse con otro grupo de amigos.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Hermione? — Espetó Draco, una vez estuvieran solos y sus hermanos volvieran a estar inmersos en su conversación.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione se sentía confusa y adolorida, no físicamente, era su interior, las margaritas le habían pegado demasiado rápido.

—Lo que le dijiste a Astoria estuvo fuera de lugar y de contexto, no tenías por qué ser tan arpía— una furia ciega comenzó a nacer en el pecho de la morena, ¿por qué la defendía? ¿Qué era ella para él?

—Yo puedo decir lo que se me venga en gana, Malfoy— terció ella.

—Tenemos que hablar— con aire resultó la toma de su pequeña y cálida mano y salió rumbo a una terraza apartada de todo el bullicio del lugar.

—Parece que conoces bien el lugar— comentó como si nada.

—No es la primera vez que viajo a Nueva York para una fiesta como esta— comentó cínico, lo que molestó a Hermione mucho más.

—Ya lo veo.

—Lo que le dijiste a Astoria…— comenzó él, pero Hermione lo detuvo, si volvía a escuchar una sola palabra en defensa de ella no lo soportaría.

—Estuvo mal, ya lo sé, no tienes por qué darme un sermón, eso no le quita lo cierto, se te estaba abalanzando en frente de mí, como si yo no estuviera— le retó, furiosa y completamente celosa.

—Yo no te pertenezco, Hermione— su voz había cambiado ligeramente, aquello no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era una mentira, ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguien que no era él, por mucho que esto le doliera— Fuiste tú quien me pidió que me fuera, eres tú quien está comprometida con otro, tú eres quien decidió no darnos una segunda oportunidad.

Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y un lastimero sollozo pugnaba por salir de su pecho, pero no podía, o más bien no quería, demostrarle cuanto le dolía todo aquello.

—Te fuiste— susurró, tratado de que no se le rompiera la voz— Un año, Draco.

—Tú me pediste que lo hiciera, Hermione, yo estaba ahí, tratando de luchar, sé que te rompí el corazón pero tú también has roto el mío, más veces de las que podría contar, no soy de piedra, cometí errores y te pedí mil veces perdón por eso, sufrí lo que tú sufriste y ahora estoy aquí, viendo cómo te entregas a un hombre que no amas, ¿y esperas que me quede a tu lado, para lanzarte pétalos de rosa mientras tu caminas por el pasillo hacia el altar?

Las palabras de Draco le dolían, le escocían el corazón y dejaron sus lágrimas en libertad.

—Tú ya… Ya no… Ya no me amas— susurró Hermione, afirmando más que preguntando, aquello le producía un dolor indecible, volvía a ser la chiquilla tonta de Chicago.

Los brazos de Draco la aferraron a él, eso era lo que necesitaba, se dijo Hermione, estar junto a él, había creído que sus heridas podrían sanar solas, o quizá al lado de alguien más, pero no, era él, siempre había sido él el único que podía hacer latir su corazón y regresarlo a la vida.

—Te amo, Hermione, más de lo que creía posible, por eso estoy aquí hoy— se separaron unos centímetros del asfixiante abrazo para poder verse a los ojos, gris y miel, fusionándose— Estoy aquí y quiero que luches por nosotros, yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, es tú turno de luchar, toma una decisión, sea cual sea yo no dejaré de amarte, pero si lo elijes a él… No podré soportarlo, Hermione, así que no me pidas que me quede a tu lado para ver eso.

Ahí estaba, un ultimátum, la última oportunidad, su última oportunidad, él le estaba pidiendo que diera el paso, que se dejara caer, que olvidara todo el pasado y que se aferrara a él.

Por otro lado, si elegía a Colin, a la vida que estaba formando ahora, él lo aceptaría, pero se marcharía, quizá para siempre, esta idea le dolió y le aterró más que cualquier otra cosa, perderlo de nuevo, perderse de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Hermione cortó los cinco centímetros que la altura de Draco aun le llevaba y unió sus labios a los de él.

Fue un beso furioso, anhelante, habían sido seis largos años de no besar esos labios, tibios y suaves que la llevaban al paraíso en la tierra, era él, su esencia, su sabor, el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos fuertes aferrándola a él, aprisionándola para siempre; la intensidad fue bajando gradualmente hasta volverse un simple roce, pero pareciera que cualquier distancia entre ellos fuera insoportable.

—Te elijo a ti, te elegiré siempre a ti— sollozó, volviendo a unir sus labios.

Draco lo sabía, ahí estaba, su ninfa, su ratoncito, su Hermione. Una parte de su cabeza aun recordaba que no todo estaba arreglado, que no todo sería fácil, pero nada le importaba; estaban, por fin, juntos.

El amor, la tristeza, la soledad, el dolor, el deseo, la ternura y la incertidumbre se mezclaban una con otra en sus bocas, un beso abrazador que borraba de un plumazo todos los años pasados, y solo dejaba fuego a su alrededor.

—Te amo, Draco, te amo tanto que me duele, tengo tanto miedo— con infinita ternura, el rubio limpió las lágrimas que todavía rodaban por el perfecto rostro de Hermione.

—Yo también tengo miedo, no me dejes ir, Hermione, luchemos, luchemos por los dos, te lo suplico— Hermione asintió fervientemente, ya era tiempo, dejarían todo atrás, no habría más excusas ni tonterías, ahora estaba ahí, justo donde debería haber estado siempre y no se iría, ya no más.

—Te amo— susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a besarse profundamente.

* * *

**¿Ah que les encantó? Se hizo justicia, solo espero que no me maten en el siguiente capítulo, que se subirá el 28.**

**¿No les pareció de lo más listo? Simplemente tuvo que demostrarle que no todo dura para siempre y que las segundas oportunidades son muy, muy raras, deben tomarse en cuanto se encuentran.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

¡PORFIN ESTAN JUNTOS! :D

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Abrazos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	28. Chapter 28

—Así que se fugarán juntos— comentó Bill, despreocupado como siempre, mientras su hermano menor terminaba de empacar unas cuantas pertenencias para su viaje.

—No, Bill, te lo digo de nuevo, no vamos a fugarnos— corrigió por cuarta vez, con voz cansina, Draco— Mamá y papá saben que estaremos en Londres, ustedes también, Luna, Fleur y los padres de Hermione también están al tanto, no es ninguna fuga.

—Te llevas a una chica comprometida, hasta donde yo sé Hermione sigue comprometida con Colin, a otro continente, inesperadamente— apuntó el mayor de los Malfoy—Eso me suena como una fuga.

—Piensa lo que quieras— terminó rindiéndose el rubio, mientras Neville los veía desde el marco de la puerta divertido.

—Su vuelo sale a las cuatro— le recordó el menor de sus hermanos, Draco asintió y con una sensación de vértigo terminó de hacer su equipaje.

Dos días antes, después de la gran fiesta que se realizó en Nueva York, Hermione y Draco habían acordado que hablarían con sus familias, ella terminaría con Colin y pasarían una temporada solos y alejados de todos y de todo, además de que por su experiencia, y basado en que en el club había más de mil fotógrafos de la prensa, no tardarían en salir cientos de publicaciones en las que aparecieran ellos dos, si habían logrado tomarles alguna foto, claro está.

El joven Malfoy salió con resolución de aquel apartamento, no había nada en él que lo atara sentimentalmente, por otro lado, en Londres había encontrado calma y la madurez suficiente para convertirse en la persona que era en esos momentos, estaba más que convencido de que Hermione encontraría el lugar más que pintoresco, ambos habían compartido una historia de amor en Chicago y el clima de Londres era bastante parecido a este, era el lugar ideal.

Con sus hermanos flanqueándolo, se dirigió al auto en el que viajaría a Chicago, donde se encontraría con Hermione, hablaría con los señores Granger y después partirían hacia su nueva vida, Draco casi podía saltar de la anticipación y la dicha.

Bill y Neville se montaron en el Jeep del primero y siguieron a su hermano todo el camino.

Se presentó a la una en punto frente a la casa de los Granger, apenas tenía el tiempo justo para hablar con los padres de Hermione, despedirse de su familia y llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, habría sido más fácil que ambos se reunieran directamente en el aeropuerto, pero él no quería parecer un cobarde frente a quienes sería sus suegros en un futuro y no quería abandonar de nuevo a sus padres, se los debía.

—Estamos contigo, hermano— le aseguró Bill, ambos hermanos se colocaron junto a él en señal de apoyo.

—Creo que deberían ir a casa y calmar a Luna y Fleur antes de que yo vaya hacia allá, no quiero que me saquen los ojos antes de irme. —Aunque algo reticentes, los hermanos entendieron que Draco tenía razón, en cuanto pusiera un pie en la mansión las chicas se le irían al cuello, y lo asesinarían, mejor calmar los ánimos por anticipado.

—Suerte— le gritaron a coro, el joven rubio los despidió con un gesto de mano y se encaminó a la entra de la residencia.

Todo se encontraba justo como lo recordaba, el jardín que Mónica se empeñaba en mantener pulcramente cuidado, el porche lleno de adornos playeros, desde caracolas de mar, estrellas y todo tipo de flores de brillantes colores.

Tocó el timbre y sintió que se desvanecía, una cosa era tener diecisiete años y ser el novio baboso de una chica, y otra muy diferente era estar en su casa, frente a sus padres, diciéndoles que se la llevaría a otro continente por tiempo indefinido.

La puerta la abrió quien menos esperaba, Colin Biers.

—Draco, qué sorpresa— un brillo de odio puro surcaba los ojos claros de Colin, su voz destilaba veneno y en su postura se podía adivinar las ganas que tenía de asestarle un puñetazo.

— ¿Está Hermione? — Preguntó fríamente, ignorando su saludo y a él, cuestionándose el por qué seguía ahí y no llorando a moco tendido en donde quiera que viviera, una idea le cruzó en ese instante la cabeza y lo dejó paralizado, el brillo de la victoria empañaba los ojos del joven Biers.

—Está adentro, pero no creo que pueda verte, está un poco indispuesta, ¿es algo acerca de la boda de tu hermano? — _"Maldito idiota"_, pensó Draco.

—Quiero hablar con ella— la molestia del joven Malfoy aumentaba gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una furia ciega, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, un muy mal presentimiento.

—No quería ser yo quien te dijera esto, Draco— el falso pesar de Colin no engañó ni por un segundo al rubio—Ella no quiere verte, nunca más, ella me ama y debes aceptar eso, nos casaremos la próxima semana, hasta nunca. — Colin hizo amago de cerrar la puerta, pero Draco se lo impidió dándole un empujón y metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo entre la puerta.

—Voy a ver a Hermione te guste o no.

—Ella no quiere verte— entre los dos comenzaron a forcejear, haciendo chirriar la puerta dolorosamente y fulminándose con la mirada, tratando de controlarse para no soltarse a golpes de una vez por todas.

—Draco— la voz de Hermione apenas había sido un susurro, pero pareciera que hubiera resonado como un trueno en el lugar.

Estaba al pie de la escalera, con sus padres a cada lado, tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro hinchado, seguro de tanto llorar, Colin se apartó inmediatamente de la puerta, provocando que Draco casi cayera al piso.

Hermione se acercó y se detuvo unos segundos junto a Colin, que al joven Malfoy le parecieron una eternidad, una dolorosa y muy horrible eternidad.

Colin besó su cabello y le acarició la cabeza delicadamente, ella le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña y un asentimiento.

—Hermione, ¿qué está ocurriendo? — Draco se sentía como en un universo alterno, aberrante y sin sentido.

—Hablemos afuera, por favor— le pidió la morena, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y parándose justo en frente del auto.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre, Hermione? Me estás matando— el tono de voz lastimero de Draco hicieron que la castaña comenzara a temblar por controlar los sollozos.

—Lo que pasó hace unos días fue un error, Draco— aquellas simples palabras hicieron comprender a Draco Malfoy, que todo había acabado— Yo estaba muy tomada y molesta porque Colin y yo habíamos estado discutiendo, todo esto ha sido una locura.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Hermione, al igual que en el de Draco.

—Para— susurró él, con las mínimas fuerzas, aun no sabía cómo seguía en pie, pero Hermione no lo escuchó.

—Nosotros nunca debimos hacer esto, yo amo a Colin, y él me ama lo suficiente como para perdonar la locura que estaba por cometer, me casaré con él la próxima semana, por favor olvida todo lo que te dije y perdóname por causar todo esto, yo… soy una horrible persona— se lamentó ella— Primero lastimo a Colin, y ahora te lastimo a ti, yo…— el llanto cortó sus miserables lamentaciones.

—Es cierto— Draco había recuperado su voz y las duras palabras que había pronunciado descolocaron a Hermione— Eres una horrible persona, y lo más trágico de todo esto es que aun así te amo con todo mi ser.

—Draco…—Hermione quiso decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que le debía a Colin, lo estúpida que había sido y cuánto lamentaba haberle causado algún daño, pero él negaba, evitándole hablar y comenzando a alejarse de ella, como si su sola presencia le hiriera en lo más hondo, necesitaba alejarse, irse de ahí.

Se subió al auto y condujo al único lugar en el que era capaz de estar, en donde necesitaba estar.

Detuvo el auto frente a la casa de sus padres, donde una Narcisa con el rostro compungido y un Lucius acongojado lo esperaban.

Como era de suponer, las chicas ya los habían puesto al tanto de toda la situación, solo esperaban que su hijo no estuviera tan destrozado como lo imaginaban, pero al ver su rostro, sus ojos vacios y su presencia en general, sabían que ya era demasiado tarde, su hijo se había perdido.

—Draco, mi bebé— sollozó Narcisa, en el brazo de su esposo, quien lloraba en su interior y en silencio por el hijo que había perdido en vida.

Se quedaron así por horas, ellos en el porche y él en su auto, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos vacios.

Dentro de la casa las chicas, Luna y Fleur, descargaban su furia entre ellas.

— ¡Cómo puede ser tan tonta! ¡Es que no lo entiendo! — Luna gritaba a diestra y siniestra, amaba a Hermione con locura, era su mejor amiga, pero no entendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y por supuesto no lo aprobaba.

—Debe tenerla amenazada, debió chantajearla con algo o debe estar manipulándola— Fleur intentaba convencerse de esto, sin embargo… No podía, sabía que había sido Hermione, y solo ella, quien había tomado aquella decisión.

Los hermanos no decían nada, sabían que no deberían haberlo dejado solo, su hermano, aquel que siempre los apoyó y ayudó en todo, le habían fallado.

Cuando sus prometidas estuvieron tranquilas y pudieron llevar a su hermano a su antigua habitación, el silencio sumió a la mansión Malfoy en una pena gris, profunda y devastadora.

* * *

Por la mañana las cosas no estaban mucho mejor, deliberaban, argumentaban y no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, la invitación para la boda que se realizaría dentro de unos pocos días había llegado esa misma mañana.

—No puedo creer que se digne a invitarnos, después de todo lo que ha pasado— Narcisa Malfoy era dulce por naturaleza, bondadosa y comprensiva, conocía a Hermione y la quería y apreciaba, pero había dañado a su hijo, a uno de sus pequeños, y eso no podía soportarlo.

—Hemos sido amigos de los Granger por muchos años, son amigos íntimos— Lucius intentaba calamar a su esposa, pero podía entender su indignación, y la compartía.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana— susurró Fleur al oído de Bill, él lo entendía, se trataba de la hermana de su Fleur, pero también hablaban de su hermano, su sangre.

— ¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Draco? — Comentó Luna, sin saber qué hacer, se sentía cansada y triste, demasiado como para seguir con aquella refriega.

— ¿Preguntarme qué? — La voz de Draco alertó a todos, pero él seguía ahí, impasible, su voz venía de algún lugar lejano y oscuro, sus ojos no portaban ningún tipo de brillo, sin darles tiempo de contestar, se acercó a la mesa de la cocina donde se encontraba el fino papel de invitación.

Leyó y releyó por al menos cinco minutos, dándose cuenta de que ya no podía sentir nada.

—Supongo que tendré que ir por algún traje a mi casa, no tengo ropa de etiqueta aquí— comentó como si se tratase del clima, se sentó y comió de todo lo que había preparado su madre para desayunar.

Aunque estupefactos y sin saber bien qué hacer, continuaron desayunando.

* * *

La mañana era clara y sin amenazas de lluvia, aunque en el interior de Hermione la tormenta permaneciera.

Aquello era lo correcto, Colin era la elección correcta, trataba de repetirse, él era bueno y la quería, le daba la paz que buscaba, que necesitaba, con Draco todo habría sido demasiado, demasiadas cámaras a su alrededor, demasiado dolor y pasado entre los dos, y eso no era lo que ella quería, con esos pensamientos comenzó a arreglarse ayudada por su madre, no había sabido nada de sus amigas desde hacía días, no le sorprendía, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

—Estás preciosa, cariño— susurró su madre, besó su mejilla y salió de su habitación, llorando calladamente.

Y era verdad, estaba fabulosa, el cabello recogido, un vestido blanco y vaporoso, el rostro bien maquillado.

—Es la hora, hija— su padre, con un traje de etiqueta la esperaba para bajar con ella y llevarla hasta el jardín, donde se celebraría la boda de su única y amada hija, con un hombre que no amaba.

—Creo que…— la voz de Wendell era un susurro, bajo y triste, pero resignado— Bueno, supongo que Colin no está mal, espero que seas muy feliz, cariño, todo lo feliz que puedas ser con alguien como él.

— ¿Cómo él, papá? — El rostro de su padre era serio.

—Como alguien que no sea Draco Malfoy— Wendell dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo de personas, entre las que se encontraba una cabellera rubia que sobresalía de las demás, y que miraba hacia el frente, sin expresión alguna, el pecho de Hermione se comprimió al entender que él estaba ahí.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar antes de que se diera cuenta y ella procuró sentirse dichosa y alegre, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Cuando Draco la vio, supo que su interior no estaba muerto del todo, estaba tan bella que lo había dejado sin respiración, y esa era el punto.

Mientras siguiera vivo, cada respiro, pensamiento, sueño, sería por Hermione, por el amor de su vida, que iba a casarse dentro de unos minutos. Sin fijarse en nada más, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

Lucius intentó detenerlo, pero el crudo y amargo dolor que vio reflejado en los ojos de su hijo no pudo hacer mucho más que dejarlo marchar.

Aquello había sido una estupidez, se dijo Draco, mientras andaba hacia su auto y comenzaba a manejar furiosamente. Dentro del jardín, Hermione escuchaba el chirrido de unas llantas y supo que todo había terminado por fin, con un trémulo "Acepto", tendió su mano para que Colin colocara una alianza dorada en su dedo, uniéndola a él para siempre.

Draco manejaba como un poseso, no veía nada, no sentía nada más que dolor y pena, los rostros sonrientes y amorosos de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de sus novias, y de Hermione, desfilaron por su cabeza.

Sobre todo el de Hermione, cuando tenía escasos dieciséis años y lo había amado con todo su corazón y su alma, esa imagen era la que quería, se convenció, ese rostro era el que amaba, e iría por ella.

Condujo sin rumbo hasta que encontró el camino que lo llevaría hacia su Hermione, aceleró a fondo y rompiendo la banda de seguridad que separaba la carretera del acantilado, se dejó llevar al vacio dentro de su auto.

La última imagen que evocó su mente fue la de Hermione, a su lado, prometiéndole amarlo para todo la eternidad antes de cerrar los ojos y terminar con todo su dolor.


	29. Chapter 29

**POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO ANTES DE LEER LO QUE SIGUE A CONTINUACIÓN.**

* * *

¿Porqué no estás leyendo las notas de autor? ¡No seas un 'rebelde'! Todo será más fácil si lo haces.

— ¿Draco? — Era la voz soñolienta de Hermione, que tanteaba en la oscuridad de la noche— ¿Qué ocurre?

(En serio, lee las notas. Es mi última advertencia. Arruinaras la historia si no lo haces.)

—Fue un sueño— susurró impresionado, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, quien lo asió hacia sí automáticamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — susurró tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello, él comenzó a acariciar la piel tersa de ella, recuperando la calma por fin.

—He tenido el sueño más horrible, escalofriante, doloroso y terriblemente vívido que pude haber tenido jamás. —Ella besó su frente y comenzó a acariciar su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

—Solo fue un sueño, solo ha sido un sueño— susurraba ella, notando cada vez más tranquilo a Draco— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Él asintió reticente.

—Era sobre ti y sobre mí— en silencio lo alentó a que continuara— Tú me decías que lo nuestro era un error, estabas junto a Colin y te casabas con él, el dolor era demasiado así que yo…— Hermione lo calló con un beso dulce y profundo.

—Solo ha sido una terrible pesadilla— le aseguró cuando se hubieran separado— Estoy aquí, te amo a ti y solo a ti, jamás podría dejarte, por nada del mundo.

—Ha sido terrible— confirmó él, sujetándola más fuertemente.

—Dentro de unos días todo habrá terminado, en cuanto acabe la sesión para Chanel iré a casa y terminaré con Colin, y después tú y yo estaremos muy lejos, solo los dos— le aseguró Hermione, con ojos brillantes llenos de amor.

Era él, el único amor de su vida, ¿por qué otra razón estaría si no, abrazada a él, desnuda y más feliz, segura y protegida que nunca en su vida? La idea de estar junto a alguien que no fuera él le aterrorizaba tanto como a Draco y le presionaba el pecho dejándola sin respiración, llena de desesperación y dolor.

—Te amo, Hermione— susurró, volviendo a unir sus labios y dejando que su amor comenzara a desbordar su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Draco— respondió ella, dejando su corazón en aquel beso.

* * *

**¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Aquí en México el 28 de diciembre es el día de los inocentes, un día que usamos para hacer alguna que otra broma a los amigos, esta idea se me vino un día que leí una historia en la que la autora mataba a **

**la protagonista como broma por el día de los inocentes, fue espantoso y después de que mi corazón revivió y se me pasaron las ganas de decapitarla, lo encontré muy divertido, así que me pareció una buena idea para la época y la historia.**

**Espero no lo tomen a mal, le encuentren la gracia y que no me maten (por si acaso me esconderé bajo algunas piedras) **

**Estamos cerca del final! y ahora sí va a ir todo bien para estos dos, ya verán, las adoro y disfruten de los últimos días del año y los últimos capítulos de la historia.**

**Love always, An.**

* * *

Bueno, como ya leyeron en la nota de la autora original, todo esto fue algo así como una broma…

Así que para hacerla aún mejor, decidí dividir ese capítulo en dos, espero que no les moleste demasiado :P

Solo falta un capítulo y después el epilogo :(

Como siempre,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	30. Chapter 30

—Apuesto a que se ha echado a llorar como un bebé— se burló Fleur, mientras terminaba de empaquetar los libros del apartamento.

—No seas mala, Fleur, sabes que él me quería— Hermione intentó, inútilmente, defender a Colin.

—No es mala, es la pura verdad, aun no entiendo qué le viste, Mione— terció Luna, mientras llevaba en brazos una enorme caja llena de ropa a desbordar.

—Era muy dulce conmigo, además de un buen chico— ambas amigas bufaron pero su guardaron sus comentarios. —Solo me hubiera gustado que no hubiera visto aquella revista—Se lamentó Hermione.

—Bueno, eso sí—convino Luna.

—Lo hecho, hecho está— declaró Fleur, resoplando por el esfuerzo de levantar más cajas— No podemos culpar a la prensa por creer que uno de los más exitosos empresarios del país iba a casarse con una modelo de talla internacional, tienes que admitir que la ecuación cuadra.

—Sí— asintió Hermione— pero Colin no se merecía aquello, se merecía una explicación honesta y en persona, por consideración a sus sentimientos.

—Como sea— la rubia amiga de Hermione, siempre práctica, cortó con el tema por lo sano— tuvo su revancha, vino, te insultó, te gritoneó y se fue pavoneándose como un pavorreal, fin del asunto.

Hermione apenas podía creer todo lo horrible que Colin se había comportado con ella, le había echado en cara haberlo humillado y engañado, y recriminándole siendo un horrible ser humano, alguien que no merecía su amor, cuando se lo comentó a sus amigas ellas le habían asegurado que no tenía que darle mayor importancia, textualmente la habían llamado "gilipollas quejica" a Colin y se había burlado de él, algo que no le daba mucho consuelo a Hermione, pero igual no podía evitar reír junto a ellas.

En ese momento las estruendosas carcajadas de Bill llegaron al lugar, seguidas de su presencia y después de sus hermanos, como ya era habitual, los ojos de Fleur brillaron inmediatamente.

—Señoritas, sus carruajes están listos— con exagerados ademanes el mayor de los Malfoy hizo entender a las chicas que la mudanza había llegado y que estaban ahí para ayudar a llevarlo todo.

Como era de esperarse, Neville salió disparado hacia Luna quien se colgó de su cuello alegremente, Fleur y Bill compartieron un beso apasionado y bochornoso entre risas y pequeños golpes de reprimenda por parte de Fleur.

Más discretos, más callados pero no por eso menos entusiastas, Hermione y Draco se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso, de bienvenida.

—Hola— saludó el joven, sonriendo como a la morena le encantaba mientras ella se fundía en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? — Cuestionó ella, él sonrió con satisfacción, regodeándose en sus fechorías.

Hermione no sabía con precisión lo que había hecho, Draco solo le había asegurado que la prensa dejaría de fastidiarlos y que Colin no sería una molestia, para ella era mejor no saber tanto detalles, después de enterarse lo que le había hecho a Alec prefería mantenerse al margen.

—Hoy he hablado con Narcisa por teléfono— le comentó, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que aun había en el lugar y tiraba de Hermione para sentarla en su regazo.

—Y yo he hablado con Mónica— la voz risueña de Hermione le aseguraba al cobrizo que le había ido mejor a ella con su madre que a él.

—Estaba muy molesta— Hermione se dijo que no había nada más adorable que Draco después de haber sido reprendido por su dulce madre.

—Con justa razón— se burló la morena, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Draco— Mónica nos ha dado su bendición, al igual que Charlie, y me ha asegurado que ninguno te guarda ningún rencor, pero me dijo que debemos darles al menos una docena de nietos si queríamos que las cosas continuaran así. — Draco soltó una genuina carcajada, Narcisa le había pedido más o menos lo mismo, pero un poco más enérgicamente y con más reprimendas por su parte.

—Quizá deberíamos comenzar a complacer a tus padres— susurró juguetón, mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione, quien no dudó en darle vía libre.

—Venga, dejen de meterse mano y ayúdenos a empacar— les gritó Fleur, mientras les lanzaba unos cuantos cojines a la cabeza.

Entre risas, discusiones y payasadas por parte de los hermanos, el apartamento que Fleur y Hermione compartieron por más de cinco años comenzó a quedar vacio.

Una nueva etapa comenzaba para ellas, para todos.

Fleur y Bill se casarían en menos de dos meses, Luna y Neville continuarían viajando todo un año antes de regresar y por fin casarse, mientras que Draco y Hermione se instalarían en Londres por una temporada mientras todos los ánimos se calmaban; la prensa había estallado con las fotografías que les habían llegado a tomar en la última fiesta en la que habían asistido y todos querían una fotografía de la pareja, una nota, una declaración, y no les darían ese gusto.

—Creo que eso era todo— suspiró Luna, derrumbándose cansada en brazos de Neville, quien yacía en el piso del apartamento vacio.

—Deberíamos irnos todos a descansar, mañana será un día agitado— todos apoyaron la propuesta de Fleur, pero Hermione y Draco decidieron quedarse un momento más en el apartamento.

—Los alcanzaremos luego— les aseguró Hermione, Draco se quedó intrigado pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Quería hablar contigo— el color del rostro de Draco se esfumó y sus ojos relampaguearon de pánico—Tranquilo, no es nada malo, solo quería saber tu opinión sobre algo que me tiene rondando por la cabeza— el cobrizo se relajó visiblemente, Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan descuidada con sus palabras, ella sabía que Draco estaba especialmente intranquilo cuando se trataba de su relación, aquella pesadilla y la presión de la prensa lo tenían muy alterado.

—Dime qué piensas— Hermione inhaló profundamente y se aseguró que nada malo pasaría, estaba ahí, entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba y quien la amaba, nada malo pasaría.

—Estaba pensando, que después de terminar con las campañas de Dior y Chanel… sería una buena idea retirarme, practicar la carrera que estudié y como estaremos en Londres no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Draco la veía curioso, le parecía una idea estupenda, Hermione amaba los libros, y aunque nunca se preguntó el por qué se convirtió en modelo, sentía que ella le ocultaba algo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te inquieta? — Los ojos de la morena reflejaban que había dado en el blanco, esa no era su mayor preocupación, así que decidió mejor contarle todo de una vez.

—Bueno… No, Draco…— la ansiedad se reflejaba en los ojos chocolate que él tanto amaba, así que acarició levemente su rostro para infundirle ánimos, para que supiera que la quería y que estaría ahí para ella— El pasado quedó atrás, todo lo que ocurrió no me importa ya, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no me hubiera vuelto una modelo?

—Hermione…— Quiso interrumpir, pero ella negó, pidiéndole que la dejara continuar.

—Yo me volví modelo porque quería olvidarme de ti, del pasado, hacerme fuerte y demostrar que yo valía mucho más, que no era solo una chiquilla de pueblo, fea y aburrida. Quería demostrarle al mundo entero que yo podía hacerlo, y demostrártelo también a ti— aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Draco, que continuó callado instándola a seguir.

—Cuando conocí a Fleur le pedí que me volviera la mejor modelo del mundo, porque quería probarte a ti y a todos los demás que yo no era solo esa niña a quien habían pisoteado, lo hice por venganza o por justicia, no lo sé, y esto mismo me condujo a ti, o a ti hacia mí.

—Hermione, todo esto… ¿Qué dices?

—Tengo miedo, Draco— lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de la castaña— Tú volviste a mí cuando yo me convertí en modelo, por eso fue que te fijaste en mí, si no hubiera sido así probablemente hubieras pasado de largo y no estaríamos ahora en este momento, y tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que cuando ya no sea la modelo por la que te fijaste te vayas de mi lado, yo…— Draco cortó su retahíla con un beso furioso y cálido, no podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo todo aquello.

—Hermione, te amo a ti, a todo lo que eres, ahora y antes—susurró vehemente, mientras limpiaba su rostro— fui un idiota desmedido pero incluso en ese tiempo te amaba más de lo que jamás imaginé o me di la oportunidad de ver, ahora lo sé, lo entiendo, tú eres mucho más que esa cubierta que hiciste, tú eres mucho más que una modelo, no importa a qué te dediques o cómo te vistas, te amo, hoy y para siempre.

—Draco, yo te amo, no solo como la niña que era antes, sino como soy ahora, la modelo, la chica insegura, la tonta testaruda y orgullosa, con todo lo que soy y lo que seré.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de la dicha que inundaba el corazón de Draco al escuchar esas palabras, esa era su Hermione, su ninfa, su ratoncito, su amor, para toda la vida, no importaba si fuera una modelo o no.

**FIN.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogo.**

**Más que una modelo.**

La pequeña niña de dulces ojos miel y risos rubios bailaba en el prado-jardín lleno de luz y flores, pasando sus pequeñas manos de bebé por entre las flores que rodeaban el lugar, el vestido flotaba con cada vuelta que daba, al ritmo de su propia música, una dulce nana que había escuchado de los labios de su madre en cientos de ocasiones.

El perfecto círculo rodeado por una imperceptible cerca de madera brillaba con luz propia, a pesar del clima del lugar, y también resplandecía a los ojos de la pequeña, como solo ese lugar lleno de magia para ella podía hacerlo.

— ¿Rose? ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? — La voz de su madre la llamó desde un lugar no muy apartado, en cuanto escuchó esa tierna voz la niña abrió los ojos deteniendo su danza para salir corriendo en busca de la dueña de aquella voz.

Hermione Malfoy, antes Hermione Granger, antiguamente modelo internacional y ahora una sobresaliente maestra de literatura inglesa, entró al prado en el momento en que su pequeña de tan solo cuatro años saltaba a sus brazos, era tan ligera y pequeña aun, Hermione no podía evitar querer tenerla en sus brazos todo el tiempo.

Para ella su hija era simplemente perfecta, piel de porcelana con un leve tono rosáceo en sus mejillas regordetas, rulos perfectamente definidos del tono más peculiar y único, que solo compartía con su padre, sus ojitos grandes y juguetones, su nariz respingada sobresaliendo del rostro, todo en un pequeña paquete, liviano y siempre alegre.

— ¡Hermione! — la morena ahogó el gruñido que pugnaba por salir de su boca, al escuchar la voz alarmada, y hasta cierto punto histérica, de su esposo— Amor, por favor, sabes que no debes hacer grandes esfuerzos, yo sostendré a Rose. — Draco Malfoy, mucho más maduro, guapo y sobreprotector esposo de la joven, ahora miraba con aprensión hacia la enfurruñada morena, ahí se encontraban los tres tesoros de su vida, su esposa, su hija y el bebé que estaba en camino.

—Draco, solo tengo tres meses, además caminé todo ese sendero hasta aquí— la joven señaló el camino marcado que conectaba aquel prado particular con su residencia—Para estar junto a mi pequeña y eso haré. —Concluyó Hermione, aferrando a su hija.

La pequeña, divertida por el rostro compungido de su padre, la reprimenda de su madre y la calidez que le proporcionaba su abrazo, rió alegremente, sujetándose del cuello de Hermione.

—Muy bien— cedió Draco, sabiendo que no había ser más testarudo en la tierra que su esposa. Su teléfono sonó en ese momento con una canción chillona y alegre que hizo saltar a Rose, se trataba de Luna, todo estaba listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños. — Será mejor que volvamos.

Regresaron por el mismo sendero marcado que conducía a la casa del matrimonio Malfoy- Granger.

A pesar de las protestas de sus familiares y amigos, Draco y Hermione se había habituado tanto a Londres que se habían instalado indefinidamente ahí, tanto que habían conseguido una casa la cual conectara a un pequeño prado cercado, la reproducción exacta del suyo en Chicago, donde su pequeña adoraba jugar.

—Será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Rose— aseguró Hermione, sonriendo satisfecha, eso mismo había dicho acerca de las tres anteriores, pensó divertido Draco.

Todos sus familiares se encontraban en el jardín de la residencia, copia de la de sus padres en Chicago, les daba un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza el tener ese tipo de conexión con su hogar.

Luna y Neville, con sus gemelas de cinco años, Mackenzie y Emmaline, se encontraban ahí. Ambas niñas eran muy bellas, rubias por parte de su madre ya que todos sabían que Luna era rubia natural, excepto Mackenzie tenía los ojos azules de Luna y Emmaline los ojos grises de la familia, activas y talentosas como Luna, y traviesas y encantadoras como Neville.

También estaban Bill y Fleur, con el pequeño Louis en brazos, de tan solo siete meses.

Para ellos había sido realmente difícil quedar embarazados, finalmente lo habían logrado, dando a la enamorada pareja un bebé grande y hermoso, con el cabello como el de Bill y los ojos celestes de Fleur, junto con unos hoyuelos que lo hacían irresistible a quien lo viera. La pequeña familia vivía en un tranquilo suburbio donde Louis podría jugar y montar bicicleta cuando creciera, incluso podría tener un cachorro; después de que Hermione se retirara Fleur tomó las riendas de las relaciones públicas en la empresa de Bill, cosa que le había resultado maravilloso, la compañía crecía cada día más y más.

Lucius y Narcisa estaban también ahí, sonrientes y amorosos, al igual que Mónica y Wendell Granger, los primeros, viviendo sus años juntos, viendo cómo sus hijos habían encontrado el amor verdadero y éste daba sus frutos en unos hermosos nietos para el matrimonio Malfoy; los señores Granger veían complacidos cómo su hija había encontrado al fin el lugar al que pertenecía, además de la preciosa nieta que les había brindado y el que venía en camino. _"Esa es mi niña"_, pensó con orgullo Charlie Granger al ver llegar a Hermione con Rose en brazos, junto a Draco.

Oliver se encontraba jugando con el pequeño niño de siete años que era su hijo, mientras Penelope sostenía a una bebé de dos años en brazos.

—Aquí está la cumpleañera— canturreó Luna, mientras saltaba hasta Hermione y le daba una ligera mirada reprobatoria al verla con Rose, pero la morena solo se alzó de hombros y continuó su camino hasta situarse al lado de sus padres, quienes se apoderaron de Rose al instante.

—Ya que estamos todos, creo que es hora de dar un anuncio— todos prestaron atención a Luna, quien sujetaba de la mano a una de sus niñas a la vez que Neville se situaba a su lado y sujetaba a su otra hija— Neville y yo hemos decidido mudarnos a Londres, donde recibiremos a nuestro próximo bebé.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja, que rebosaba felicidad, Mackenzie y Emmaline también estaban felices por recibir a un nuevo integrante en su familia, un pequeño hermanito con el que jugar y al cual molestar justo como su papá había molestado de pequeño a sus tíos.

Sus amigas estaban tan felices por ella, después de haber vivido por años con James y haberse perdido casi por completo, verla tan dichosa, con una familia al lado del hombre que realmente amaba era lo mejor.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo como estaba planeado, juegos para los pequeños, bebidas para los adultos, un poco de baile y comida preparada por todas las integrantes de la familia.

Cuando todos se hubieron retirado a sus habitaciones, ya fuera en la casa o en algún hotel, Draco y Hermione se quedaron observando a su pequeña mientras dormía después de un día largo y lleno de amor para ella, su cabello broncíneo se desparramaba por la almohada azul de su cama, mientras las mantas blancas con decorados la cubría hasta la barbilla.

— ¿Eres feliz, amor? — preguntó Draco, susurrando en el oído de su esposa, abrazando y acariciando su casi imperceptible vientre.

Hermione lo observó apartando sus ojos de Rose, realmente la tenía hipnotizada.

Al ver los ojos de Draco recordó la mirada penetrante de unos ojos grises cuando tenía tan solo dieciséis años, sus palabras de amor, sus besos, el dolor, los años siguientes, su vida como modelo, su reencuentro con aquellos ojos, su confusión y desdicha, su amor, su boda, su embarazo, su vida como maestra de literatura en Londres, su hija, su hogar, Draco, su próximo bebé.

—Soy muy feliz, Draco— contestó ella, segura totalmente de eso, todo había valido la pena, todo por ese momento en el que su hija dormía tranquila y feliz a unos metros de ella, su único y verdadero amor la sujetaba contra él y un pequeño yacía dentro de su vientre.

—Yo también— aseguró el cobrizo, al sentirla junto a él, con su hijo en camino, con la hija que habían tenido juntos, con su matrimonio, su empresa, su familia, sus hermanos felices y sus padres junto a él, el amor que veía en los ojos chocolates de Hermione, sabía que el pasado nunca podría ser cambiado, pero siempre tendría el presente y un futuro, junto a la única mujer que había amado nunca, su Hermione, quien seguía siendo su ninfa y algunas veces su ratoncito tímido, quien alguna vez fue una modelo.

* * *

**Espero que les agrade el epílogo, para las que hayan leído alguna de mis otras historias terminadas sabrán que los epílogos siempre son dulces y alegres, llenos de la felicidad que siempre debería haber en cada final.**

**Incluso cuando hay cambios no deben olvidar quienes son; siempre escuchen a su corazón, la mayoría de las veces uno no sabe qué hacer, cómo actuar o qué decir, pero su corazón siempre les mostrará el camino, un camino que los llevará justo a donde quieren estar.**

**¡Las amo, mis hermosas! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Love always, An. **

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo…

¡No puedo creer que ya acabe este fic…!

Me encantó, es uno de los mejores que he leído… :D

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
